Lonely
by RuneNeko
Summary: Naruto at the tender age of 3, left Konohagakure at the request of the Kyuubi. Now, with power beyond most, he returns to Konoha to... teach? With a fangirl, an obsessive snake, and a power hungry organization after him, what is Naruto to do? NaruXSaku
1. A New Master

**(A/N: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. I didn't memorize the difference in ranks, so please help me out! This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be supportive!)**

Chapter 1

Naruto walked around the hell hole called Konoha…at least he thought it was Konoha. Naruto is only three years old and already he was totally and completely alone. Everyone ignored him and when he wanted attention, they looked at him with hateful eyes. Naruto was completely isolated and he wanted nothing more at that age was to rip everyone to pieces.

But he was only three, and you couldn't really do anything to a full grown and experienced ninja. Naruto kept his anger bottled up and put on a smile. He vowed to himself that what ever happened, what ever they called him or did something to him, he was only going to smile and keep his anger inside. The anger that was bottled up so tightly, Naruto began to wonder if it was even there.

All the time, he felt totally alone. That feeling always wore you down, making you think things that are not true, making you believe lies. Naruto knew what was in him, why they hated him because one day, it told him of what he was itself.

Naruto was alone in the forest. He stood there for who knows how long, trying to bring his anger down. _Stupid adults_, Naruto thought, his anger going down instantly. Naruto sat down to watch the leaves in the breeze, since there was nothing else to do. He closed his eyes and lay down to sleep. In the midst of the dreaming realm and reality, Naruto was suddenly pulled into a new place. He landed in some water that stank badly. Naruto got up and was face to face with a giant red eye.

Naruto just stood there looking at the eye in wonder. He didn't know if it was a dream, or if he was actually transported to this place while he was sleeping. He decided that it was something like a dream. A weird sounding growl escaped the being in front of him, and Naruto suddenly looked confused.

"**You are smart for one so young." **It said. Naruto just watched it in wonder, and then finally found his voice.

"You are the demon that is inside of me?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"**Yes, I am known as the Kyuubi. And you are going to be flesh-bag or weakling from now on." **It said, watching Naruto. He only nodded, smiling at the nicknames.

"I never had a nickname like those before!" Naruto said enthusiastically. The Kyuubi only frowned, wondering what was with this human. Oh well, he is only three in human years.

"**You are to listen to everything and anything I say from now on." **The Kyuubi stated, seeing if his vessel would react badly. Naruto only nodded.

"Will we be like friends?" He asked, hoping the answer would be yes. The Kyuubi only chuckled at this. But spark of interest rose in him.

"**Yes, we will be something like friends." **Naruto smiled again, happy that he finally had a friend. The Kyuubi, well, he had other plans.

"**Listen up,"** Naruto instantly settled down. **"Since no one else cares for you, I will train you. You will do exactly what I tell you and no objections." **The Kyuubi stated, watching Naruto closely. Naruto only nodded, looking happier than before. The Nine Tail only found this amusing.

"**The first thing you will do is leave this pathetic place. No one here loves you, so why stay… Leave now."** The Kyuubi commanded, watching as Naruto nodded, and then disappeared.

The Kyuubi knew that the boy was going to get strong enough so he could take over. His plan was in motion.

Naruto woke up and stretched. He remembered the Kyuubi's orders and walked to the entrance to the Village. In times like this, the guards usually slept instead of watching, so Naruto got by easily. Naruto entered the forest beyond and stood there, not knowing what to do. He lay down on the ground and tried to get some sleep. Right before he fell asleep, He was yanked away and back into the place he was in before.

Naruto got up and looked around. He looked at the cage to find that the eye was no longer there. Naruto walked up to the bars to see if he could hear the Kyuubi's breathing. His hands grasped the bars and he stuck his head in to get a better look. All was silent. Just when Naruto was about to take his head out of between the huge bars, a claw or something struck his head, making him fly backwards.

Naruto took the pain without crying out. That itself made the Kyuubi respect the little flesh-bag a bit. Naruto stood up with a smile on his face, not even rubbing the places where the Kyuubi was certain he landed.

"What do I do now…Umm…What do I call you?" Naruto asked, smile fading a bit.

"**You may call me master or Kyuubi-sama. As to what you need to do now… survive."**

Naruto only pouted, as if saying, _is that all?_ Kyuubi made the same weird noise and said, **"We can't have you falling asleep when ever you need me…" **The Kyuubi thought a moment then said, **"Come here, weakling. I will give you something."** An excited looking Naruto came forward and stood only a few feet from the Kyuubi's prison bars. The Kyuubi motioned for Naruto to come closer and Naruto instantly obeyed. As soon as Naruto came within inches from the bars did the Kyuubi thrust the claw on his left paw out and right through Naruto. Naruto screamed out, being thrown back.

Naruto screamed even more and felt as if his head was going to explode. Naruto didn't cry though. He just screamed and screamed as the pain intensified, filling the seconds with agony. After a bit, the pain in Naruto's head lessened as a new pain raked his body. Naruto felt as if his flesh was being ripped apart, and bones shattered. He screamed and screamed, waiting for the pain to go away.

The Kyuubi watched in interest. The pathetic three year old human in front of him was only screaming, not crying. Such pain would have the toughest ninja crying in seconds. Maybe the flesh-bag in front of him never learned how to cry, being alone all his life. The Kyuubi knew that the pain was not lessened at all, knowing himself that he had just given Naruto a ninth of his power. Any more than that at such a young age would rip his body apart.

The pain in Naruto's body faded. He lay there for a couple of minutes, shivering violently. Then his shivering ceased and he stood up on unaccustomed legs. Whatever the Kyuubi did to him, it had made him a lot stronger than any teenage ninja. Naruto tested the body out by running around and jumping from place to place. He stopped and looked at the giant eyes that were watching him.

"What did you do, Kyuubi-sama?" Naruto asked, standing still.

"**I have made you a lot stronger than any teenage ninja. Now you should be able to hear my voice without having to fall asleep. Now you must train and grow. I will teach you the many jutsu's I know, but only when you are ready. Now be gone." **Naruto smiled before he disappeared from the Kyuubi's cell. There may be a future for the boy yet.

**(A/N: What do you think? please review, and I'll have the next chappy up soon!)**


	2. Dream

**(A/N: Heh... I need help with the ninja ranks like jounin because I really don't know the difference sweatdrop Though I am a huge Naruto fan. I don't know the proper names for these jutsu's so I just put them in English. Please help me out with the ranks and I'll fix it up for ya! Thanks! Peace)**

Chapter 2

Naruto is now ten years old. He learned much from Kyuubi-sama and now he could match any highly advanced ninja. Naruto underwent two other transformations that altered his body, mind, and stamina. The Kyuubi told him that he wouldn't have another one until he was strong enough for it. That made Naruto kind of happy, not having to worry about the intense pain for a while.

Naruto has trained beyond endurance, he has learned to hunt for his own food, he always looked like a loner because of his unfamiliar clothes, he learned so many jutsu's that it would appall many, and he still had a long way to go. Not one day did he complain or pout or anger the demon inside of him. Not one day did Naruto put off training to relax. He trained constantly, always going farther and farther, testing how far he could go. The Kyuubi was almost…proud, almost, of how hard Naruto worked and constantly made him keep it up.

Naruto turned hard and ruthless, not caring for anyone but himself. The Kyuubi inside him always kept him company and was his first friend. Naruto no longer felt alone, always talking to the Kyuubi inside him. He killed anyone who attacked him and spared no one. They were potential enemies and he had to make sure.

One day, the Kyuubi announced that Naruto was ready for another transformation. Naruto frowned but obeyed without question. Naruto sat down in the forest to make sure that he was ready and that he was hidden. The pain came without warning, but Naruto didn't scream out. It stayed for longer than usual, but the routine was the same. First his head exploded with pain, and then his body would feel like it was being ripped apart slowly. The intense pain stayed for a very long time before it ceased. Naruto wasn't shivering, knowing full well that he had to hide it.

After a bit, Naruto got up and began training again. It was gruesome but he didn't give up. Every part of his body screamed out in pain, but he kept it up, trying to lock and ignore the pain.

"**_You may stop for today, flesh-bag."_ **The Kyuubi cut in. Naruto didn't stop, but thought in his mind, _"No, I am going to train as much as I should for today. It will make me stronger."_

"**_No, you will stop for now because that transformation took a lot of your endurance and you have yet to feel it."_** Naruto stopped, thinking, _"Yes, Kyuubi-sama,"_

Naruto jumped into a tree and fell asleep. It was the best place to sleep, considering not much animals could climb a tree, and people were less likely to find him here.

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his hearing was much better. When he opened his eyes, they were a lot sharper, allowing him to see each individual hair on a caterpillar above him. The Kyuubi cut into his thoughts, **_"The last transformation gave you more acute senses that you will have to learn to use. Get up and start."_**

Naruto got up and did a couple of exercises. After that, he followed Kyuubi-sama's precise instructions. Soon he learned how to use all the senses. This put Naruto at an even greater advantage against his enemies.

Soon Naruto was running through the trees, practicing on a shadow clone that Kyuubi-sama taught him at age six. Six other clones came up behind him and tried to attack, but Naruto sensed them before they even got close. He destroyed every one of them easily and was soon bored from the lame training session.

"_This is getting boring…I need a new jutsu so I can actually get stronger."_

"_**Fine, I will teach you a new jutsu, but his one is dangerous when used too often. I am condemning you to use it only three times a day. Understood?"**_

Naruto nodded, thinking, _"I understand Kyuubi-sama."_

"_**Good, then listen and learn."**_

Naruto didn't take long to learn how to use the jutsu, but controlling his charka so that it did want he wanted it to do with this particular jutsu proved to be a little challenging. Soon, Naruto had mastered the jutsu enough o use it.

"Advanced Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said quietly, after he did the hand signs. In a puff of whirling smoke, a replication of Naruto appeared. The Kyuubi vessel felt an expected chakra drain, as half of his current chakra went into the clone. Now Naruto was able to adequately train and hone his skills.

That night, Naruto lay on the forest floor, looking up at the stars. He didn't know why, but he felt at peace while watching the stars. Naruto tried to fall asleep, but it didn't come. He felt uneasy, and he knew the feeling well enough to trust it. Naruto stood up and jumped into a tree.

He looked around, and his eyes caught two people walking calmly down the path. One stopped and said to the other, "There is someone nearby. I can feel their chakra."

The other stopped and whispered, "How strong is he?"

The first shook his head, "I don't know. He has been training because I can smell his sweat. He may have wasted all or little of his chakra."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"I can not pinpoint his location. He has been all over the place, so I can not smell him out."

"Fine," The second said. He took a step forward and called out, "Come out, we know you are there. If you won't come out willingly, we will force you out into the open."

Naruto chuckled and dropped from the tree. He walked out of the forest and stood in full view of the two.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear your whispering from a mile away."

They only looked at him, calculating. The first came forward and said, "State your name, and your business here."

Naruto only lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "What if I don't want to? No one tells me what to do. Besides…You guys aren't even worth my time." And with that, he walked away. The second man nodded to the first and he attacked Naruto from behind. He sensed it coming and evaded it, twisting in mid flip and kicking him in the chest. The attacker was surprised but quickly retaliated. Naruto dodged each of his attacks and laughed loudly, "Wow, I haven't had this much fun in ages."

That only made the attacker even more pissed off. He sped up; hitting Naruto once or twice but the power that Kyuubi-sama gave him also gave him more speed than any human. Naruto hit the attacker once on the chest with his left palm and quickly evaded to the right, doing a quick chop to the neck. Like that, the stranger fell to the ground, stunned.

The second, who was standing there, watching, was very impressed. This boy, who looked to be about ten years old, took down an intensely trained ninja in a small amount of time and without using a jutsu. This kid was really impressive.

Naruto stood back and yawn, stretching. He eyed the other guy but he didn't move, so Naruto shrugged and walked away. The second walked up to the recovering ninja, making sure was alright, before they continued, now following the strange boy. Naruto knew they were following him, but he didn't care. He had enough for today. That guy who attacked him was so easy that Naruto could have fought him in his sleep.

Naruto jumped into a tree and went into a trance-like state, so he could get some rest, and stay alert for any sudden attacks. His chakra was recovering swiftly, as it always did. He heard the two from earlier whispering together, so Naruto tuned in to what they were saying, "What is that kid made of I wonder?"

"I don't know but it looks like he is self taught, or he has a hidden sensei nearby."

"No, I doubt that. I don't feel any other chakra signatures."

"What do you think then, Haku?"

"I think he is extremely well toned and has a rapid chakra recovery. I can feel his chakra growing to an impossible level."

"So the kid has incredible chakra endurance?"

"Yes, I haven't felt a chakra level this strong since we came upon that powerful Akatsuki member a while ago."

"It's that high?"

"Yes, he is a force to be reckoned with."

"Just imagine him being part of our dream, Haku. With him added to our group, we will be one step closer to success."

"Do you really think he will join us?"

"I don't know, but he will make a powerful ally."

"And a dangerous enemy."

"Yes, we will have to be careful then, won't we?"

"I guess we do."

Naruto could hear no more, because they fell asleep. He got up silently and jumped to another tree to sleep in. He fell asleep, knowing Kyuubi-sama would wake immediately if anything happened.

**(A/N: PLease help me! Lol...I'm so pathetic at times!)**


	3. A New Enemy

**(A/N: If anyone has a problem with the word 'jutsu' being typed in the story instead of 'technique', please tell me, I only use 'jutsu' because the T.V. show Naruto in my province uses 'jutsu' at the end of their attack. If you have any other problems with the story, please don't hesitate to tell me. I only want my story to be a success, and I need your honest opinion. Thanks.)**

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up, feeling refreshed and totally energized. He felt good and he smiled, jumping down from the tree. The two from last night were still asleep, so Naruto left them there. He headed north-east for a better training arena.

Naruto was a good distance away when he felt another chakra presence near. He didn't want to see who it was, but the owner of the chakra level was interested in him. It didn't take the person whom the charka level belonged to, to find Naruto. He was a man with a good build, dressed in black and grey clothing. His hair was short and brown, his eyes the same color. Naruto just looked at him before moving on. The man followed, quite interested.

_Who would be up this early besides me anyway? _Naruto thought to him self, but walked on calmly, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

The man behind him was named Moranimaru. He was looking for recruits to join Orochimaru. This boy ahead was young, but his chakra level was a little higher than that of an ordinary boy his age. Either that was all the boy had or he hid most of his chakra from being felt. No, this kid wouldn't be that good. Only a highly advanced ninja could accomplish that feat.

Moranimaru lost interest when the boy didn't speak to him or train, so he left the kid alone to look elsewhere. Naruto was glad, having an uneasy feeling from the guy. Naruto kept on until Kyuubi-sama called a halt and told him to start training. Naruto obeyed without question and began. The Kyuubi thought that flesh-bag wouldn't have any spies or watchers.

Naruto did a couple of exercises and swiftly went into his routine. First target practice, where Kyuubi-sama would tell him all the human vital spots. Naruto would then go to a tree, any tree, and practice his taijutsu, as Kyuubi-sama referred to it as. He then went through some basic jutsu's before moving into more complicated ones. He ended with making a clone of himself using his new jutsu.

Naruto trained for the rest of the day with his clone, who practically had a mind of its own. When the sun began to cast an orange glow over everything, Kyuubi-sama told Naruto that he will stop. Naruto let go of the taxing jutsu and sat down to eat the rabbit he caught and started to cook earlier. It was delicious.

After he was done eating, Naruto lay down and slept.

The two men from earlier woke up to find the boy gone from his tree and no where within a five mile radius. They cursed silently and began to search for him. They walked for hours before they came across a foreign chakra signature, but they weren't interested. They kept walking and after a while, they sat down to rest and talk in private.

"Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know, I don't feel him anywhere near here."

"You're certain? Maybe he lost a bunch of chakra lately or maybe he is hiding from us."

"Yes, I am sure. Maybe he is hiding from us, but I doubt it. He didn't try to hide last night."

"Yeah, I almost forgot that."

"I wonder if we went in the right direction. There is a good chance he went the other way."

"Well, if he did, we just lost a potential ally."

"Well, we'll never know until we find him, I guess."

"Yeah…We'd better go."

They both got up and continued to walk.

After another couple of hours, the first, named Haku, felt a familiar chakra level. He got excited and said, "This is him! Let's go."

The second followed Haku through the forest, until they came to a small fire, and the boy lying down beside it. They sat down, but as soon as they did, the boy jumped up and into a tree, quickly going from branch to branch. They looked quizzically at each other before following.

Naruto couldn't believe they got that close. He should have been on alert, and now they were following him around! He jumped into a small clearing and turned to wait for them. They came quickly enough, and faced him, side by side. Naruto wondered what was up with these two when the second guy walked forward. Naruto didn't move as started to speak, "We are not enemies. We merely wish to speak to you."

"If it is about me joining your team or group, whatever you want to call it, I am not interested. I am better off without people to hold me back." Naruto waited for an answer. When none was forth coming, he turned around and walked away.

"Is that what you always do? Walk away?" Said the guy named Haku, who was about eight years older than Naruto.

Naruto didn't stop, but said, "At least I have enough sense to."

That got what he wanted. Haku suddenly attacked Naruto from behind. He knew it was coming even before Haku thought of it. Naruto evaded and quickly kicked Haku in the ribs. The attacks didn't end there. Haku tried to throw punch after punch to Naruto but missed every time. He was simply too advanced and much more disciplined than he was, because whatever Haku shot at him, Naruto merely smiled and laughed.

Finally, Haku was so tired that Naruto just pushed his left shoulder back a bit, and Haku dropped like a stone. Naruto laughed again and walked away, officially bored with the two. The second just gave up on Naruto and went to help out his pupil, Haku.

Naruto entered the forest and started to run in a south-western direction. The Kyuubi cut into his thoughts, **_"You handled that fairly well, flesh-bag."_**

Naruto only grunted. **"_You will run the rest of the day today to bring your stamina up even more. You will not stop until I say so. Got that?"_**

Naruto grunted again and didn't stop running. Night fell soon and the Kyuubi told Naruto to keep going. He didn't argue. Naruto didn't stop until Kyuubi-sama told him so. The moon was well in the sky before Kyuubi-sama told him to stop. Naruto ran a bit more to find a good tree and stopped, panting deeply for breath.

In the morning, Naruto ran some more, in the same direction as last night. He was forbidden to jump into the trees to jump from branch to branch.

At noon, Kyuubi-sama told Naruto to stop and start his training. As usual, Naruto started with his exercises, and then swiftly moved though his training. Soon, Naruto made a clone of him self and trained with him until night fell, leaving everything in blackness, because of the new moon.

Kyuubi-sama was the one who informed him of the powerful chakra signature nearby.

Naruto was instantly on alert, but didn't show it. He was sitting near the little fire he made when a strange looking man walked passed him. Naruto didn't even look up as the man stopped, looking at him. A smooth voice cut the silence in half, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Naruto grunted, eating his rabbit he cooked. The man sat down and continued to watch Naruto carefully. An uneasy feeling edged its way into Naruto's mind when the man looked at him, making Kyuubi-sama interested. When Naruto was half finished, the man spoke again.

"You wouldn't happen to know some people named Zabuza and Haku, would you?"

Naruto looked up, into the guy's eyes. They were cold, yellow, and looked almost completely dead.

"Not sure about the first one, but a guy named Haku is that way." Naruto pointed north-east, hoping to get rid of this guy. The man didn't respond, looking at Naruto's eyes in clear interest. After a bit, Naruto threw the remains of his dinner away and stood up, saying, "Have to go. When you find Haku, give him my thanks for the fun."

The man watched Naruto go, knowing that this was the boy who his servant, Moranimaru, was talking about. Orochimaru spoke into a small ear thing and a short reply came back. He was going to test the boy's abilities and strengths with a little fight.

**(A/N: What do you think? Please send in reviews! I love reviews, and the best ones comes from my fans!)**


	4. New Alliances

Chapter 4

Naruto felt the uneasy feeling grow stronger, but Kyuubi-sama berated him, thinking that he was being paranoid. Naruto shrugged and kept running, knowing where to foot his feet, thanks to his eye improvement. The feeling grew steadily worse and Naruto finally had to push it down in annoyance.

He had been running for an hour when something suddenly attacked him from the side. Naruto evaded the attack easily and retaliated by punching him effectively in the neck. The attacker went limp and Naruto was able to push on. He came into a small clearing when Kyuubi-sama growled, **_"Damn, you are surrounded, flesh-bag. Wait to see what they want and if they attack, kill them all."_**

"_Yes, Kyuubi-sama."_

Naruto stopped and waited. Soon enough, many ninja attacked him at once. Naruto evaded the first, throwing a kunai at his heart, before attacking another. The kunai flew true, and the ninja fell dead. He repeated the same sequence over and over again, until one man was left. Naruto wanted some fun, so he beat the crap out of the defenseless ninja. It was so pleasing to beat on another human.

"Well done," a familiar voice cut in, stopping Naruto in mid punch. The man that sat down with him earlier came out of the forest, clapping silently. Naruto dropped the half dead ninja at his feet and just stood there. "I am Orochimaru. I am looking for-"

"Not another one!" Naruto slapped his head in an exasperated sigh. "I am not interested. Don't you think I would have joined a group by now if I wanted to?" Naruto snapped. He then smiled stupidly and walked away. Orochimaru quickly intervened.

"Why not join mine? I can offer you power beyond your wildest dreams and unknown jutsu's." He tempted, seeing if Naruto was going to take the bait. Naruto only frowned and shook his head, "No, I already have a lot of power, and I don't someone holding me back."

Orochimaru was one who was rarely denied. When he was denied something he wanted, he took it by force. Orochimaru snapped his fingers and two jounin jumped to his side. Naruto didn't know either of them, but he knew by refusing such a stupid offer, he angered Orochimaru. That was just great to Naruto.

He snapped his fingers again and both the jounin's attacked at the same time. Naruto quickly found out that these were more powerful ninja but it was still easy to fight them off. Naruto was tiring at an alarming rate, so he called upon his reserved chakra supply to help him finish the battle.

Orochimaru smiled at the boys' effort. But he was young and tired quickly. Orochimaru thought that the battle was over when a huge chakra signature appeared, seeming to come from the boy. Orochimaru was now even more interested. This boy, with about tens years experience, having the ability to make a reserve of chakra for future use. What a prodigy. He probably wasn't the smartest, but Orochimaru didn't care. He wanted the boy on his side because he could become a dangerous enemy.

Naruto knew that he was at a slight disadvantage, so he used the new jutsu he learned earlier. He jumped away from the attackers and quickly did all the hand signs and calling out, "Advanced Shadow Replication Jutsu!"

Immediately a clone of Naruto appeared, with half of his chakra. The real Naruto went after Orochimaru while his clone kept the others busy. Orochimaru was surprised when he saw this boy do a jutsu that only an ANBU member could do properly. He quickly evaded the boys attack, trying to retaliate, but missed.

Naruto went through several chains of attacks that he knew but none of them worked. He kept missing. The boy knew he couldn't win against a ninja this strong, so he did what was smart. Letting the taxing jutsu go, Naruto jumped away and quickly did another jutsu to get away.

"Teleportation Jutsu!" Naruto instantly disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

Orochimaru was yet again surprised that such a young boy was able to do such advanced jutsu's. The boy won his respect, that's for sure. Orochimaru went to his right hand man, Kabuto. Kabuto stood up straight and apologized. Orochimaru waved it off and beckoned them to come. They followed like dogs to a respectful owner.

Naruto reappeared three miles away, sitting down to recover.

"_**Looks like you have to get stronger."**_

"_I know, Kyuubi-sama. I'm just wondering why I'm suddenly the center of attention; nobody even looked at me when I was younger."_

"_**It is because you are stronger than before. All those bastards who used to look down on you like you were a filthy creature have suddenly realized their mistake. Now they all want a powerful ally…But you are better off alone."**_

"_Yes, that way I won't be held back. Do you really think I can grow stronger without someone else to practice on?"_

"_**Maybe, I know not what the future holds for you. Maybe you should infiltrate a village. That'll get enough ninja after you for you to get stronger."**_

"_Really, Kuubi-sama? I can infiltrate a village now?"_

"_**Yes, you are strong enough now. But wait until tomorrow. There is a transformation coming soon, I don't want you suddenly on the ground in pain in the middle of an infiltration."**_

"_Yes, Kyuubi-sama."_

Naruto sat down on the ground and waited. Soon enough, the pain came, and it was more intense than before. Naruto curled up into a fetal position and tried not to scream out in pain. It was different than before though. His body suddenly exploded in pain and Naruto couldn't help but scream out. The transformation lasted a whole hour before it stopped, leaving an unconscious Naruto on the ground.

When Naruto woke up, he felt oddly out of place. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then got up and stretched. The Kyuubi cut in, **_"I am surprised you are alive, flesh-bag. I thought for a moment that you couldn't handle the pain. You have gained a little more of my respect."_**

"_Thank you, Kyuubi-sama…But where am I? Did that ninja Orochimaru come?"_

"_**No, he didn't, but those two from before came along and picked you up. I think you are in the Country of the Waves."**_

"_Not those two again, god. When will they learn that I won't join their group?"_

"_**I think it will be a good idea…For now. Join them when they offer again, they may prove useful."**_

"_Yes, Kyuubi-sama."_

Naruto looked around but saw no one. He shrugged and jumped into a tree to sit for a while. After a while, Naruto jumped down and went through his regular exercises and started his accuracy practice. It wasn't long before the two came back.

"Oh, you're awake. I assume you met up with Orochimaru?" No name spoke up, watching Naruto carelessly.

"What's it to you?" Naruto continued his accuracy training.

"Well, no one faces Orochimaru and gets away looking squeaky clean." Haku said.

Naruto only grunted, still throwing kunais at the tree with amazing speed.

"So what if I faced Orochimaru? By the way, he is looking for you two." This seemed to get them to back off a bit. Naruto ran out of kunais and walked forward to retrieve them. He walked back and began on his shurikens. They watched him for a while before sitting down and talking. Naruto didn't want to listen to them, but he did anyway.

"What's with this boy? He sounds like he doesn't have a care in the world."

"He will make a good ally, considering he met up with Orochimaru and came back in one piece. Nobody does that."

"Do you think he will join us if we asked?"

"Who knows? Maybe he will see the advantages with being in our little group."

"Maybe, this boy is amazing. He can throw his kunais and shurikens with a speed I've only seen with ANBU members."

"Yes, but you have to improve your speed too if you want to master your Blood Line Limit."

"I know, I wonder if he will offer to show me."

"Who knows? I wonder how he got so-"

"You can stop talking about me any time now," Naruto cut in, his shuriken training done. He walked forward and casually pulled out his shurikens from the tree and sat down near the group. They looked genuinely surprised.

"How are you able to hear us when we are using whispering so quietly?" Haku asked. No name only looked at him with curious eyes. Naruto shrugged and laid back, hands behind his head. Naruto suddenly asked, "Hey Zabuza, why is Orochimaru after you guys?"

Yet again they were surprised, but answered quickly, "He is after Haku's Blood Line Limit."

"Oh those things, they are a waste of time, considering I don't have one." Naruto stated carelessly.

"Why did he pay you a visit?"

"He wanted me to join him." Naruto shrugged again.

"Well since you don't want to join him, what about our offer?" Haku asked, waiting.

"If it'll mean me practicing on him more often, then I accept."

Zabuza looked at Haku in triumph, "Good. We have to move out now because we have a long walk ahead of us."

Naruto didn't move.

"I said we move out." Zabuza repeated. Naruto only laid there. He shifted and said, "If I am going to be in this group, we need a few ground rules. One, I don't take orders from those under me. Two, I go where ever I want. Three, I call the shots when it comes to infiltration jobs. And four, whatever happens to me, you are not to interfere."

Zabuza only stared at him. Knowing that the boy could kill him without much work, Zabuza nodded. Naruto got up and said, "I am Naruto, but you will call me…"

"_**Don't get cocky. You are not worthy to be called Naruto-sama."**_

"_Fine, Kyuubi-sama."_ Naruto thought a moment for a good name, but found none, "Fine, you may call me Naruto. Let's go."

Naruto took off in the direction of the village he wanted to infiltrate.

"Naruto, we have a job in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Please put aside some of your previous plans and help us complete this job."

Naruto stopped and turned a smile on his face, "What is in it for me?"

Zabuza answered, "If you were to come with us? Lots of ANBU members at your mercy."

Naruto liked the sound of that, so he gestured for Zabuza to lead the way. Zabuza turned back around and headed back to the Village his job was located at.


	5. The Scroll

Chapter 5

"You know what your job is, now go and do it." Their employer waved them off. Zabuza nodded and walked out the door, Naruto and Haku followed. Their job was relatively easy. Infiltrate Konoha, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and grab some old scroll. Naruto could do it by himself, but he didn't want all the fun to himself. The Village he was to infiltrate sounded familiar, but Naruto didn't broad on it.

They reached the village by nightfall, killing the guards by the door. Like they were part of the shadows, they crept to where the library was located. Naruto had a major sense of deja vu but still ignored it. Naruto crept away, following the infiltration plan and silently removed the vent near the ground. Only he was small enough to fit in, so the others had to hide and keep look out. Naruto hid all of his chakra, so he wouldn't set off the chakra alarms and climbed into the library.

Naruto knew where the scroll was, because Zabuza told him. He walked up the stairs quietly and crept along the walls to the designated spot. He saw the door that led to the Hokage's office and smiled. He walked up to the door and quietly opened it; it's well oiled hinges making no sound. Naruto crept along the long hallway, eyes flashing everywhere. He soon reached the end of the hall and opened the door quietly. He found himself in a well furnished office with a bookcase behind an oak desk.

Naruto smiled again and went to the bookcase, pulling on a bright green one. The bookcase made a small grating sound and moved to the right. Naruto found a small pocket in the wall where the scroll he was looking for placed on a stand. Naruto took out the replacement scroll and quickly switched the two scrolls. He tucked the new scroll inside the little backpack he has on his back and pulled the same green book to close it.

The bookcase moved silently back into place and Naruto turned to go. He saw a man in the shadows, watching him. He had silvery grey hair that stuck up into the air, and one of his eyes was covered with his bandana. He wore a green vest over his blue suit, and he had his hands in his pockets.

Naruto stood up straight and waited for the man to do something, noting that he looked familiar. The man only stood there, watching him with one eye. Naruto took one stepped to his right and saw that the man didn't do anything. So he started running right, seeing him follow to try to cut him off. Naruto quickly changed direction and jumped out the window. The man was caught of guard but went after the ten year old boy.

Naruto took the forty foot drop with ease, landing softly and ran. The man behind him had to land on another roof to follow him. Naruto hid in the shadows near Zabuza and passed him the bag. Zabuza nodded and moved away. Naruto jumped back out to create a diversion for Zabuza and Haku to get away. He jumped onto the roof and was in full view of the familiar man. He jumped away when the man ran after him.

Naruto led them away and soon found himself on a house roof in front of a giant cliff with expertly carved faces on it. Naruto didn't even look at the cliff because several other nin suddenly appeared. _They must have found the dead bodies_, Naruto thought, smiling stupidly. He was now completely surrounded and the man that found him walked forward. Naruto only kept smiling, making them drop their guard a bit, "You are to give up now and hand over the scroll."

Naruto just shrugged and said, "Well, I no longer have it. Maybe it's half way to its new owner?"

Just then, the grey haired nin snapped orders at two ANBU behind him and they instantly disappeared. Naruto only laughed, "Like you are going to find them that way."

He put his arms up and curled his fingers behind his head, changing his stance a bit. "You aren't going to find them that much I know."

The man ignored his comments and spoke to the man at his right. He nodded to a ninja behind him and he moved forward to knock Naruto out. Naruto, of course, heard what he said and quickly jumped up and out of the circle. He was instantly surrounded again but this time, they put their guard way up. "Why won't you listen to me? You won't find them and you can't knock me out with such slow movements. You guys should train a lot harder, you know. You guys are weakl-" All of them attacked at once, but that wasn't the real Naruto. It was a copy-nin and the real Naruto was with the group. As soon as they touched the copy-nin, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A clone? Where did that boy learn that?" The man only shrugged and gave more orders out. They needed to find that blasted scroll.

Naruto laughed hysterically as he jumped from branch to branch. They actually fell for the copy-nin. Of all the things to fall for, it was the copy-nin! Zabuza and Haku laughed too, knowing what Naruto did. In a couple of minutes, they found themselves in the Village hidden in the Mist.

They quickly handed over the scroll and got their reward. They left and Naruto got a little mad. "I thought you said I could fight the ninjas? You guys are helpless without me."

They took the insult quietly, knowing he was right. They couldn't have gotten the bloody scroll if he hadn't been there. What they knew of him so far was that he never got mad. When ever they threw an insult at him, he took it and just smiled. He must have had a bad past in order to be that well disciplined. They walked out of the Village and continued to go through the night.

Naruto felt the approaching chakra signatures before Haku did. He instantly ran into the forest saying, "Follow me."

They followed without question, and hid where he did, hiding their chakra. Soon enough they saw several ninja stop where they were a couple of minutes before. Haku felt their chakra signatures and imprinted it into memory. The ninja started to whisper to each other, and Naruto heard them, "They were here a couple of minutes before, but now, I can't feel anything."

"Does anyone else know where they went?"

"No," Several whispered.

"Well he isn't so fast as to disappear so suddenly."

"What about that scroll? Do you have any idea where that went?"

"No, they either have it still, or it is already delivered."

"Okay, spread out an-" Naruto suddenly jumped out from hiding, gesturing to Zabuza and Haku to go. He landed at the edge of the forest and surprised everyone, "You really shouldn't talk about me, you know."

They all put their guards up and waited for Naruto to make his move. Naruto only yawned in mock tiredness and rubbed his eyes. They took the gesture as an opening and attacked. Naruto didn't move until the last second, jumped and landed gracefully ten feet away, in other direction. He stuck out his tongue, angering the ninja who instantly surrounded him. Naruto smiled stupidly, but didn't try to get away. The man from earlier, the familiar one came forward and said, "Where is the scroll?"

Naruto shrugged and answered, "With its new owner."

"Who hired you?"

"None of your concern, old man."

"It is my concern, where is the scroll?"

"I told you, with its new owner."

"At least tell me where your last employer lives."

"Heh, my last? That was my first."

"Really now, are you going to tell me where he is?"

Naruto shrugged, "What's in it for me?"

"We spare your life."

"My life isn't worth anything."

"Really? So you don't care if we kill you now?"

"No, but you won't because you need that scroll and I am the only one who can tell you."

The man sighed, obviously defeated. "Now if you don't mind, I need my personal space here."

He nodded to the ninja who surrounded Naruto and they backed off a bit. Naruto waved his hand back and forth, telling them to move farther. They did, and Naruto felt better. He didn't try to jump away, but he smiled stupidly, "Whats your name?"

"Kakashi…Yours? You look oddly familiar."

"You do too, but I am not giving my name out yet. You haven't gained that right."

"How will I gain the right? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I have a hard time to trust, being alone all my life."

Kakashi only nodded, understanding. He thought a moment and asked, "Do you have a Village?"

"Not that I can remember. I ran away when I was three."

"Nobody came looking for you?"

"No, why should they? They thought I was a…"

"**_Don't tell them you idiot!" _**The Kyuubi-sama cut him off. Naruto instantly shut up.

"_Sorry Kyuubi-sama."_

"A what?" Kakashi pressed.

"I was the dirt under their shoes."

Kakashi wasn't convinced that the boy in front of him was telling them the truth. He mentally shrugged and stepped forward one step. Naruto backed off two steps, not wanting Kakashi anywhere near him. Kakashi looked confused, taking another step forward. Naruto steeped back two steps and said, "Just stay where you are and I won't move anymore. I am having an uneasy feeling."

Kakashi stood still, asking, "Why are you feeling so uneasy? We are not here to hurt you."

"I don't know that for sure."

Kakashi nodded, noting how smart the kid was. "Come with us and we will make sure no one hurts you."

"I am not going with you. I don't trust you."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"No one tells me what to do."

"Well in this case, you have to. Come quietly."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you are ANBU and ANBU are not to be trusted."

"Well, aren't you the smart one?"

"That's how I survived this long."

"Well, we have questions to ask you, but you need to come with us."

"I said no, and that's my final answer."

Kakashi looked like he frowned, and he snapped his fingers. All came at Naruto but he was too fast for them. He jumped up, did a couple of hands signs and shouted, "Teleportation Jutsu!" and he disappeared.

"Damn, lost him again!" Kakashi cursed. "Find him and bring him back here!"

All nodded, and Kakashi watched them disappear. After he was alone for a few minutes, someone came out of the forest. Kakashi looked at him, and saw that it was Orochimaru. He was instantly on alert saying, "That's why the boy had an uneasy feeling. What do you want Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru only smiled and said, "I want the boy when you find him, of course."

"He is coming with us, Orochimaru. The boy is far too dangerous to go with you."

"Don't I know it. He took my men out easily."

"Really? He would be a valuable ally then. Maybe I should offer a hand of friendship out to him."

Orochimaru smiled coldly, "He won't want to. I sense a powerful chakra level in the boy. He does whatever he wants."

"Well at least it is better than going with you."

"Do you want me to tell you who helped him out?"

Kakashi frowned, "And what would you want in return?"

Orochimaru only shrugged, "Nothing. Zabuza and Haku got him on their little group and they were hired by someone in the Village Hidden in the Waves."

After he said that, Orochimaru turned around and jumped away. Kakashi didn't let his guard down until he was certain Orochimaru was well away from him. Kakashi waited several minutes when the ANBU members came back, holding a writhing boy. They put him down and watched for a long while until he stopped. He was shivering violently and curled up into a fetal position.

"You found him like this?"

An ANBU member on his left shook his head, "We engaged him into battle and quite suddenly, he looked shocked at something. Then he started to scream out in pain. We don't know what it was, but his chakra spiked at an amazing level."

Kakashi nodded, when the boy suddenly stood up on weary legs. He looked around blurrily, like he didn't know if this was a dream, then immediately changed his stance. The sudden change brought unease, and Kakashi stepped forward. The kid stepped back, not wanting him to come any closer. Kakashi stopped, and frowned, "Why don't you want anyone near?"

"I just don't okay? Just leave me alone. I am no longer interested in those stupid infiltration jobs."

"I changed my mind. I want to offer you a hand of friendship and welcome you into ANBU."

The boy shook his head stubbornly. "Get it through your thick skull! I am not going with you!"

"I need to know why."

"None of your god damn business!"

"You are kind of young to be using that kind language."

"I am much older than you in experience and that counts for everything!"

"Don't you have a smart mouth?"

Naruto knew what he was trying to do and instantly put on a stupid smile, "Yep, me the smart mouth!"

Kakashi knew when he smiled that he didn't want to get mad. He ventured further, "Why were you writing on the ground in pain?"

The boy looked shocked, but quickly answered, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would like to help."

"You can't help me. No one can."

"Won't you at least come with me?"

The boy thought a moment then nodded, "Okay but none of them with…" He thought again, and backed off saying, "No, I will not go with you."

Kakashi now thought that the boy was getting some orders from someone else, because he looked confused.

"Why the sudden change in heart?"

The boy slapped his head in mocked distress, "Why doesn't anybody listen to the little people?"

Kakashi laughed at that, it was pretty funny. The boy looked at him and smiled stupidly. Kakashi stopped laughing, and acted like he didn't care.

"You aren't going to let me go, are you?" The kid swayed on the spot.

"No, because our enemies have their eyes and ears trained on you. If they get a hold of you, they could be unstoppable."

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I believe you, but we are only trying to be safe." And he snapped his fingers. The boy tried to get away, but he was too tired. He was knocked out and carried off, towards Konoha.


	6. The Real Training Begins

**(A/N: Here is the next chappy! Keep the reviews coming because they keep me going!)**

Chapter 6

Naruto woke up to a ceiling above him. At first he didn't know what it was, but when he turned his head, he found that he was in a small room with ANBU members standing near the only door. Naruto instantly stood up and tackled the ANBU members to get out. They were ready, but Naruto was still too much for them. Naruto tried to open the door, but he was knocked backwards by some chakra seal. He landed with a thump, but got up again to try again. After being knocked back several hundred times and using some jutsu's he knew, he sill couldn't break the stupid seal.

He sat down in the middle of the room, panting hard. He wasn't winded, but he was afraid of enclosed spaces. Being outside all your life did do the trick, and Naruto felt himself panicking. No one would come for a while and the ANBU were still on the floor. He was stuck here for a while. Soon Naruto grew frantic to be let out.

He got up and grabbed a ninja and held him in a headlock. He yelled, "If you don't let me out, I will kill him!"

There was no response. Naruto grew more pissed by the minute, "LET ME OUT!!!"

Someone opened the door and came in. Naruto dropped the ANBU where he was and tackled the newcomer to the ground. He jumped away but was tackled by other ANBU. It took twenty ANBU to finally get him under control. Naruto looked around frantically for a way out, not caring about the weird faces they were making at him.

"What is wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"LET ME GO!!"

"Why? Don't you feel safer indoors?"

Naruto only stared at him in hatred.

"Well, don't you? We brought you in here for a reason."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THAT REASON IS!!! LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed, trying to get away.

"There is no reason to yell, but we will not let you go."

"Let-me-go before I get mad," Naruto snapped, his anger rising with every moment.

"And why should I be scared?"

That pushed Naruto over the edge. The Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto began to become more aggressive.

Kakashi watched in amazement as the boy in front of him grew claws, fangs and his pupils turned into slits. A red chakra started to whirl around the boys' body and they were knocked backwards from an unexpected chakra burst. Naruto jumped on Kakashi and was about to kill him when something flashed behind his eyes. He nodded once and jumped out of the building.

Naruto landed with ease on the ground and began to run on all fours. People were in a hurry to get out of his way, but Naruto didn't pay them any mind. All he needed to do was get out, get out, and get out. He stopped when some ANBU from earlier jumped in front of him. Naruto smiled maliciously and started to run again. They tried to stop him, but Naruto didn't stop and in this state, he couldn't be stopped.

He ran out of the Village and used a Transportation Jutsu. The ANBU had no idea where he went, and most likely, he teleported a long way. They returned to Kakashi, who was talking to the Third.

"There is no mistaking it. He is the boy with the Nine Tail sealed inside. I doubt he remembers this place because he disappeared when he was three." The Third spoke, thinking.

"No wonder why the kid changed his mind about killing me. He got orders from the Kyuubi inside of him to leave immediately."

"Yes, I was afraid that the Kyuubi would somehow use the boy, but I had no idea the boy would be that obedient."

"Well, I am lucky he is, or you would've lost a good ANBU member and friend."

The Third nodded and chuckled, "Yes, we wouldn't want you gone."

"What do we do now?"

"You need to find him before Akatsuki finds out about him. And before that snake Orochimaru gets his hands on him."

"We will try."

With the major chakra boost, Naruto teleported twenty-five miles north east of Konoha. He sat down to recover and to converse with Kyuubi-sama.

"_Why are they so thick skulled?"_

"_**I don't know, but they seemed to be interested in you for different reasons."**_

"_Well, they can kiss my ass before I go with them again."_

The Kyuubi chuckled, **_"You need to be stronger, but I can not force another transformation on you."_**

"_Do I know that alright, the last one hurt like hell."_

_**You need to somehow become stronger without picking sides."**_

"_Hn. Well, I don't know. I am wanted now, and I am going to assume that they know our secret."_

"_**You shouldn't have gotten mad."**_

"_I know that, but I couldn't help it. Those damn bastards don't know how to tell if someone is uncomfortable."_

"_**Yeah, but why would they when they mainly deal criminals?"**_

"_Are you saying that I am a criminal, Kyuubi-sama?"_

"_**Yes, flesh-bag, but not the kind they usually deal with. You are much stronger thanks to me."**_

"_Kyuubi-sama, how many transformations are left?"_

"_**Three. Three transformations are left before you are all powerful."**_

"_I am lucky to have you sealed inside me, Kyuubi-sama. Someday, I will kill every one of the humans that treated me badly."_

"_**We shall see, flesh-bag, go to sleep now."**_

"_Okay, Kyuubi-sama."_

Naruto lay down in some shade and fell asleep. This left the Kyuubi to think to himself for a while. He has taking a liking to the brat, but he won't say that to him. Soon, the boy will be strong enough to be able to take his power and soul. That stupid seal only worked when he tried to get out, but not when he wanted to take over the kid's body.

"_**Wake up, flesh-bag, you are being watched."**_

Naruto woke up to an orange sky. He got up quickly and shook the sleep from his movements. He sensed two chakra signatures nearby and smiled, "You can come out now, Zabuza and Haku."

They jumped out of the forest and right in front of him. Naruto smiled stupidly and waited for them to say something.

"What happened? I couldn't feel your chakra at all."

"The bastards took me to that stupid Village we took the scroll from and tried to restrain me. I'm telling you now to never restrain me. You don't want to end up dead."

They only looked at him and Zabuza asked, "Did you rat us out?"

"Why the hell would I rat you out? I got enough sudden enemies as it is!"

"Well, a couple ANBU came after us looking for the scroll." Zabuza said, looking briefly at Haku.

"It must have been Orochimaru because I felt his chakra signature before those damn ANBU carried me back to that Kakashi guy."

Zabuza looked surprised, but bowed their heads quickly. "I think you should back to the Village Hidden in the Waves for a while. You can train in secret there, and Konoha ANBU is not allowed in without permission from Waves authorities."

Naruto asked Kyuubi-sama and he agreed. Naruto nodded, and followed them. They reached the village by morning, and they got in without question. Zabuza led the way through the streets and finally came to a giant mansion near the back. Naruto looked at it, not knowing that they could build something this big.

"I am not going inside."

Zabuza looked at him, "Why not? It's safer than out here."

"I would rather take my chances on the roof."

Zabuza shrugged and led Haku into the mansion. Naruto jumped up to a window, then to another one, and another until he reached the top. Naruto looked around and found that the place was really open and no one was up here. He lay down and relaxed for a bit before Haku and Zabuza came up. They nodded to Naruto and they began training.

**(A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but you got to review to get me motivated! I'll try to make the next one good.)**


	7. The Two Sided Mission

**(A/N: So sorry it took so long! I hope you all forgive me about how long it took but I ran into some computer troubles. Here's the chapter I promised a while ago and I'll try to get the next one up! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 7

Naruto is now twelve years old. He has learned a whole array of new jutsu's and he went through another two transformations. Kyuubi-sama informed him that the last one wouldn't come until he was fifteen, unless dire circumstances aroused. Naruto was a bit happy at that, knowing the intense pain wasn't going to come for a while.

Haku had become so strong and fast, that he was able to match Naruto easily. He learned many of his Blood Line Limit techniques, and was soon faster than Naruto. Naruto only laughed hysterically at this news saying, "If I take these weights off, you'd better hope that you'll even survive a second!"

That's when they found out that Naruto had twenty-five pound weights on his wrists, upper arms, upper legs and ankles. Haku adopted the idea but with lighter weights for now. Even Zabuza got weights, allowing them both to increase their speed greatly. Naruto showed them almost as much as they showed him and soon, they were all good friends. Naruto would always be the strongest, since the Kyuubi was inside him and he soon learned Zabuza's dream. He wanted to make a small army of the best ninja and take over the Country of the Waves.

Naruto liked the idea. Kyuubi-sama liked it too, ordering Naruto to protect the weaklings for as long as possible so the dream would be a success. Then they will either kill Zabuza or make him step down from reign. Naruto accepted with a heavy heart. They were nice to him and were his friends. But he had to listen to Kyuubi-sama, or else he'll make him weak again. Naruto didn't want that.

Naruto told them what would happen if he got mad, or was forced into a small area. They were scared after, never trying to make him go indoors. Naruto smiled at that. They understood why he never got mad, and the consequences that happened if he did. Soon, Zabuza accepted a job that would prove easy enough.

They had to kill an old man that was supposed to be lightly guarded and escorted by a team of genins. The job paid a handsome sum for the death of an old bridge builder. They started out and hid in the trees for a while. The stupid old man should be coming soon, because it's been hours since they stopped. Finally, some figures appeared in the distance. Naruto sniffed the air and caught the scent of ANBU members.

"Shit! The old man has extra protection. Several ANBU members plus the brats hired for the damn escort." Naruto whispered to his friends.

"This should prove fun, right?" Haku smirked at Zabuza. He only nodded, and kept looking at the approaching group. Naruto jumped away from the two to get a better look. They watched him go, not really caring. They knew what he was going to do, and they knew he wouldn't get caught.

Naruto jumped into another tree and watched the group walk by. He didn't even bother to look at the ANBU but looked at the young and weak ones with them. There was one girl in the group. She had pink hair that was held back with a blue metal plated bandana, with her bangs hanging on the sides of her face. Naruto couldn't see her eyes, but he was no longer interested in her. He looked at the second, who was a teenager, by the look of him.

He wore white shorts with a blue shirt that hid his neck. His metal plated bandana was on his forehead and tied up in the back. He had black hair and his eyes were a dark color. Naruto looked at the third one and saw that it was a fat kid eating something that was in this aluminum bag he had. He looked at the guy behind them, and to his surprise, it was Kakashi.

Naruto silently made his way back to the group and waited for them to get here. They must have sensed something because they suddenly stopped and did some hand signals. Naruto cursed and ran back to the spot he was before. Zabuza and Haku jumped out in front of them, waiting for Naruto to appear behind them. Kakashi saw Zabuza and said, "Hello Zabuza, do you know where the boy is?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because we were 'informed' that he would be in the group."

"Look yourself," Zabuza gestured with his hand for them to look behind them. There stood Naruto, smiling stupidly. The boy with the blue shirt smirked and walked forward, attempting to engage Naruto in battle. Kakashi stopped him and said, "This boy is too advanced for you, Sasuke. Go and help protect the old man."

Sasuke gave Naruto one more smirk, but backed off. Kakashi walked forward and smiled, "Hey, Naruto. How are you this fine day?"

"So that pathetic excuse of a Hokage told you who I was?" Naruto smirked.

Kakashi ignored the insult and walked forward some more. Naruto backed off, not wanting Kakashi to come closer.

"Why don't you want me to come close? We're all friends here." Kakashi smiled again, taking a step forward.

"I don't let anyone close. Back off before I decide to get mad."

Kakashi knew what he meant and stopped. Naruto smirked, knowing that Kakashi was afraid of him. That served Naruto well.

Zabuza did a Mist Technique and Naruto quickly ran around Kakashi before he could do anything else. He silently ran up to the girl, put his hand over her mouth and whispered 'boo' in her ear before jumping away. The girl was trying to get away, but it was useless. Naruto felt her heartbeat quicken and he loved how scared she was.

He knocked her out and jumped down to grab another one. He went after the cocky guy next, knowing he was going to be an easy target. He snuck up behind him, put his hand over his mouth and whispered 'guess who?' before jumping away again. Sasuke was so surprised that he didn't move for a couple of minutes. Then his fear kicked in and he began to struggle. Naruto just knocked him out and put him near the girl.

He just had to roll the fat guy away and he wouldn't have a problem with him anymore but the mist began to lift, giving him less cover. Zabuza never showed him how to do it, so he had to back him up.

Naruto listened for a couple of minutes and pinpointed their location. He never got to them because he suddenly had this uneasy feeling. He knew who was nearby. That damn Orochimaru guy. Naruto didn't have time to deal with him, but he had no choice. He tried to run to Zabuza to help but he was knocked to the ground from behind. Naruto jumped up and faced Orochimaru.

He just stood there, watching with a smirk plastered on his face. Naruto just put on his stupid smile and waited. It wasn't long before Orochimaru attacked head on. Naruto kept his stupid smile on his face and dodged each of his attacks. He then tried punch and kick Orochimaru, but he had good evasiveness. Naruto finally got tired of this guy and jumped away. He quickly removed the weights from his wrists and ankles, making him one-hundred pounds lighter, and much, much faster.

Naruto smiled maliciously and attacked Orochimaru without warning. Orochimaru wasn't able to dodge this time. His punch hit Orochimaru's face head on and he went flying. Naruto smiled, jumped away, quickly replaced his weights and went to Zabuza to help him out.

When he got there, Zabuza was trying to hold off several ANBU while Haku tried to hold off Kakashi and other ANBU. Naruto did some hand signs and called out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A whole bunch of Naruto clones appeared, catching the attention of everyone. They all attacked, while the real Naruto stood back and watched. He watched them struggle for a bit and then remembered the old man. He looked around for him and saw him being protected by two ANBU members.

Naruto smiled and quickly ran into the forest to sneak up on them. He waited a moment and threw a well aim kunai. It hit him in the back of the neck, killing him instantly. The ANBU turned at the sudden movement of the old man and saw him fall lifelessly. In the next instant, Naruto threw two more kunai and they too fell, dead.

Naruto was just about to call a retreat when a big, thick fingered hand covered his mouth and another arm pinned his arms to his sides. Naruto struggled in the guy's arms, trying to get free. A flare went up and the ANBU retreated. The guy holding him jumped back and retreated. His mission was a success, but so was theirs.

Zabuza saw a flare go up and all the ANBU retreated. There was only one clone left, and he ran up to them.

"The old man is dead, I killed him. But before I could yell out my success, I was taken by a big guy who was obviously on their side! You are not to try and retrieve me, but go back to our employer, gain the prize money, and stay at the mansion until I return." And with that, the clone disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Zabuza and Haku looked at each other, but knew better than to disobey Naruto when he gave an order. They nodded and quickly disappeared, back to the Village of the Waves.

**(A/N: If you have any questions or concerns about my story, please review and tell me! The more the better! I'll try to make it a lot better with fights but I can't make any promises because I am not too good at them. Especially typing them out, it's so frustrating at times! Anyway, later!)**


	8. The Kyuubi's Plan

**(A/N: I've had several...suggestions... of how light Naruto's weights are. When I wrote that chapter, I hadn't though of his transformations. BUT! I am going to fix that in one of the following chapters when Naruto begins to train again. Pease tell me if you want me to go hard on the boy...or easy on him, because your my fans... And your opinion does count! Anyway, please continue before I jabber off again!)**

Chapter 8

Naruto was taken to a small camp a couple hours from the battle scene. Naruto struggled to keep calm but being restrained mad made it hard. Kakashi was nearby with any ANBU members that were left. They were doing something in a small area to their left and several were already eating. Some were keeping watch and Kakashi was standing there, watching him.

"Can I let him go now? He's already bitten me twenty-five times and kicked my shins too many times to count." The voice came from the man who was holding him, and it sounded whiny. Kakashi only laughed and shook his head. Naruto was losing control, his pupils changing from slits back to normal ones and back again. Kakashi saw this and ordered the men to hurry.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We aren't going to hurt you, so stay calm." Kakashi said, pulling out an orange book he had and began to read it.

Naruto bit the man's hand harder and managed to get his mouth free, "YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED M-" Naruto was muffled by the guys hand again. Kakashi frowned, watching Naruto stare at him in pure hatred.

"We are only trying to make sure Orochimaru doesn't get you." Kakashi said, putting the book away. Naruto made a muffled response. Kakashi nodded to the man who restrained Naruto and he let his mouth go.

"Orochimaru isn't a match for me. I took him out in one punch. I sent him flying!" Naruto smiled stupidly, trying to get his arms free. Kakashi only looked at him and asked, "When was this?"

"Before I killed the old man and did it ever feel good when I killed your men." Naruto smile turned vicious. Kakashi could see that Naruto was mad now, because fangs began to slowly appear. Kakashi gestured to the man and he walked to the place where they were setting something up. Naruto was suddenly on the alert, trying to figure out what they were doing.

"What are you guys-" Naruto was muffled again. A growl that sounded like it came from deep inside Naruto's chest was heard and Kakashi knew he didn't have much time. He went forward and helps finish the thing on the ground. Once it was finished, they backed off a bit. Kakashi motioned for the man and he came forward, trying hard to restrain the now pissed off Naruto.

Kakashi motioned for the people who were going to help out and they went to three of the four corners, kneeling. Kakashi kneeled down at the last one and nodded to the man. He nodded quickly to the others and they began to chant and do several hand signs. Naruto was thrown in the center as a blue thing appeared, completely sealing Naruto inside. Naruto got up quickly and attacked the blue seal thing viciously. It didn't give in. Kakashi stood up and walked away, his helpers following. Naruto looked at the man who restrained him and saw that it was some old guy with long, spiky hair. He had dark eyes and weird clothes on. Naruto growled viciously at him and tried to attack but the blue thing stopped him.

"Jiraiya, come here and let Naruto settle down. He isn't going anywhere at the moment." Jiraiya took one more look at Naruto before leaving. Naruto didn't stop. He attacked over and over, using his shurikens and kunai but nothing worked. Naruto was just trying to vent his anger off but so far, it wasn't working. For another hour, all he did was attack the barrier they put up, hoping it would dissolve. He then finally calmed down enough to see and think clearly.

Naruto sat down in the center and started to talk to Kyuubi-sama.

"_Damn! Now I am trapped in this blue thing with the people I hate the most!"_

"**_It's your fault,"_** The Kyuubi stated. **_"You got careless and let your guard down at the wrong time. You're an idiot, flesh-bag."_**

"_I know, Kyuubi-sama. How am I supposed to get out of here?"_

"_**I have an idea, but it is dangerous."**_

"_What is it, Kyuubi-sama?"_

"_**I am going to force the last transformation on you."**_

Naruto looked completely shocked on the outside, and then he began to shake his head, _"You can't Kyuubi-sama. You said it wouldn't come until I was fifteen!"_

"_**Silence! I know I told you that, but I also said, 'Unless dire circumstances aroused'. This counts."**_

"_Fine, Kyuubi-sama, I am ready."_

"_**Good, because this will hurt."**_

Naruto got ready for the pain to come and come it did. It was so intense that he screamed out in the first second. His whole body quaked with pain. He heard people running to his cage, but he didn't care anymore. All he knew at the moment was pain, pain and more pain.

Kakashi looked down at the squirming Naruto on the ground. He hasn't seen, or felt anything this momentous. Chakra was pulsing outwards from the kid, and still he screamed. It continued on and on, not stopping. Naruto still screamed, but soon, you couldn't hear it because of his throat. All he was doing was breathing out droplets of blood.

Kakashi couldn't bring the barrier down until it wore itself down, or was destroyed from the inside. Soon, Naruto began to writhe and hold his head, still trying to scream out in pain. Kakashi watched as Naruto's ears became longer and pointed, his nails becoming sharper and more dangerous. His hair began to grow until it was passed his waist and Naruto's body growing much more muscular under the almost skin tight clothing he had on. His fingernails grew long and pointed, sharp as a kunai and much more lethal. Naruto began growing fangs and were sharp and a whole two inches long. A tail sprouted from above Naruto's butt and it kept growing. Another one grew next to it, then another. Soon he had eight tails, but he didn't stopping squirming and writing.

A whole hour and a half passed before the boy's soundless screams ceased and he lay still, in a fetal position. Kakashi saw involuntary shivering and twitching, but he still couldn't help Naruto. Several ANBU were watching, shock or disgust on their faces.

Jiraiya watched the poor boy too, but he couldn't do anything. Finally, the boy fell into a restless sleep, complete and utterly worn out from the severe pain he felt. Everyone watched his breathing slow to a peaceful rhythm and they sat down near the seal to watch on him.

Naruto woke up in a different place. He felt much, much stronger, but he didn't feel like himself anymore. After a quick inspection, Naruto found that he had fangs, claws, eight tails, pointed ears and longer hair. Naruto pulled a string out of one of his pockets and tied his hair back, so it wouldn't get in the way. Then he looked around, and saw even more ANBU members watching him.

The blue thing was still there, but Naruto felt calmer than he has in a while. He just sat down and closed his eyes to think. He didn't want to talk to Kyuubi-sama yet, but he let his thoughts drift. The crowd of ANBU members moved apart to let someone through. Naruto saw who it was, but didn't comment.

It was the Third and Jiraiya. The Third sat down on a chair and watched Naruto carefully. After a while, the Third spoke, "Will you tell me what happened, Naruto?"

Naruto asked Kyuubi-sama but he didn't respond, so Naruto nodded. The Third listened to Naruto speak, "I don't like to be restrained. I don't like to be held against my will. I got mad enough and wanted out badly enough that Kyuubi-sama forced a transformation on me. It wasn't supposed to happen until I was fifteen, but due to recent events," He glared at Jiraiya. "It happened closer than it was supposed to."

The Third only watched him for a bit, then asked, "Did the Kyuubi tell-"

"Kyuubi-sama!" Naruto cut him off. The Third nodded and continued, "Did Kyuubi-sama give you permission to tell me this?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, he isn't saying anything to me."

"Nothing at all?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? God…" Naruto fell silent and just stared at the Third. After a bit, Kyuubi-sama did speak, but not in Naruto's mind. Naruto's eyes turned blood red and he spoke, "Hello Third. So nice to see you," he chuckled, panting slightly.

The Third only looked shocked. When he recovered he said, "Why are you doing this, Kyuubi?"

Naruto chuckled, "Because I don't have a choice. I refuse to be trapped in this human for the rest of his life, so I decided to take over his body. Are you surprised, Third?"

The Third was surprised but he didn't show it, "The seal will not allow it, Nine Tail. Stop this madness before you rip the boy apart."

"Never, he is my willing slave. He listens to anything I say, in return for the power to rip apart his enemies." He panted, staring hungrily at the Third.

"Why would he want to do that?"

"You are seriously asking me that, Third? You've seen how these pathetic humans treated him as a child. He was raging inside, but seemed happy on the outside. He always hid his anger, always put on his signature smile when someone called him down. He never fit in, and his father made all of this happen by sealing me inside this body." Naruto panted, still staring hungrily at the Third. He thought for a bit, and then said, "Did you tell him that it was his father?"

"What do you think?"

The Third fell silent watching the Kyuubi let go of Naruto's mind and the boy fell to the ground, sleeping. He brought this upon the boy; he was to blame since his father was dead. He shouldn't have told the public where or who the Kyuubi was sealed in. He should have just put the boy with a family and watch him grow up. But he didn't, he didn't keep the seal a secret, he didn't place the boy in a family, he didn't do anything but watch while the boy suffered.

And now, they were all going to pay for what he, the Third, didn't do.

**(A/N: Ooooo... The plot thickens! Nice twist in the following chapters, but of course, there's always got to be a twist, eh? Anyway, please review!**

**Go easy on the boy 0 votes**

**Go hard on the boy 0 votes**

**You decide which one to write, because it will decide the outcome of some chapters. Anyway, later!)**


	9. Choices and Outcomes

**(A/N: Thanks to all for reviewing! Just to let some people know, I have enabled the anonymous people to review! I will not tolerate flames or stuff like that. Heh... Flames... How ironic. Anyway, here's the next chapter and the result for the votes are at the end of the chapter... Along with another vote! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 9

Naruto woke up in the same place, but nobody was with him. Naruto felt happy he was alone, with no one to stare at him. He needed to get out of here, but the stupid blue thing was up. Naruto waited for someone to come and see him, but nobody came.

Naruto just sighed and got up to do some exercises. After that, he couldn't do his accuracy, so he moved into his training with a clone. Naruto did a couple of hand signs and said, "Advanced Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A clone of him appeared and they both engaged in close combat. Since he was training with an equal, Naruto got thrown into the wall of the blue thing and it itself knocked him back into the small arena. He began to laugh at all the pain he was going through just because this barrier was too small to maneuver in correctly. Naruto was enjoying himself so much; he failed to notice the young people who entered the room.

Naruto finally saw them, but didn't make a comment because he was so busy with his clone. It was the two that he knocked out when he tried to and successfully killed the old man. He continued to fight the clone, but was soon tired and bored with it, so he let the taxing jutsu go.

He sat down to catch his breath, and he quietly retrieved what ever kunai was near him. He didn't eve bother to look at the two young ninja, but continued to retrieve the kunai, since he didn't use shurikens. After a while, he finally found and retrieved the kunai and just sat there, waiting for them to talk. Finally, the pink haired girl piped up, "That was amazing! Will you teach us a few jutsu's?" She smiled and waited. Naruto was pretty surprised but said, "Maybe."

The other guy was named Sasuke, if Naruto remembered correctly. He watched Naruto's every move, and calculated. Naruto didn't give him a second glance. He quickly went through his list of jutsu's and picked one that would prove relatively easy for the pink haired girl.

"What is your name?" Naruto looked at the pink haired girl, waiting. She answered immediately, "Haruno Sakura!" She then bowed slightly. Naruto nodded and began, "I will teach you one jutsu, but I know not if it is too advance for you."

Sakura only nodded, obviously excited. Naruto carried on, "But before I teach it to you, I need to know what your specialties are."

"I am very good in the medical field." She said. Naruto nodded. Satisfied, he continued, "Then this jutsu should be relatively easy for you and will heal a greater range of injuries."

Sakura nodded again, waiting patiently. Naruto waited a moment and did some hand signs in slow motion for her to memorize. Sakura began and Naruto coached her through it, making sure that she could do it fast enough. He then told her the words, and made sure she said them right. As soon as he was done teaching her the new jutsu, someone came in.

"Hey there, Naruto. Nice to see you're awake." Kakashi said, looking at Sakura curiously as she practiced her hand signs.

"I taught her a new jutsu."

"Why?" Kakashi inquired.

"Because she wanted me to, and… _he _didn't say anything to oppose it." Naruto shrugged, feeling Sasuke's eyes on him.

"Oh, okay then, fine by me."

"I want to be let go in the next few days so I can return to my colleagues and Village." Naruto stated, watching Kakashi. One of his tails flicked in annoyance.

"Your village is here, Naruto. We will not be letting you go until Hokage-sama says so, no sooner." Kakashi said, watching Sakura. Naruto looked surprised.

"This isn't my Village. I don't have a real Village, because I can not remember the Village I was born in. _He _never told me, so why should I believe you?"

This made Kakashi looked at him with a curious eye, "Why would you believe _him_ instead of me?"

"Because _he _gave me a future, _he_ didn't judge me the way the villagers did in my old Village. I left my Village when I was three. You really expect me to remember what my Village was called?"

Kakashi only looked at Naruto, sinking in his words. He was snapped back to reality when Sakura squealed in triumph. Naruto twitched and covered his sensitive ears. His tails all came to life, moving on their own accord. Naruto felt someone taking over so he said quickly, "Old man, get them out of here."

Kakashi didn't know what was happening, but he quickly got them out of the room and watched Naruto, frowning. Naruto's eyes, that were already slit, turned a blood red color. Naruto held his head, but when the take over was complete, Naruto looked up and smiled maliciously, "Kakashi, long time no see."

Kakashi realized that this was the Kyuubi. He must have taken over Naruto's body. Kakashi was glad the barrier was up. He replied, "Yes, Kyuubi, long time, no see indeed."

Naruto was panting slightly, "Tell me, have you taken a liking to the boy?"

"Yes, of a sorts. Why?"

"I just want to see if you are going to let him go back to his colleagues."

"Of course not, this is his Village, and the sooner he realizes it, the sooner he will be set free."

Naruto chuckled, "Don't you see? He doesn't want to remember. As soon as the memories come back to him, an unstoppable anger will envelope him. Why do you think I never told him of this place?"

Kakashi suddenly understood. Naruto doesn't remember his Village, because he doesn't want to. If Naruto was forced to remember his old Village, then all the memories will come with it, and that will anger him even more. If Naruto were to remember Konoha, it would be the end of it.

"I see you finally understand. The boy has so much frustration, hatred, anger, and hurt feelings bottled up inside of him. He only rarely loses his temper. Just think how much damage he'll do and how many people he'll kill before he is finally brought down by your weak ANBU?"

Kakashi nodded, finally understanding how dangerous the kid is. He asked, "How many times has he lost his temper?"

"As far as I know, only two times. The only times he has been restrained by you."

"Is that why he puts on a stupid smile like that?"

"What? You thought he was being stupid?"

"I guess so."

Naruto chuckled again, "All you humans are the same. You all judge other humans by the way they look. You never seem to look beyond your petty differences to see the truth." He chuckled again, his tails all animate.

"It's the way we are."

"Not flesh-bag here. Not once did he call me a name or was scared of me. Not once did he judge someone else at a distance. Not once did he call someone down, or lose his temper when someone judged him the wrong way. He took it all quietly, but in his heart, he wanted to tear them apart. At all times he was stronger than the person who misjudged him and tried to kill him. Flesh-bag killed them, but not because they misjudged him, but because they were trying to kill him and he wanted to live. He wanted to live so he can personally hunt down all the people who were mean to him and kill them. Flesh-bag will always be different from normal humans, because he can see the truth in people. A gift you humans have lost over the generations."

Kakashi took his words in, seeing the truth in them. Naruto didn't start calling him 'old man' until he met him and knew he was an honorable man…at times. He didn't call him that until after he and Naruto had talked. Kakashi suddenly thought of something, "How many transformations did you put him through?"

"Nine. He has one more left until I can completely take over his body."

Kakashi's visible eye opened wide, not knowing how to deal with it. He just got angry, "You put him through that many transformations in nine years? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"The kid is stronger than you think."

"I don't care! How come you are doing this?"

"Because flesh-bag's father sealed me inside and I only want back out! Naruto and I are so much alike, it's scary. We both want freedom!"

"And I suppose Naruto doesn't know about your plan?"

"On the contrary, he wants me to take over. The boy loves me so much that he is willing to give up his limited freedom for me to be free! I was his first friend, the first one to take care of him, so he is so thankful he is letting me take over."

Kakashi was yet again surprised. Naruto was going to let this beast take over? He couldn't let him, "I'll somehow speak Naruto out of it, or someone else to."

Naruto laughed, "Do you really think that will work? All I have to say to him is not to listen to any of you and he'll practically cover his ears or fall asleep."

"I'll find a way."

"Yes, well, good luck with that." And Naruto suddenly collapsed. Kakashi couldn't help him with the blue thing up, so he sat down and waited. Pondering deeply on what he just learned. He knew he had to tell Hokage-sama, but that had to wait… For now.

**(A/N: Here are the voting results!**

**Go hard on the boy 4 votes**

**Go easy on the boy 4 votes**

**Looks like a tie! Well, I'm going to put this up once more. Anyone who wants to can revote, I'll keep these votes. Please review!**

**The next litle vote is:**

**Should I make up a person to be paired up with Sasuke?**

**or**

**Leave him to be alone all his life?**

**Vote, vote, vote, vote and vote!!! This will most definitely decide the outcome of the story! Anyway, later!)**


	10. The Invasion

**(A/N: Well, thanks for all the reviews guys!(And girls, for those who might take offense, though I don't take personal offense at this) Thanks for taking the time to vote, but I am surprised at how many people hate Sasuke. Cough cough Asshole Cough Anyway, the voting results are at the end of this nice chapter! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 10

Naruto woke up with the blue thing still up. He sat up and rubbed his sore head. He suddenly caught a whiff of some food. He looked up and saw Kakashi eating something from a bowl. Almost instantly, Naruto's stomach growled loudly. Kakashi looks up from his food, a bit startled at the sudden growl. Naruto smiled impishly, rubbing his stomach.

"Ummm…Since I am stuck in here, do you mind catching a rabbit for me and cooking it?" Naruto asked, looking away. He really didn't like to ask people for stuff, much less cook his food.

"Why would you want a rabbit? Why not some ramen?" Kakashi asked, bemused. Naruto looked at him funny, "What is 'ramen'? Is it another name for deer?"

Kakashi almost dropped his bowl in shock. This boy not knowing what ramen is? He must have been alone all his life because everyone knows what ramen is.

"You don't know what ramen is?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Are you deaf or something? What the hell is ramen?"

Kakashi just stared for the better half of five minutes. Naruto began to get uncomfortable and said, "Fine, never mind. I'm not hungry anymore." He crossed his arms, legs and looked away. Kakashi shook his head and continued to eat. Naruto's stomach growled but he ignored it. He tried to contact Kyuubi-sama again, but he felt hollow, like he wasn't there anymore.

Naruto sighed quietly, wishing he could talk to Kyuubi-sama but since the last transformation, he hasn't spoken. Naruto was too deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even sense the Third come in. Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts by his voice, "Naruto, how are you today?"

Naruto didn't even look at him but answered, "I'm starting to get uncomfortable, and hungry."

"Is the Kyuubi-"

"Kyuubi-sama!" Naruto snapped, eyes flaring and teeth bared at him. The Third didn't expect such an outburst, but nodded, "Is Kyuubi-sama speaking to you at all?"

Kakashi saw the boy slump, his eyes misting over. Kakashi guessed that this was the first time he's come this close to crying, "No, he is so silent, I am starting to think he isn't there anymore." He fingered one of his tails absently. Kakashi felt pity for Naruto start to form.

"Did he tell you your lineage?"

"No, Kyuubi-sama said that my lineage doesn't matter and that my father is a complete idiot." If Naruto knew the Third as well as all of Konoha does, he would know that the Third almost never lost his temper. Naruto has pissed him off within a span of five seconds, a new record.

"If you knew what you were talking about and that damned Nine Tailed-" Naruto snapped again, "Kyuubi-sama old man!" The Third ignored him, "Fox told you something that was true, you would know what a great man your father was!"

Naruto got mad, "If he was such a great man, why the fuck did he leave me in a hellhole alone! The only thing I am thankful for is him sealing Kyuubi-sama inside of me."

The Third only looked at the boy in shock. Kakashi decided to tell Hokage-sama about his little 'talk' with the Kyuubi.

"Please, Hokage-sama, come. I want to talk to you for a moment." The Third briefly nodded and turned to follow Kakashi out the door. Naruto just turned his back to the door and sat in the same position.

The Third silently closed the door and let out an exasperated sigh. Kakashi spoke, "I had a little talk with the Kyuubi earlier. He told me that if Naruto were to remember the Village who treated him badly, he would go on a rampage and slaughter all." The Third thought about this for a moment. Kakashi continued, "He also told me that Naruto is a willing contestant for the Kyuubi to take over his body. He actually wants him to take over."

Kakashi couldn't even describe the shocked look that now resembled the Third's face. He stayed like that until Kakashi snapped him out of it with a hard tap on the shoulder. Hokage-sama just grunted and shook his head.

"How could he want that…That…Monster to take over?" The Third asked, disbelieving. Kakashi only shrugged and answered, "Because the Kyuubi was the first one to acknowledge his existence. He was the kids' first friend, and he is so grateful to him, he wants to reward the Kyuubi with his entire body." The Third listened, now less shocked, but still had the unbelieving look on his face.

"How can I let this happen? I should have done something to make sure that his life was as peaceful and loving as possible. How can I let this happen?"

"It's not entirely your fault, Hokage-sama. We should have told the villagers to lay off their hatred while the boy grew up. We couldn't have do-" There was a sudden blast outside the village that immediately caught their attention. An ANBU member came in and said, "We're being invaded."

Kakashi nodded and looked at the Third, waiting for an answer. The Hokage asked, "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"The Akatsuki."

Kakashi didn't need any orders when Hokage-sama looked at him that way. Kakashi nodded and disappeared with the ANBU. He sighed outwardly and returned to the room the boy was in. He found the boy curled up on the floor, hyperventilating.

Naruto waited patiently, the room seeming to get smaller and smaller. It had been at least three days since he's breathed in fresh air, and he found himself panting for no good reason.

Naruto was hungry, alone, since Kyuubi-sama wasn't speaking to him, and panicking because the room just got smaller. His panting became ragged, the feeling of being slowly crushed and suffocating became more and more apparent as the seconds passed. Soon, Naruto heard a huge explosion, but he didn't care. He needed to get out.

The boy curled into a small ball and started to breathe heavier and faster. Soon, his head felt light, but he didn't care. It felt like he wasn't getting enough air. He barely heard someone come in, but he didn't move when someone called his name. He kept trying to breathe and breathe, but it wasn't enough.

The Third didn't know what was wrong with the boy. It became apparent that the boy was in danger of knocking himself out and have permanent brain damage if he didn't stop. The Third put his hand on the seal he had personally set up and it immediately disappeared. He picked up the now faint Naruto and walked out of the room, to an open window. Immediately, the boy stopped breathing hard and he jumped at the window.

To the Hokage's own surprise, he didn't run away, like he thought the boy would. He just sat on the windowsill and breathed in and out slowly. After a bit, he said very reluctantly, "Th…Thank you, old man. I felt as if I was being crushed in there."

The Hokage only nodded, now knowing what was wrong with the boy. He was claustrophobic, only attained through sheer fear or spending your entire life outside. He felt it was the latter.

"What the hell is going on outside?" Naruto brought him out of his thoughts.

"We are being invaded for a scroll we have." He answered, looking outside at the massive battle. Before the Third could stop him, he said, "This looks like fun." And he jumped out of the window.

Naruto left the old man to his thoughts so he could receive his training for the day. A battle this big shouldn't be too hard, since he trained with about a thousand shadow clones for two years straight. He grinned maliciously to himself as he took out three ninja that got in his way. Nobody was able to match him for any length of time, but nevertheless, he was enjoying himself immensely.

Naruto loved the outside so much that soon, he felt a familiar rush and he was suddenly hyper. You never want to fight Naruto when he was hyper, it was the same as driving yourself insane by thinking you are hearing voices. Though, he was much worse than that. One time, he drove Kyuubi-sama crazy, and it was hard to do that.

Naruto was a black and yellow tipped blur when seen by the enemy. He had to restrain himself so he didn't attack Konoha ninja and citizens by accident. He didn't need anymore enemies at the moment.

"Sir, we have reports of a new ninja in the vicinity. He wasn't included in the reports our spies brought back to us, and he arrived only two and a half days ago. What are our orders about this new threat?"

"Leave him to me."

"Yes, Itachi-sama, sir."

Naruto took out half of the enemy forces and was about to go and help these other Konoha ninja when he felt a powerful chakra signature coming the forest. Naruto grinned and jumped away, roof to roof until he reached the wall. The boy jumped over cleanly, and landed gracefully on the ground on the other side. The chakra signature wasn't far off, but Naruto didn't go cautiously. He didn't care about traps.

He walked into a clearing about five minutes from the village and saw a figure in the middle of it. Not knowing if he was truly a foe, Naruto didn't attack. The figure stirred slightly and swiftly threw a shuriken at Naruto. Naruto only sighed and disappeared before the kunai hit him. The man twisted to his right and blocked Naruto's kick to his left flank. Naruto jumped away and did several hands signs yelling, "Advanced Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Half of his chakra went into the clone and both of them attacked. The man was unfazed and fought both of them off with ease. Naruto began to laugh; it was so much fun to fight someone this strong. By the frown on the man's face, Naruto guessed that he surprised him by laughing. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and kept attacking.

Soon, Naruto was tiring. This enemy was a lot stronger than ANBU and Orochimaru, that's for sure. The man was panting slightly, but Naruto was beginning to get really tired. Not eating for three days taxed your strength a lot. Naruto grinned sheepishly as his stomach suddenly growled, loud enough for the man to hear. Naruto knew he was in trouble, but he refused to back off.

The man jumped back and stood still, as if waiting for something. Naruto immediately put up his guard, but was ambushed by at least twenty enemies. Naruto was too tired to evade in time, so he was captured easily. Naruto tried to get away, but he lost too much energy. He could feel his anger rising at an amazing rate saying, "Let me go!"

The man ignored the demand and simply looked at him. After a bit, another ninja appeared beside him and he said, "This is the new guy, right?"

"Yes he is, Itachi-sama."

Itachi nodded, pleased. This boy would make an excellent addition to Akatsuki. The boy struggled more, trying to get free. He kept demanding to be let free, but he was too tired to do anything. Itachi heard another growl come from the boy's stomach and he suddenly realized why the boy was so weak. The boy finally yelled out, "LET ME GO!"

Naruto's anger was now going to overflow, he had to get away. His eyes suddenly flashed, and his tails becoming animated. Naruto screamed out in pain and his eyes turned blood red, looking at Itachi with hunger.

"You would do well to let the boy go, Uchiha. His temper is rising, and you would do well do stay on his good side." The Kyuubi said, panting. This was rewarded with a look of sudden shock, but it was hidden quickly. The Kyuubi only chuckled, using Naruto as a temporary vessel.

"It seems to me that we have finally found the Kyuubi. You will be coming back with us, for we have many tests to do. The scroll isn't worth anything to us any longer."

Naruto snarled and the Kyuubi let him go. The boy was awake, for a change and his anger consumed him.

"Let…Me…GO!!!" He screamed, a huge chakra wave shot outwards from his body, knocking everyone back except for Itachi. Finally free, Naruto jumped into the air and did a couple of hand signs yelling, "Teleportation Jutsu!" Their captive disappeared.

**(A/N: Well, there's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I kinda enjoyed typing it. In case some of you are wondering, or are clueless, Naruto is not afraid of buildings, he just has a VERY strong sense of claustrophobicness. Being in the outdoors without anything to hold you back will do that to ya. Anyway, voting results are in!**

**Go easy on the boy 10 votes**

**Go hard on the boy 6 votes**

**Looks like I'll have to go easy on him after all. Sigh Oh well, anyway, like I said before, I am surprised at how many people hate Sasuke. The votes are in and they are:**

**Leave Sasuke alone for the rest of his life 9 votes**

**Pair Sasuke up with someone 1 vote**

**Thank you all! Just to let you know that I am going to feature my own character that I have made up. She won't be featured for a while, but this is a warning, or... Whatever. Anyway, later!)**


	11. Naruto's 'Special' Jutsu

**(A/N: I'm back with another chapter! To those who are wondering just how strong Naruto is... Well, basically, if he were to unleash his chakra to its fullest, he would be able to control eight tails easily. The only reason he has been tired and narrowly escaped is because hunger can sap the strength when it is most needed. Plus he was tired from the little fights he had, plus his hyperventilating as mentioned in the last chapter. Anyway, enopugh of my ranting and enjoy the chapter!)**

Chapter 11

Naruto was inside Konoha, the fight apparently over. He saw several ANBU nearby, and the spiky haired man with them. Jiraiya looked over at where Naruto suddenly appeared; looking a bit shocked at his appearance. Naruto smiled stupidly, and then fainted from exhaustion and hunger.

Jiraiya saw him smile for some **s**tupid reason and then just…collapsed. He leapt away from the group to check on the boy. When he got there, however, he didn't have anything to worry about. He had just fainted from exhaustion, and by the feral and obnoxiously loud growl he heard from the kid's stomach, hungry too. Jiraiya just chuckled and picked him up to bring to the hospital.

When he got there, Kakashi was standing outside, reading the book he wrote. He put it away when Jiraiya approached him, with a boy over his shoulder. Kakashi perked an eyebrow and waited for an explanation. Jiraiya motioned for him to follow and went inside. Kakashi was surprised when he saw that Naruto was the one that was slung over his shoulder.

Jiraiya gave Naruto to a nurse to be checked over and taken care of, and then sat down at some chairs to explain.

"We wondered why the invasion suddenly stopped, because I knew that Akatsuki doesn't give up easily. Just then, Naruto appeared out of nowhere and gave me such a stupid grin before collapsing. It looks like he fainted from exhaustion and hunger."

Kakashi nodded, now understanding where the boy disappeared to. A thought came to him, "Do you think he met up with Itachi? It would explain why he got tired so fast, besides being hungry."

Jiraiya nodded, staying silent. Thoughts raced through his mind, and he tried to settle them down. Now that the boy was in a room to recover, he really didn't need to worry. But something was bugging him, and he couldn't place his finger on it. Why did they stop the invasion after Naruto escaped? Did they have plans?

Kakashi was wondering the same thing while he sat in a chair near his favorite perverted author of _Icha Icha Paradise_. He wasn't going to read it yet, because something was nagging at him, too.

The boy had to be strong if he did meet up with Itachi and survive, or escaped.

Naruto woke up in a brightly lit room under some warm cloths. His clothes were gone and replaced with pure white ones. He looked around and saw his clothes in a pile nearby. He got up and quickly changed, silently noting how clean they looked and fresh they smell.

Naruto went to the window and jumped out, landing with ease on the ground. He saw the pink-haired girl from earlier watching him. She came up and said, "Hi! When did you wake up?"

"Just recently," Naruto answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Why? How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days. I heard that you were the one who beat up most of the Akatsuki members and drove them away. Is this true?" She looked at him, positively excited.

Naruto was VERY uncomfortable now. He just nodded, looking for a way out without attracting her attention. All she could do to keep herself from hopping in the air from excitement was to ask Naruto, "Will you train me and Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto was so taken aback from the question that he could only look away with annoyance. He had to answer, so he could only say, "Maybe."

"One more question… How come you were those weird bracelets on your arms and legs? The doctors couldn't remove them at all."

"They are…" Naruto thought about not telling her, but then again, it might get her off his back for the time being, "Weights. Each weighs a certain amount so that I can gain some more speed. The longer I wear them, the stronger and faster I get until I get used to them. Once that happens, I make them heavier."

Sakura nodded, understanding, and then gave him one more smile before running off with a small wave in goodbye. Naruto couldn't stay in this weird town, it was seriously creeping him out. He walked in one direction, casually scanning the shadows and streets for anyone nearby. When he found no one at all, he jumped up onto the roof and began to run for the wall, knowing he could jump over it easily.

Just before he got to it, however, Kakashi and Jiraiya were standing there, waiting for him. They just appeared, looking serious, "We are not letting you go, Naruto." Kakashi said, looking at his orange book. Naruto just put on a sheepish smile.

"Don't even think of using Teleportation Jutsu either." Jiraiya said, watching him carefully. Naruto kept grinning, knowing that his 'special' jutsu will allow him freedom from these two. But first, he needed to make Shadow Clones for himself, so he'll be able to get away. The two frowned at him, clearly expecting something…but not this.

Naruto did some hand signs and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Immediately, a bunch of Naruto's showed up, completely surrounded the two. All the Naruto's grinned wolfishly and did some more hand signs and yelling, "Sexy Jutsu!"

All the Naruto clones became naked females and each of them blew a kiss at them. Jiraiya's mouth dropped open by the sudden amount of naked females around him. Kakashi only widened his eye in amazement, and a little scared at the sudden mass of naked clones around him. Of course, Naruto escaped when he performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and made his clones do his 'special' jutsu he made up.

Naruto stopped after a bit then did the Teleportation Jutsu to go to the Village of the Waves to retrieve Zabuza and Haku.

Naruto appeared one mile away from the Village, and decided he needed some food. He listened carefully, unmoving, for any sounds. Soon he caught the scent and heard a rabbit. He grinned evilly and quickly caught his prey. Naruto skinned it and had a fire up in less then ten minutes, his stomach growling loudly for the food to cook faster.

He decided to relax a bit, since Kyuubi-sama wasn't there to tell him what to do. Ever since the last transformation, the boy hasn't been able to even _feel_ Kyuubi-sama inside of him. This made Naruto very lonely, and he didn't like the feeling at all. He began to think about the Village he was at earlier. He couldn't remember the name, and that was okay with him, because he didn't really like the place.

The boy's thoughts suddenly turned to a certain pink-haired girl that wanted _him_, a beast, and a monster, to _teach_ her. Naruto felt blood rushing to his cheeks when he thought of her smile, but frowned right away. He pushed the picture of her away and tried to sleep. His food wouldn't be ready for a while yet.

Then his thoughts went, unbidden, to that Sasuke guy. There was something strange about him, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. He found it strange that the kid had no feeling whatsoever in his features. Maybe he had a bad past? Maybe he just hates the world, like Naruto does. Thoughts streamed through the boy's head, rendering him unable to sleep. It confused him to see the pink-haired girl being nice to him, especially when it was _him_ who scared and knocked her out.

Naruto scowled, muttering to himself, "Stupid humans…" He closed his eyes, feeling himself relax internally, but alert externally. He wondered why every known _dangerous_ group was suddenly interested in him. He tried everything possible to stay _unnoticed_, and out of prying sights that wished to use him. Kyuubi-sama even tried his best to make sure he wasn't going to _die_ before ripping every single one of those bastards that hurt him, apart.

The sweet smell of cooking rabbit filled the air with a succulent smell that filled Naruto's nose with the strong scent of almost-ready-dinner. Naruto practically shot up in the air in anticipation. It would take another ten or fifteen minutes before he could dig in. He simply couldn't wait for the meat to cook fully, so he snatched it from the heat and bit into it with a gleam in his eye. In about ten minutes, nothing was left of the rabbit but bones. Naruto was satiated. He didn't need to eat another one because one was good for his shrunken stomach.

He got up and swiftly jumped onto a branch, leaving the now dying fire behind. It was way too moist for the fire to spread, so he didn't have any problems. He knew that his appearance would startle Zabuza and Haku, but he hoped to be able to get rid of them easily. He didn't want laggards.

He jumped over the wall and from roof to roof until he reached the big mansion. He took some cautionary procedures before clearing the wall. He tried to hide his ears and eight tails from sight, and he put on some gloves to hide his claws. He couldn't do anything about his eyes, and he tried not to open his mouth, unnecessarily. He came to the mansion and opened the front door a bit. He called harshly, "Haku and Zabuza meet me on the roof."

He then shut the door fast and jumped up to the first window. Soon, he got to the roof and sat there, staring at the distance. Zabuza and Haku got there a couple of minutes later, having only finished eating when Naruto called them. He could see some relief on their faces and he put on a stupid smile.

"Naruto, where were you? We thought they wouldn't let you go, but we waited nonetheless." Haku asked, seating himself beside Naruto. Zabuza did the same.

"A dangerous group called the Akatsuki invaded that miserable excuse for a Village, looking for some stupid scroll. That Hokage guy let me out to help defeat those weaklings and I escaped afterwards. For some reason, they are looking for a way to harvest the power of Kyuubi-sama, but they stopped when they found out he was in me. Now I have to lay low for a bit, so I'm not captured. Even the bastard Orochimaru is after me." Naruto grumbled, obviously angered at the fact that he had to _hide_ from his enemies that he so desperately wanted to _rip _apart. His companions were silent, thinking over the predicament.

Naruto only sighed in mock tiredness, trying to figure out a way out of this. He didn't want to endanger his new friends, but he didn't want to leave them. He liked having friends by his side, but as long as they were there, they would only end up being killed. He sighed again and stood up saying, "I decided to leave. You are not to follow. Just keep going on missions but try to find ones that don't involve killing some old man," He chuckled a bit at this. "When I am certain that my enemies are not following or pursuing me anymore, I will return." He walked forward a bit, and then turned, "Goodbye, my friends. I'll return soon." And he disappeared.

Haku and Zabuza could only silently admire him. He was being chased by three different groups, who will most likely kill him in the end, and he considered them _friends_. He never called them friends before, and it was quite a shock. They wanted to follow, but knew better than to disobey an order from Naruto when he gave one. It was like saying, '_Here, you can kill me_.', and give him a weapon. Zabuza chuckled and stared up into the heavens, looking for an answer to this problem that was centered on Naruto. And now, he was going to use his current knowledge on Naruto to bring him, Zabuza, more allies.

**(A/N: Oooooo! Not exactly a cliffhanger, but I hate those things! Anyway, about that new character... I have completely made it up and no one is to use it unless you have my permission and the information on where the character came from. Yes, I am not saying what gender it will be, so don't even try. I am, however, going to be putting Sakura and Sasuke in the picture, but not as you would think. That should get you hungry enough for the next chapter! Mwahahahahahack! Cough cough Stupid evil laugh. Anyway, later!)**


	12. Ass Kicked by a Twelve Year Old Kid

**(A/N: Well! Here is another chapter to my well loved story... I hope. My new character won't make an entrance for a while yet, but I am yet to name this character. Please send me some ideas for a name for this character and the one I like the most will be the name of my new character. Depending on what gender the name may sound, I will not tell you what gender I want the character to be, since I am asking you for ideas. Anyway, enjoy this... Uhhh... Chapter...)**

Chapter 12

Naruto felt even lonelier than before. He couldn't stay with them, he knew, but he just couldn't help but let the shitty feeling come into his thoughts. He just wanted a nice life, where everyone was nice to him, and didn't call him monster, or ask, '_What are you?_'. He kept running, hoping to find an answer to some of these problems. Naruto tried once again to contact Kyuubi-sama, but he didn't response. H didn't really expect him to anyway.

"_**Giving up on me that easily are you, flesh-bag?"**_

Naruto almost tripped on the next branch. He stopped and exclaimed happily in his mind, _"Kyuubi-sama! Where were you? How come you wouldn't speak to me? How come those low-life assholes wanted me to remember some stupid things? How come –"_

"_**Silence, flesh-bag. I will tell you all but you have to calm down enough for me to even talk."**_

Naruto settled down immediately, clearly excited about not being alone anymore.

"_**Now, when I forced the last transformation on you, I had wasted most of my chakra. I needed to heal and recover my reserves before making contact again. You obviously missed me, flesh-bag, because you pounced when I said something."**_

Naruto nodded his head vigorously before saying, _"I missed you a lot, Kyuubi-sama. Those people at that Village wouldn't let me go. I had to trick them in order to leave. I didn't know that spiky-haired man, Jiraiya, was such a pervert."_

Naruto heard a small chuckle, **_"I could have told you that. Now, to the matter at hand. Orochimaru and that organization, Akatsuki, is looking for you. Neither of them are very good candidates for your power. They would both use you for their goals, leaving you to die at any given time. The only choice left is going back to that blasted village. I know you don't like it, but you have no choice."_**

Naruto groaned, but nodded saying, _"Yes, Kyuubi-sama."_

Naruto talked with Kyuubi-sama all the way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He even got Kyuubi-sama to admit that he missed Naruto…a bit. At this, the boy was glad, but didn't say anymore on the topic. Naruto asked why his tails never moved, and Kyuubi-sama answered, **_"Because they resent you. You must prove to them you are their masters and they will listen to your commands. Once this happens, they will protect you at any cost. I can not make them listen to me when it comes to you they have to protect."_**

Naruto only nodded, understanding. It didn't take him long afterwards to reach the Village he resented. But instead of jumping over the walls, he went to the front gate, resulting in Jiraiya and Kakashi coming to get him. They brought him to the Hokage's office to talk.

"Why did you return?" He asked, not looking up from his huge stack of papers in front of him.

"Do I have to have a reason? Be glad I did, so I don't '_cause havoc and destruction_' on your citizens and other Villages. But I will leave and kill as many people as I can if you put me under that blue thing again."

The Third didn't even look up, but nodded. Naruto felt that there was nothing left to say, so he shrugged and got ready to leave.

"We are going to keep a close eye on you. If you give us any indication to arrest you, we will put you into a room with that seal again. Am I understood?"

Naruto just yawned and left, not even answering him. The Third just sighed and continued his work. Kakashi shrugged and followed Naruto, wanting to test his abilities.

He caught up with Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto looked at him in a bored manner and asked, "What do you want, old man?"

Kakashi ignored the insult and said, "Why don't you come with me, so I can test your abilities? I am very interested."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, a clear sign that he didn't trust him. Kakashi waited patiently, his eye crinkled in a smile. Naruto stuck out his lips for a second and then said, "Sure, but bring those two weaklings with you so they could learn a thing or two."

"What two? You mean Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Yeah, whatever. Where are we going to go? This little spar is probably going to take out half of Konoha if we fight here."

Kakashi only nodded, and then said, "Meet me outside the Village, one mile northeast. That will give us some privacy and you won't tear up the place."

Naruto nodded and disappeared. Kakashi didn't know what he was getting himself into.

The boy was waiting for several minutes in the indicated spot before Kakashi did come. Behind him were the two brats that he said he wanted to come. Sakura ran over and said, "Hey, Naruto. Are you really going to fight with Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable by the enthusiasm but nodded. This sent her back to Sasuke, and relayed the news to him. He only smirked, but looked quite interested. Naruto only stood there, waiting for Kakashi. He didn't have to wait long, but he asked Sakura when she came back with Sasuke. "Hey, uhh…Sakura. Did you memorize that jutsu I taught you?"

Sakura nodded vigorously, a smile on her excited face. "Yeah, I used it to heal the injured during the Akatsuki invasion."

"It works well for you?"

"Yes! Where did you learn it?"

"From a very powerful sensei." Naruto evaded the question.

"Who?"

Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi came up and said, "OKAY! Let's get started! Come Naruto, you two go near the tree line and wait."

Sakura nodded and practically dragged Sasuke back with her. Kakashi only shook his head, and then walked to the middle of the clearing. Naruto followed his arms behind his head, a sign that he was officially bored.

Kakashi stopped and turned to face Naruto. The boy stopped ten feet away from Kakashi and waited, his arms still laced behind his head. Kakashi said to Naruto, "We will fight until one person either dies or gives up. If you beat me, I will get Jiraiya to teach you a new jutsu, a powerful one at that."

Naruto nodded, waiting patiently. Kakashi nodded back and stood there, waiting. Naruto stared at Kakashi and feigned tired by yawning and stretching. Kakashi fell for it….again and tried to hit Naruto. He only twisted to the left, and danced away, still stretching. Kakashi disappeared and tried to hit Naruto from the left. Naruto jumped up into the air and did some hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A whole bunch of clones appeared and landed on the ground. Kakashi did a quick count and came up with fifteen clones. Kakashi dug into his pouch and brought out a bunch of shurikens and threw them. He watched in satisfaction as all the clones disappeared, leaving an empty clearing behind. He looked around, instantly on alert, but he couldn't see anyone else around.

Kakashi took one step forward when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful punch to his abdomen. Kakashi doubled over slightly, but before he could retaliate, Naruto disappeared again. Knowing that Naruto was much too fast for his eye to follow, he lifted his Konoha bandana up a bit so his left eye was showing. Right then, Naruto decided to stop behind Kakashi and lace his hands behind his head.

Instantly, Kakashi whirled around and kicked out, but Naruto disappeared again. Kakashi looked around with his sharingan eye and picked out Naruto running left to right, left to right, repeatedly, in front of him. Kakashi grabbed a kunai and waited for the right moment to throw it. That moment came and Kakashi swiftly threw the kunai, hitting Naruto in the leg. He only laughed and disappeared, a log falling to the ground. Kakashi realized too late that that was the wrong Naruto he hit. Naruto appeared in front of a bewildered Kakashi and did a round house kick to his face. Kakashi flew twenty feet, before arching slightly and landing, not quite gracefully, on the ground.

Naruto grinned wolfishly and disappeared again. Kakashi got up and took a deep breath. The kid was fast, that much was apparent, but how was he able to catch him off guard? Kakashi thought for several seconds while he kept his guard up for Naruto's attack. Right then, Naruto attacked from behind, making Kakashi whirl around…right into Naruto's trap.

The real Naruto snuck up behind Kakashi when he turned to face his copy-nin, and kicked him forward. This resulted in Kakashi being thrust forward and into the punch of the clone. Kakashi was thrown backwards twenty feet and was punched into the ground by Naruto. He let out a low moan before blacking out.

Naruto walked out of the treeline and stood beside Sakura and Sasuke for two minutes before they realized he was there. Sakura practically jumped five feet in the air when Sasuke suddenly whirled around, revealing where the real Naruto was. Then his face turned into a look of awe, and grudging admiration. Sakura looked positively happy and practically pounced on Naruto offering her congratulations.

Naruto said his thanks and walked up to Kakashi's unconscious form on the soft, green grass. He knelt beside him and checked for any serious damage, and when finding none, picked him up and carried him back. They all walked back to the Village, but stopped just outside the gate to wake Kakashi up. Naruto left that job to Sakura.

Sakura started off by nudging him in the shoulder, calling out his name. When nothing happened, she started to softly, gradually harder, slap his face. Not even that worked. Just when she was about to try something else, Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it at a nearby tree, and was rewarded at first by confusion on the two nin's faces. Then the real Kakashi jumped down with Naruto's kunai in hand, a happy look on his face.

"You passed, Naruto. You must have trained hard to be able to defeat someone like me, you know."

"Yeah, whatever. Can I go now to learn this new jutsu?"

"Sure, but you have to first train these two a bit. They, lets just say, lack in discipline and fighting techniques."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Naruto snickered. Kakashi could only watch as the two stared each other down, Naruto smiling like an idiot. Sasuke just smirked and looked away. Kakashi knew he was going to get a headache soon so he said, "I'll see you guys later then." And he disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

Naruto grinned and said, "Alrighty then! Time for you two to get back to that clearing we were in earlier. And you have to run on the ground. No jumping into the trees, because that's the lazy way."

Naruto thought a moment then his face lit up in excitement. "Oh yeah, and tomorrow, I'll have a present for you! Now get going."

Sakura nodded and began to run in the direction of the clearing. Sasuke followed suit, knowing he would have to listen to the idiot if he wanted to get stronger. Naruto waited until they were out of sight, and then poured some chakra into his weights, making them fifty pounds heavier. Naruto immediately felt the strain on his new found weight. He was a grand total of five hundred twenty-five pounds heavier.

Naruto didn't complain and began to run. He soon caught up with Sasuke and Sakura and ran past them. They wondered why he was running with them, but decided to wait. He got there before they did and stopped to pretend to catch his breath. They finally came into the clearing and waited for a couple of minutes. Naruto finally stood up straight, wiping some sweat off his forehead before saying, "I must test your abilities before the real training begins, so I will create two Shadow Clones and you will spar against them. I am warning you that these clones will not disappear when you hit them with something sharp. You are warned."

He then did some hand signs and mumbled, "Advanced Double Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And then two Naruto's sprouted from the real one. The real Naruto sat down and gave some orders to his Clones. They nodded and ran to the middle of the training field. Naruto looked at the pair and said, "You will pick one to spar with. I will sit here and watch."

"Why aren't we going to fight you?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

Naruto looked at him with annoyed eyes and said, "Because that was a very advanced jutsu that just took most of my chakra and continues to. When you use that jutsu, depending on how many you make, your chakra will split into equal portions and put into your clones. The longer you stand here talking to me, the more chakra is drained out of me, now go!" Sakura nodded and followed the order. Sasuke only looked shocked, but followed the order grudgingly. Naruto sat back and watched the fighting commence.

**(A/N: Enjoy? The next chapter should be up within a couple days at most. Anyway, please review! I miss your lovely reviews! Later!)**


	13. Naruto's Runin With A Shower

**(A/N: I am still waiting for possible names for my new character. I have only had one so far, but no more has come. If you would like a say in the name of the character, please review and tell me. Sorry, I had to repost because I forgot to add some things, like the authors note and such. Well, enjoy!)**

Chapter 13

Sasuke picked the one on the left while Sakura picked the one on the right. Sakura's opponent then jumped away and landed farther into the clearing. Sakura followed and soon, they began.

Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan, which he got quite recently. He swiftly broke out into a run and tried to attack the Clone, but it disappeared, only to reappear behind him and deliver a kick. Sasuke stumbled forward a bit and whirled around, throwing a kunai. It kept on flying, because the Clone disappeared. This time, Sasuke jumped out of the way of an oncoming attack and tried to lash out with his leg. The Clone caught it and twisted it, sending Sasuke flying several feet away. Sasuke caught himself and stopped, his hand and left leg buried in the ground to stop himself.

Sasuke decided on close combat and ran at the Clone. The Naruto Clone knew what he was trying to do and met him head-on. They exchanged blows, but Sasuke had the upper hand in the battle, since he was able to almost predict his next moves. Soon, the Clone began to lag and grow slow, allowing Sasuke to effectively gain the upper hand and blow him back several yards. The Clone landed heavily and didn't get back up.

Sakura's battle was worse. She couldn't hit the Clone no matter how hard she tried. It kept disappearing and reappearing, hitting her with softened blows so she wouldn't be seriously injured. She tried many techniques and jutsu's but she still could hit him. Then, quite suddenly, she was able to dodge one of his punches and hit him in the abdomen, sending him flying. She called out triumphantly when he didn't get back up.

Sasuke heard her cry of triumph and right then, they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto appeared beside them, offering his half-hearted congratulations on defeating them when they were so easy. This got them glaring at him angrily.

"What? They were. They only had a twentieth of my power in them plus I was extremely tired, so I couldn't hold them any longer. That's why they slowed down and didn't get back up." He explained. He smirked then and turned around to run back to the Village with them. They followed him tiredly and when they got back, they noticed that he wasn't breathing heavily at all, which kind of, unnerved them.

"Why the hell do you stink so much?" Sasuke asked, plugging his nose at his stench. Naruto only faintly smiled, but quickly hid it when he said, "You try having an extra four hundred pounds added to your weight and not stink so much, never mind the fact that I haven't had a bath in a long while."

This was rewarded with looks of pure shock. Sakura said, "But Naruto-sensei, I thought you said that those weights you have on weighed about twenty-five pounds each?"

Naruto smirked slightly and said, "I just recently added fifty pounds to each making them all to weigh seventy-five pounds each. Seventy-five times eight equals six hundred, plus my own weight which equals up to seven hundred and twenty-five."

Sakura and Sasuke only looked at him in wonder. He weighed that much and he was still able to use that jutsu plus run without stopping? And they thought Kakashi-sensei was hard on them.

"Now hurry up and get back inside the walls, dusk approaches." Naruto said, turning around and walking away. Sakura piped up again, "Why are you leaving, Naruto-sensei? Aren't you coming inside too?"

Naruto stopped and said, "I'd have nowhere to sleep. There isn't that much trees in there where I would be able to sleep without breaking the branches."

"You mean you sleep in trees?" Sakura asked, totally flabbergasted. Naruto looked at them in confusion and nodded. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief and Sakura looked sad.

"Why are you guys looking at me that way? I've always slept in trees, or on the ground. It's not like there are beds just waiting for you out there." He mumbled a little annoyed out by the way they were looking at him.

"Come on, Naruto. You can stay at my house for tonight." Sasuke said, looking away. Naruto looked stunned, but nodded.

"Why would you want me to sleep in the same house as you? I am a monster, and everyone is afraid of me."

Sasuke looked amused at this, "Of course they are scared of you idiot. You could take out all of our ANBU squads and not even break a sweat. I'd be scared too, but I have no reason to be scared of some idiot like you."

This made Naruto laugh out loud, a look of pure happiness crossing his face for a moment, then disappearing as fast as it appeared, leaving them wondering if it was actually there in the first place. "Okay, then lets go, its getting dark, fast."

After a bit, Sakura waved goodbye and took off. Naruto waved back and continued to follow Sasuke to his house….or rather, apartment. Naruto didn't ask which one it was but simply jumped up and into his room. The place reeked of Sasuke, so it was naturally his. Sasuke came in after him and asked, "How did you know which one was mine?"

"The place smells like you, so it's naturally your apartment." Naruto explained, touching his nose. Sasuke only smirked and nodded, walking into the kitchen. Naruto began looking around, seeing only one bed. He followed Sasuke and walked past what looked to be a room with a bowl shaped white thing in it and a separate part with this metal thing near the ceiling. Naruto went in, curiosity rising.

He first went to the bowl shape thing, sniffing around. He thought the bowl was for some pet to drink out of, instead of always having to have water put down for them. The water was cold, and Naruto stuck his head furthur into the bowl, almost touching the water. He gave a small snort and brought his head out. He then turned around and saw a bunch of knobs and such on one wall.

He turned some metal things near the middle of the walls and immediately, some water came out of it. Naruto gave a small yelp of surprise, but smiled at his jumpiness. Naruto moved into the middle of the separate little room and he then saw a small little thing in the middle of the two handle things, so he pulled it out. A whole cascade of water started to pour on him. The water began to get hot in mere second and soon Naruto was screaming his head off, unable to get out. He was completely soaked and he kept slipping on the wet floor.

Sasuke came immediately and upon seeing Naruto in his hysterical state, couldn't help it, he began to laugh his head off. Naruto began to scream for help from anyone, his heart racing from the sudden attack by water. Sasuke couldn't stop laughing, and tears were rolling down his face. He finally calmed down enough to pull a soaked and thoroughly scared Naruto from the shower. As soon as Naruto was out of there, he ran into the bedroom and sat in the corner, trying to calm down. Sasuke laughed even harder at this but managed to shut off the shower completely.

"Have. Fun. Naruto?" Sasuke managed to gasp out, still laughing. Naruto gave him a death glare, but finally gave up and gave a meek laugh. Sasuke remembered the last time he laughed like this but it didn't bother him. What was important now was that he was able to laugh and enjoy it. He finally settled down and asked, "Can I tell Sakura about this? It's just too funny to keep to myself."

"No. I don't want anyone knowing about this embarrassing moment… What was that room anyway? Is it a training area for you?" Naruto asked his voice slightly raspy.

Sasuke chuckled at this and said, "I guess you never been to a proper bathroom before have you? That's the room where you do your private business and take a shower to clean yourself."

Naruto nodded, finally understanding. He sat there with Sasuke beside him for a while until his stomach began to rumble. Sasuke looked at his stomach and Naruto gave an embarrassing smirk, "I have to go, I need to find some food to eat." And he got up.

"What do you mean 'go find your food and eat it'? I've got tons here."

"You really have a cage full of rabbit?" Naruto asked, hopeful.

Sasuke frowned, "You eat rabbit?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, "It's not like there are super markets out in the wild you know."

Sasuke nodded at this. He got up and said, "Follow me, and I'll prepare something for you. It's not rabbit, but it will suffice for now."

Naruto looked confused but followed. Sasuke led him past the bathroom and into the kitchen. He then told him to sit and wait. Naruto did so and immediately broke the chair he was on. That scared the heck out of Sasuke, since he wasn't expecting it. Naruto's cheeks turned several shades of red before getting up and picking up the pieces. "I knew that it would be a bad idea to come here." He said. Sasuke could only try to breathe. After a bit he said, "Its okay, Naruto. It's just a chair."

"I'll pay you back for it. How about…say…." Naruto took out a bulging wallet. "Twenty-five hundred ryous?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Twenty-five hundred? Where the hell did he get that much? Sasuke only nodded and mentally shrugged. Naruto handed him the specified amount and put the still bulging wallet away.

"Where in Konoha did you get that much?" He asked, putting the money away. Naruto just grinned and told him. Sasuke had to hold the look of surprise hidden behind his ever present emotionless mask. Naruto smirked and put his still bulging wallet away. Sasuke turned back around and finished with their food. He brought them to the table and slid one to Naruto, and began to eat.

Naruto only stared at the stuff in the bowl, recognizing the smell as ramen. He brought his head closer and sniffed again. Nodding once, he began to lap it up, tasting it. At this point Sasuke looked up from his food and, seeing what Naruto was doing, began to choke on his share of ramen.

"You really are weird," Sasuke stated, handing a blinking Naruto a set of chopsticks. Naruto accepted them without a word and began to mimic Sasuke in its use. Soon, he had the bowl done and asking for another one. Sasuke told him how to make it and he went to bed. Naruto made another five bowls before walking into Sasuke's room and plopping down in the corner, fast asleep.

When Naruto woke up, Sasuke was still asleep. He smiled slightly before getting up and jumping out of the window. He looked around for a while until he finally found the weapons store. There, Naruto walked in and began to look around. The storekeeper was a beautiful shinobi with her hair in to tight buns on top of her head. She had beautiful brown eyes, but they were darkened when Naruto walked in. She looked absolutely pissed at something, but it wasn't Naruto's business, so he didn't ask. He gathered some kunai, shurikens, exploding tags and numerous other things and brought them to the counter to be paid for.

The girl quickly tallied up the total and Naruto paid for it, his wallet still bulging. He left the shop before she could make a comment on his… _large wallet_ and continued to look for the clothes store. He found it quickly and bought some training clothes and, to his surprise, they had chakra weights in stock, so he bought some of those too.

When he got back to the apartment, Sasuke was up and eating some breakfast. Naruto put down the bags he was carrying and joined him, asking him how he would be able to use the shower without getting killed.

**(A/N: I had sooo much fun writing this chapter. I am sorry, but I couldn't help it when the idea for him and a bad encounter with a shower popped into my head. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Anyway, please review! I love your reviews and I'lkl try to update the next chapter ass soon as I can! Later!)**


	14. The Axle Clan

**(A/N: Hey guys.. And girls, here's another chapter! I am glad you liked the last chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. This is the chapter where I introduced my own character. Hope you guuys like the new character! Even though you don't get to see what its jutsu's are, and good it is. Anyway, enjoy!)**

Chapter 14

They soon met up with an excited pink and red Sakura. Naruto cringed at her attire, it practically screaming out _kill me_! He gave Sakura her training clothes and waited for her to get back. Sasuke and Naruto were already in their training clothes consisting of blues and blacks. Naruto was wearing a black muscle shirt and black pants, held up by a simple cloth belt. His arms were bare, which showed his weights off, but to anyone else who didn't know what they were, they looked like black rings.

His hair was a blond knotted mop on his head, but he had a black bandana around his neck if he needed it to cover his hair. He wore black combat shoes with some black painted metal as the soles. His pouch was located on his left hip and he had a weapon pouch on his right leg, and left forearm, just underneath the weight placed there.

Sasuke was dressed the same, but he had his Konoha bandana on his forehead. He had blue designs on his black pants along with a baggy dark blue shirt. He wore his pouch on his right hip and a weapon pouch on his left forearm. He also wore the same shoes as Naruto was, but less metal on the bottom.

When Sakura arrived, she was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was cut on each shoulder to show some skin. Most of her hair was hidden underneath a black bandana with her Konoha bandana on top of it. She wore black capris with women's combat shoes. She also wore a loose, cut on both sides, skirt over her capris that came down to about an inch over her knees. She looked noticeably deadlier and, somewhat unearthly.

She smiled to Naruto and Sasuke before he gave them their weights. They put them on in their designated spots and Naruto had them put some weight into them using their chakra. Sasuke made all his weights weigh twenty-five pounds each. Sakura's weights were slightly lighter, about twenty pounds each. Naruto gave them a small smile before putting an extra twenty-five pounds on his. Then he motioned for them to start running and they made their run to the clearing they were in yesterday.

Yet again, Naruto made two Shadow Clones and used them against Sakura and Sasuke as sparring partners. Naruto himself went through his regular training exercise program, minus the sparring part. They made some improvements today but Sakura needed to form some more muscles and improve on her taijutsu technique. Sasuke only needed to improve his growing speed. They were both exhausted by the end of the day, but Naruto made them jog all the way back to Konoha.

When they got back, Sakura asked, "Naruto-sensei, how come we have to leave the Village to train?"

Naruto caught his breath and replied, "For several reasons, but I am only going to tell you two of them. One; by leaving the Village, you are forced to be on constant alert of any approaching chakra signatures. This will allow you to heighten your basic senses the hard way. Two; I don't want anyone spying on my training with you two if I can help it. This will give you the element of surprise to your enemies."

They both nodded, finally understanding. They began their training, this time, getting more and more battered and bruised. Several hours later, when the sun was about to set, three figures came in view, running tiredly. They were let in without trouble and Naruto spent another night at Sasuke's house. In the morning, they did the same thing, except Naruto began to teach them advanced taijutsu, something they worked at, non-stop. Sakura finally put her crush for Sasuke aside to focus on training. Was Sasuke ever pleased about this.

Time skip: Three months later.

Once again, they were out in the same clearing, sparring against Naruto's advanced clones. They had gotten increasingly better. Sasuke had gotten the second level of his Sharingan, and Sakura is finally getting respect from Sasuke. All she really needed to do was to leave him alone and not be a 'fan girl'. Naruto conversed with Kyuubi a lot. The nine-tails finally revealed some of his past to Naruto, but kept a lot back. He was contemplating on when he would take over the boy's body, but Naruto has gotten increasingly interesting. He actually has feelings for the pink-haired girl named Sakura. This brought forth an ominous chuckle from Kyuubi, but no matter how hard Naruto tried, he could not get the reason behind the weird chuckle.

The chunnin exams were coming up soon, and Naruto was not all excited. All he wanted to do was to learn the jutsu from the perverted ero-sennin, and take his leave. But every day that he is with these two, he can't bring himself to even think about leaving. They had become the friends he never thought he would have. Now he was going soft and he beat himself up for it.

One day, Naruto told his 'students' to train in one of the training grounds inside the Village's walls, because he was going somewhere. They looked at him suspiciously, but complied. Naruto turned back and headed outside the gates, making sure to make it clear to the guards of his purpose. Him not being officially part of the Village, they had no choice but to let him do what he want.

Naruto left Konoha in the dust as he moved with impossible speeds. His current weight was now over two-thousand pounds. This meant that he had two-hundred and fifty pounds on each, plus his growing weight of one-hundred and sixty pounds. That came up to a grand total of two-thousand one-hundred and sixty pounds. He was going to a fast little bugger when he decided to take them off, that's for sure.

He soon came up to another Village, but that wasn't his stop. He continued on, straining his senses as far as they will go. He soon caught the unmistakable scent of blood. He veered to his right and made his way to the battle scene. There were at least fifty bodies and about a hundred more men surrounding a teenager, who was badly beaten. No tears on her face, just gashes and bruises. No part of her body was good enough to pass over if someone was to heal her. The men laughed menacingly and some where beginning to unbuckle their belts.

"Why are a bunch of cowardly men taking on such a small, innocent girl?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, catching the men's attention. They looked over at him and sneered. None of them were shinobi, by the way they held themselves, and all of them had a pitiful amount of killer intent leaking out of them. They tried to surround him, but he was too fast and appeared beside the girl. She looked up hopefully before passing out.

Naruto reached into his leg pouch and drew out a bunch of senbon. He threw them with unbeatable accuracy and speed that in mere seconds, they were all dead. He kneeled down beside the girl and began to heal her, careful to not mess up. After that was done, he made a small fire and laid her down beside it. She looked to be about ten years of age with long, red hair, the color of blood. Her clothes were torn and ripped in several places and both her shoes were gone. She looked really cute in a way, but he had just saved her, and he needed to know if she was going to be okay.

A while later, she woke up with a start, only to find her savior cooking some delicious looking fish. Her stomach growled loudly in anticipation and she gave an embarrassed smile at his raised eyebrow. He gestured to the fish and looked away, on watch. She gave another small smile and began to carefully eat the fish. It was delicious.

"What is your name?" She asked, after she was done. He looked at her then and gave a small smile.

"My name is Naruto," He replied. "What is yours?"

"Kira Axle of the Axle Clan." She answered, a sad smile on her face.

"Is your Clan still alive? Do you want me to bring you back to them?" Naruto asked, his bright, clear blue eyes were watching her.

"Yes, they are alive. But I don't want to go back. Those men who attacked me were some villagers that work for my family. My mother ordered me dead, because my father is no longer alive and no one to protect me. I ran and fought them off, but was about to get…. Raped, "She shuddered at the thought. "Until you came along and killed them. I humbly thank you."

Naruto nodded and studied her, "Well then. Where will you go?"

"I know not. Nobody wants a clan less street urchin in their homes."

Naruto only nodded, understanding. He was in the same predicament before, but not now. He thought for some time, until he came to a decision, "Come back to Konoha with me and the old man there will definitely give you a job and someplace to live… It's your choice, and I cannot force you to do something you don't want to."

She smiled a bit, and nodded. Naruto nodded back and stared into the flames, deeply in thought. She finally lay down and slept.

Naruto was racing through the trees, Kira's limp form on his back. He was finished with his business earlier on, and now he was about an hour away from Konoha. She probably wouldn't wake up for a while, so he decided to carry her. Her wounds were all healed, thanks to him, and she was sleeping peacefully.

He wondered why she was hated by her own mother. If she was truly from the Axle Clan, she should have a fearsome Blood-Line Limit. He'll ask her later, when she wakes up.

"_**Kit, you need to hurry. I sense something is wrong. There might be an attack on that worthless Village. Hurry up."**_

"_Yes, Kyuubi-sama."_

Naruto picked up his speed greatly and raced for Konoha. It only took him fifteen minutes to reach the gate, and another two seconds to jump onto the wall to see what was going on. There were a few fires, but only minor, and several battles were going on. Naruto made sure that Kira wasn't going to fall off and he took off towards the Hokage tower. Once there, he entered the office and set Kira down on a chair.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Who is that?" The Third asked, looking extremely disheveled.

"Hi to you too, old man. She is an Axle. They banished her when her father died, and I saved her from a hundred men from raping her. Will you please take care of her until I get back?"

"Okay. The attack that is going on is by Orochimaru, I think. You'd better be careful, he is one of the-" He didn't get to finish because Naruto jumped out of the window. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, a migraine coming on.

Naruto landed on the ground with grace and stretched his senses as far as he could. He stood there for several minutes and finally found a huge chakra signature coming from the eastern side. He smirked and ran towards them.

When he got there, the pervert Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura, Orochimaru, and several unknown shinobi were facing off against each other, or rather, staring each other down. Naruto entered the training field and everyone looked at him.

"Why did you start the party without me?"

**(A/N: Well, not exactly a cliffhanger, but the real action starts next chapter. Do you like my character? Her special qualities will be introduced either next chapter, or the one after it. Anyway, you know the drill, read and review! Later!)**


	15. Battle Royal: Snake Vs Fox!

**(A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter! Sorry it took so long guys! I just couldn't get the inspiration to write! Anyway, here, in thbis chapter, you get to see the Blood Line Limit for Kira! I like it, what about you?)**

Chapter 15

Naruto smirked as he walked over to where Sasuke, Sakura, and the perverted sannin, Jiraiya were.

"Miss me?" He asks, not really caring if there were enemies near. They only smiled at him, except Sasuke, who only smirked. Naruto turned back to the real problem at hand and said, "Orochimaru did you like the present I gave you on our last encounter?"

"Naruto-kun. How nice of you to join us! This makes things sooo much easier!" He cackled gleefully, eyes never leaving Naruto's neck. Naruto being unnerved is a bit of an understatement.

"Let's just get this over with," He said, going into an unfamiliar taijutsu stance. Everything was still, nothing moved. The minutes went by, but still nothing moved. Sasuke, being the impatient type, moved first. He created a Chidori and hurtled himself at one of Orochimaru's sound-nins. Naruto went after Orochimaru himself, creating several Shadow Clones.

Orochimaru grinned maniacally and performed a bunch of hand signs, biting his thumb, and calling out, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke appeared, forcing Naruto to stop where he was. He heard some hissing coming from the smoke, but that didn't stop him. He went through a series of hand signs and shouted, "Element Air: Giant Hurricane Sweep!"

All the smoke cleared and right there, fighting the air current, was a huge snake. Orochimaru stood on top, or at least, he used to. He was being pummeled by the sheer force of the wind. Naruto sneered and with inhuman speeds, he ran up to Orochimaru and began his assault. While he was busy with Orochimaru, Jiraiya was keeping Manda busy. Sasuke and Sakura was more than a match for the sound-nins, so they weren't worried.

Orochimaru went through a series of signs and yelled out, "Gaint Snakes Horde!" A whole bunch of snakes came out of his mouth and sleeves, moving with great speed towards Naruto. But he was too fast for them. He nimbly dodged them and went through some hand signs, yelling, "Advanced Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three Naruto clones appeared and advanced on Orochimaru. He sneered and did another summon, this time, a smaller, but more agile snake appeared. Orochimaru already knew which one was the real one, so he left the summon to deal with them.

He swiftly lashed out with his leg, but Naruto caught it. He threw it aside and tried to punch him back, but missed. Cursing, Naruto went through his most basic taijutsu moves, mixing them with his more advanced ones, making a blend of new moves. It still wasn't enough.

Orochimaru sent chakra to his fist and threw it at Naruto. Naruto brought his arms up in a cross to block it, but Orochimaru changed direction and hit him in the face. Naruto reeled back a few feet and tried to recover but Orochimaru took the advantage. His teeth grew longer and his neck became longer. He headed straight at Naruto, but he disappeared before Orochimaru could get there and he looked to and fro for Naruto.

Naruto felt him get grabbed suddenly and moved to a different location. He opened his eyes and saw that it was in Kira's arms. He grunted as they landed and Kira put him down.

"Thanks," He says and runs at Orochimaru again. He fell into a unfamiliar stance and began to throw some punches and kicks at him. He moved fluidly, not even thinking about the next move. Orochimaru could only dodge some of them, not being able to tell his next move. Naruto grinned in triumph as he hit Orochimaru in the face again.

Racing after the flying snake, he punched him again, but his hand was caught by his. Naruto threw his other hand and Orochimaru caught it too. Naruto scowled and pull him forward, head butting him. He lashed out with his leg, sending him in the air. Naruto smirked and jumped up, creating several Shadow Clones. They then surrounded him completely and began to punch the snake to another Clone.

The real Naruto was holding his right wrist with his left hand, a ball of dark red energy forming. He smirked in triumph as the ball was finished and Orochimaru fell to the ground. Orochimaru landed, panting slightly, and looked at Naruto with dark, almost brown, eyes. Naruto began to run at him, his right arm trailing behind him. Orochimaru looked shocked but quickly recovered and ran at Naruto.

"Kitsune Rasengan!" Yelled Naruto, almost upon Orochimaru, brought his dark red hand up and hit Orochimaru square in the chest, and then quickly turned and slashed at another Orochimaru, who had snuck up on him. They both dissipated and Naruto's right arm hung limp at his side. That particular move had a disadvantage. It left the arm used for the attack, completely immobile, and unable to use for an hour.

Naruto swayed slightly but remained vigilant, knowing Orochimaru was still alive. He checked out the other battles going on and saw that they were faring well. He whirled around at the last second and deflected a barrage of shurikens. He ran at Orochimaru and, using one hand, punched at him. Orochimaru dodged and jumped up into the air. Naruto jumped back as he began to do some one handed signs, finishing with a, "Element Earth! Great Boggy Swamp!"

The ground became mud and started to stink. Orochimaru couldn't clear it in time, so he got stuck up to his knees. Naruto smirked devilishly and sent chakra to his feet to walk on top. He ran forward and kicked Orochimaru in the face, making him careen backwards. He whipped back up and punched Naruto. He blocked it and flipped over him to get behind. He did some signs and mumbled, "Earth Compress!"

The ground became hard, tight, and the experience was painful for Orochimaru. He grimaced in pain and made his body long, like a snake. He got out of the ground and, low to the ground, practically slithered at Naruto. Naruto backed off a bit, and then jumped over him, completing some signs as he yelled out, "Fire Release! Great Phoenix Flare!"

He took a deep breath and sent out huge fireballs that were in the shape of great birds, phoenixes. They swept down towards Orochimaru, shrieking at high pitched tones, but Orochimaru was ready. Completing seals of his own, he called out, "Element Water! Raging Water Dragon!"

The Dragon and the phoenixes collided, making the area cover in steam. Naruto couldn't tell where Orochimaru was, since the steam was messing with all his senses. Orochimaru came running at him, making sure to stay close to the ground. Naruto took out more chakra out of his weights, making him lighter, and faster. He waited, poised, for Orochimaru.

Kira also saw the great dragon and the phoenixes clash together, making steam. She couldn't believe that Naruto had that much chakra. She activated her Blood Line Limit as she felt a presence near. Her entire body became slick as a black substance covered her body. She smirked and ran towards the direction Naruto was last at.

She was tackled from her left, but she slid out of the grasp easily, and did a simple fire jutsu on the nin. He burst into flames as he cried out in agony. She kept on running.

Naruto felt someone coming towards him, but he faintly caught the scent of oil. And fire. He waited, not sure if friend or foe. He didn't have to wait long until Kira came into view, as the steam was slowly disappearing. She was a dark, dark brown color. He wondered what was on her until she came up to him. He sniffed her and then, almost fainted with the strong scent.

"What in God's name do you have on?" He asked, covering his nose.

"It's my Blood Line Limit. You'll see more of it, just wait." She replied, looking beyond him. He suddenly pushed her out of the way as Orochimaru came barreling passed. He shot snakes out of his arms as he passed, which automatically attached themselves to Naruto's legs and arms, one on his neck. He grunted in pain, the venom seeping into his wounds from the snakes' teeth.

"I hate snakes," He seethed and ripped them off. He sensed danger right then, and jumped out of the way, in the nick of time. A huge snake almost slithered into him, a white haired man running after the snake. Naruto cursed the Toad Hermit as he was hit in the stomach by Orochimaru. He was shot further into the air, and somehow, Orochimaru got up there before he did. He brought both his hands up and slammed Naruto back down to Earth. Naruto landed on his back, making a huge crater. He got up on tired legs and jumped back, just as Orochimaru tried to land on him.

Doing several back flips to get out of reach, Naruto tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't work. He cussed silently, waiting for Orochimaru to come out of that crater. He did, and approached Naruto calmly. Naruto barred his fangs, which grew slightly longer, and he growled, it coming from his gut.

"What the hell do you want, Orochimaru?" Naruto spat, seething.

"I want a lot of things, Naruto-kun. I want the things I can't get even more…" He licked his lips tauntingly.

"I can't even train and become stronger in peace without someone coming to me and trying to get me to join their club in return for power! I am the vessel of the all mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune for crying out loud! I've got all the power I want!" He yelled, tails flaring behind him. He glanced back at them, and then at Orochimaru, smirking.

"You want to see my full potential? Fine. You're digging your own grave!" He screamed, eyes glowing blood red, his chakra spiking to unimaginable levels.

"_Have fun, Kyuubi-sama. Rip his throat out!" _Naruto thought, letting Kyuubi have the controls.

"**_I will, flesh-bag. No need to tell me twice!" _**Kyuubi replied, crouching.

Naruto/Kyuubi shot forward, faster than sound. He pounded Orochimaru's head in, and then punched him in the gut, making him double over in pain. Not giving him time to recover, Naruto/Kyuubi kicked him in the ribs, cracking all on impact. Orochimaru screamed in pain as he shot to the left, going through several trees, until he stopped. His ribs healed themselves, using much of his chakra.

Orochimaru picked himself up and blocked a kick from Naruto. Scowling, Orochimaru quickly grabbed his throat. Holding Naruto far away enough to not get out of his grip, Orochimaru spread his free hand out. Several blue orbs appeared at each fingertip and Orochimaru sneered. He pressed his hand painfully into Naruto's stomach, making him grunted painfully. The chakra diminished a bit and Orochimaru kicked Naruto back into the clearing.

Naruto landed in his back, very dizzy. Orochimaru advanced on him, wiping blood off his face. Right before he got to Naruto, a girl with a bunch of oil on her tried to kick Orochimaru. He dodged it in time and scowled at the nin. Kira smirked and ran back at him, using a strong taijutsu form. He blocked and dodged most of her attacks, a plan forming in his mind. He punched her hard enough to send her back several feet, and he did some hand signs, "Element Fire: Flash Flare!"

He took a small breath and sent it hurtling at her. She didn't have time to dodge and her body caught fire. Orochimaru smiled maniacally, but then frowned as he heard laughing coming from the girl. She looked like a raging inferno, the oil making sure the fire stay lit.

"Did you really think that we would be weak against fire because we are covered in oil? You disappoint me Orochimaru." She laughed, running at him. He gaped for a moment, and then recovered, blocking her kick. The impact left a really bad burn on his arm. No matter how hard he tried to block the damage, it still left a nasty burn. Going on the offensive, he did a roundhouse kick to her face, grimacing at the burn, as she flew into the forest.

Hurriedly, he ran to the limp body of his prize, picked him up, and studied his face for a moment. Smirking in triumph, he opened his mouth and bit his neck…

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! Oh how I love to leave you guys hanging! But don't try to kill me before you find out what happens next! Anyway, how did you guys like Kira's Blood Line Limit? Sweet eh? I decided to make a few changes, but don't worry too much about it.**

**I decided that Naruto is going to be paired up with someone else. I have special plans for Sakura, and she'd only get in the way if I were to stick her with Naruto. Sasuke-teme, will of course, be alone. But I need someone to be paired with Kakashi! Who will it be? Please vote!**

**Anko**

**Tsunade**

**Kurenai**

**Some other character (you name)**

**Own character**

**Please choose! And review! I feed off your reviews!! Jaa!)**


	16. Bad Mouthing a Sannin and Weird Feelings

**(A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry my avid readers! I have a nasty case of Writer's Block and not to mention I almost forgot about this story! I had some votes on the Kakashi pairing, which will be revealed at the bottom. To those who like the NaruXSaku pairing, I have good news! I've decided to keep them together! Yes, something will happen to Sakura, but that's my surprise and will not be revealed until near the end of this fic.**

**Yet again, I am truly sorry about this fic. I had forgotten about it and probably kept forgetting to update if someone had not reviewed. To those who reviewed, and you know who you are, thanks for the encouragement! I'll try my best to update sooner!**

**To a specific reviewer. I truly thank you for reviewing and telling me to_ 'give Naruto his balls and will to be Hokage back!'_. This was actualy quite amusing to read. Don't have to wory about Naruto and his _'balls'_ because he is slowly gaining the will to live and have a good life. It's crucial to the plot that it comes slowly, as to not screw up the whole thing, so please be patient!**

**Before I continue on to the next chapter, I want to say... WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FLAME ME!!! I got numerous flames saying _'why did you give Naruto the curse seal? There is enough stories like that!'. _The truth is, this is NOT going to become a fic where Naruto gets the curse seal. Be assured that he will NOT be getting the stupid seal.**

**Anyway, I have rambled for long enough! Here is the next installment of _Lonely_.)**

Chapter 16

'_POOF!_'

The Naruto in Orochimaru's grasp disappeared, to be replaced with a log. Realizing what it is he is biting; Orochimaru pulls away and literally shreds it to pieces. He was mad... No, _beyond_ mad. No one makes a fool out of _him_, one of the legendary sannin, Prince of Snakes. Realizing just how hard it has suddenly become to capture his latest interest, Orochimaru sounded a retreat, and sank into the Earth.

The surviving sound nins also retreated, which was two. They were badly injured and just managed to escape. Naruto waited until he could no longer sense Orochimaru's chakra, and then promptly sank to his knees. Kira finally recovered and came barreling into the clearing. She caught sight of Naruto and ran to him to check if he was okay.

Sasuke, who looked very battle worn, Sakura, who looked worse off than Sasuke, and Jiraiya, who looked like he had the life squeezed out of him by Manda, calmly walked back to where Naruto was. When they came within a ten foot radius of the Kyuubi vessel, his tails suddenly shot up and became stat icky. Stopping where they were, they watched Naruto expectantly.

Naruto, who was the worst out of all of them, just kneeled there, waiting for the healing abilities to kick in. After several minutes, his wounds began to close slowly, but surely. His breathing became smoother and his tails finally settled down.

Another ten minutes passed before the tails stopped moving all together, save the slight twitch. Naruto stood up and looked at each of them, his eyes resting on Sakura the longest. Inhaling deeply, Naruto fixated his eyes on Jiraiya and said, "You need to train me. I have a lot of power, but I do not know how to use it properly. That snake bastard will come back and I need to be able to defeat him with ease."

Jiraiya looked surprised but nodded.

"Does this mean you won't be training us anymore?" Sakura asked, eyes turning a deep emerald. Naruto looked at Sakura, and shook his head.

"No, you will be joining me. Orochimaru is up to something and you two need to be at your strongest," His attention was back on Jiraiya. "If you agree to this, without taking breaks to do your infamous _research_, I will show you a great jutsu I made up that will be a great asset to your book."

A lecherous grin appeared on Jiraiya's face, but he said, "Can you show me now?"

"No, in private. This jutsu is not for young eyes that have yet to even _think_ about reading your book. Meet me at the old man's office tomorrow and I will show it to you then."

"Is it the one and the same jutsu you used on me and Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked, hope in his eyes.

Naruto nodded. Jiraiya never looked as happy as he did now. He jumped in the air so many times; you would think he was on some drug. He literally kissed Naruto's feet in thanks and to the Kyuubi vessel's embarrassment, the perverted sannin tried to hug him. Thankfully his tails reacted in time and almost neutered the guy.

"Come now, we have preparations to do. Sasuke, Sakura, lets go."

They both nodded and left Jiraiya in the clearing to daydream.

Swaying his tails daintily, Naruto was fixing himself some instant ramen. In the past couple of months, he had become increasingly addicted to the stuff. Sasuke was out, visiting his old estate, which was practically rotting, and Sakura was shopping.

Pouring the hot water into the cup, Naruto sealed the thing and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. After he was done, he washed his hands, dried them, and then returned to a finished bowl of miso ramen. Inhaling it quickly, Naruto threw away the empty bowl and walked into the bedroom. Going to the window, he jumped out and quickly sent chakra to his feet so he could wall-walk. Changing his direction, Naruto walked up the wall and onto the roof.

Quickly, but lazily, Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office. Anyone who saw him running would immediately assume they saw a fox. Naruto made no attempt to conceal his tails, since most of Konoha has already seen them. The only time he would hide them was if he wanted to buy some stuff from a store.

Naruto immediately began to walk up the Hokage tower and through the window, to the Sandaime's office. Jiraiya was already there and the Third was doing some paperwork. Not bothering to announce his arrival, Naruto sat down in a chair and waited patiently. Seeing the Hokage's grim, tired, and frustrated face, Naruto decided to help the old man out. He didn't know why, but he felt… _compelled_ to help the old geezer out.

"Why don't you create some shadow clones and get them to do the bloody paperwork? Getting too old to do a simple jutsu?" Well, the compelling emotion to help the old geezer didn't say he couldn't tease him, or taunt.

Sarutobi looked up at Naruto, surprise and understanding showing on his face. Jiraiya began to chuckle and wondered aloud, "Why didn't I come up with that?"

"Maybe because your head is in the clouds, your manhood runs free, and you're dense?" Naruto offered, smirking. The Sandaime burst out in laughter and Jiraiya turned a bright pink. Then, his face turned a dark crimson color and steam shot out of his ears.

"Why, you little brat! Show some respect to your elders!" Jiraiya screamed at Naruto. Naruto just smirked some more and replied, "What? Not in your prime anymore, Ero-sennin?"

Yet again, steam came out of Jiraiya's ears at his new nickname. The Third just laughed harder, unable to hold back the fact that the great Toad Hermit, Jiraiya, was being told off by a teenager.

"Brat, if you know what's good for you, you WILL shut your mouth up." Jiraiya warned him, his fists clenched tightly.

"Giving out empty threats, Ero-sennin? I thought the great Toad Hermit everyone respects would be a serious sannin, instead of a pervert like you." Naruto shrugged off the killer intent that was directed at him. Jiraiya only got angrier.

Yet again, Naruto smirked, "Oh? Can't take a simple jest, Ero-sennin-_sama_."

This time, Jiraiya launched himself at Naruto. Smiling sadistically, Naruto completed some hand signs and mumbled, "Sexy Jutsu."

Immediately, Naruto changed into a seductive, attractive, mature, long haired, _naked_, blond that had curves to kill for, breasts that were just the right size, radiant skin, and deep, ocean blue eyes. Jiraiya was suddenly shot backwards with speeds that could shame the Yondaime, and crashed into the opposite wall. Naruto heard another crashes and turned to see the Sandaime with a massive nose bleed and was unconscious. Jiraiya was also unconscious with an even bigger nose bleed and a lecherous expression. Naruto sighed and let the Jutsu go.

"Why does there have to be such big perverts in the world?" He asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

"**_Because some humans are so desperate and lonely that all they have is little orange books to… Erm… Read…"_ **Kyuubi trailed off. Naruto shrugged and sat back down on the chair he was in earlier.

"I wonder if I went too far with that one. Nah…"

Sasuke was currently walking down the street, a highly annoying Sakura because him. He was relieved when she stopped trying to ask him out about a week ago, but was also puzzled as to why. He wasn't going to ask.

He stopped when he sensed a familiar chakra signature coming towards them. Shutting Sakura up, he waited for Naruto to arrive. Not long after, Naruto jumped down beside Sakura, "Hey!"

"Oh, hey Naruto-kun," Sakura chirped and latched herself on his arm. This surprised both Shinobi, but Naruto found that he didn't mind it too much.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, ready for training?" Naruto asked. They nodded and began to walk towards the gates. Naruto stopped them and explained, "Not for a while. We will train inside the Village for now, until we are certain there is no enemy activity going on. I don't want you guys being used to get to me."

"Okay," Sakura agreed. "Let's go get something to eat first. Please?"

"Sure. You up for some ramen, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his and Sakura's stomachs growling loudly.

"Hn." Was all he got in response.

Naruto led the way, Sakura still latched onto his arm. Him not minding Sakura hugging his arm was bugging him. He _never_ liked being touched, whether it is a simple gesture, or to a playful slap on the back. The reason why? It crowded and diminished his personal space. And he did love his personal space.

Sakura was trying to start a conversation with Sasuke when they passed by a flower shop. Naruto cringed when he heard an excited screech and his other arm being occupied.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and billboard-brow." Ino greeted, getting a glare from Sakura. But before she could retort, Naruto pulled his arm away from Ino and replied, "Hey Ino-san. What's up?"

She seemed a bit hurt that he pulled his arm away, but answered nonetheless, "Oh, just helping my parents with the shop today. What are you guys up to?" Ino then stood beside Sasuke. Sasuke, on another note, was even more relieved when Ino didn't attack him to get his arm.

"Going for some ramen, wanna come?" Naruto replied, smiling faintly.

"Sorry, can't. I'm not off work until late today. Want to go out with me tomorrow?" Ino asked hopefully. Naruto shook his head and said, "Sorry, Ino-san. But we are going to be busy with training for the upcoming chunnin exams in a month."

Ino looked saddened again, and Sasuke felt a small pang in his chest. But almost as soon as she looked down, Ino sprang back up and smiled sweetly, "Okay Naruto-kun. What about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm busy," He replied shortly. Ino nodded and waved goodbye to them. Sakura was wondering why Naruto pushed Ino-pig away when she grabbed his arm. He didn't push her away, not that she was complaining.

"Come on, let's go! I'm starved!" Sakura announced, and began to lead. Naruto chuckled and followed, with Sasuke in their wake.

**(A/N: Well? How was it? I added a bit of fluff to the plot there, but they aren't going to be official until after the chunnin exams. I know that I might be a bit off on the timeline, but that is okay to me. I don't necessarily have to follow the original timeline, so thats why I wanted to ask you, my avid readers, what you think about Jiraiya taking Sakura and Naruto on a training trip, and leaving Sasuke to be trained by Kakashi? Tell me what you think!**

**The votes for the Kakashi pairing are:**

**Kakashi and Tsunade 1 vote**

**Kakashi and Anko 1 vote**

**Kakashi and OC 0 votes**

**Kakashi and Other Pairing (you were suppose to name one) 0 votes**

**Kakashi and Kurenai 0 votes**

**Please vote! It is still open to voting! Warning, my first Naruto fic will not be any part of the Yaoi fanclub. For now, it is only going to be straight pairings. No boy and boy or girl and girl. I'm too young yet to be writing about that.**

**Well, Later!!)**


	17. Reliving the Past: Part One

**(A/N: FlameKaiser here! Sorry for not updating earlier, but the site wouldn't let me! I swear! Anyway, here is the next chapter of _Lonely_ and make sure you review!! I need motivation! Oh yeah, and someone said something about Kyuubi not making an entrance, that was because he was asleep most of the time, or had nothing to say. But in this chapter, you will see a darker and more power hungry Naruto for the briefest of moments!)**

Chapter 17

-Time skip: two weeks-

"Sakura-san, you are doing it all wrong. Like this," Naruto corrected Sakura's seals, and stood back. She looked slightly disheveled from the training and Sasuke looked a like he hasn't done much. Sakura nodded, frowning slightly as she corrected her mistake and tried again.

Naruto turned to Sasuke to see how he was faring, and it looked like he had the new fire jutsu Naruto showed him. He smirked at Naruto and completed the seals, gathering oxygen in his lungs, before blowing out a huge, white hot dragon. Naruto clapped once and noticed how far down the sun was.

"Okay, complete fifty laps around Konoha and you will be done for today," Naruto instructed and left the grounds. Sakura yelled a farewell to Naruto and followed Sasuke, keeping a small conversation with him. Naruto headed towards the springs to have a nice soak.

'_Hey, Kyuubi-sama, will you teach me something new soon?'_ Naruto asked, walking at a leisurely pace.

"**_Of course, flesh-bag. I don't want an outclassed weakling anymore. That God forsaken snake won't know what hit him the next time we come across him, that's for sure."_** Kyuubi grumbled, remembering how close his vessel came to receiving that curse seal. Something seemed off about his aura though, as if he met him once before…

Grumbling again, Kyuubi shut off that train off though and an idea came to mind. **_"Flesh-bag, didn't that perverted scarecrow say that he could get someone to teach you something?"_**

Naruto didn't falter in his stride, but was surprised that it had slipped his mind. _'Shit! It completely slipped my mind!' _Naruto mentally berated himself, careful as to not let anything of the sorts accidentally hurt Kyuubi. _'Well, you have one smart vessel, Kyuubi-sama,'_ Naruto stated, but not changing directions.

"_**It seems so, flesh-bag. You will receive some kind of punishment for it; I have yet to think one up."**_

Naruto flinched. Kyuubi-sama's punishments were not humane to say the least. It happened every time he failed to follow orders, instructions, failed to listen at all, or completely missed any clues Kyuubi was laying out for him. Naruto nodded, finally seeing the hot springs.

Just as he was about to enter the men's section, he heard small, perverted giggles coming from the female side. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to check it out. What he say made his face blanch and his eye twitch.

The white haired man that had captured him on that mission was there, looking into a peephole, and writing down something on a notepad. With Naruto's enhanced eyesight, he saw a bunch of naked female drawings along with hordes of pencil and eraser shavings. Scowling, Naruto silently used his sexy jutsu and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Pervert!"

Jiraiya looked at him suddenly and paled noticeably. He paled even more when he recognized Naruto, and began to run away from the naked population of the hot springs. Naruto threw a kunai at Jiraiya's leg and watched with a please expression as Jiraiya fell flat on his face. That's all it took for the naked females to catch up and dish out their punishment for perverts.

Naruto strode behind a tree and let the jutsu go. Putting a bandana over his eyes to act like blind fold, he followed the cursing of the angry kunoichi. Naruto smiled slightly and gave a shrill whistle to catch their attention.

"I think he has been punished enough, kunoichi-senpai. Can I have ero-sennin back please?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed on his chest and he was leaning against a tree. He felt the air around them tense for a moment, but relax a bit when they saw him blind folded.

"Well, at least he has some sense as to not peek on us while we were busy," One remarked, giving the motionless Jiraiya a kick in the ribs.

"I would not dream of it, kunoichi-senpai," Naruto replied, a small smile gracing his features.

"Hmmph, if only the rest of the male population were a bit like you, maybe then this place would be a bit better. That way, fewer men would have to be castrated," Another sighed, walking back to the springs.

Naruto heard a few grunts of agreement; some didn't answer, but simply walked away. Naruto waited until they were all gone before taking off his blind fold and shoving it into his pocket.

"You know, ero-sennin, you should respect the female population more. All this peeking you are doing is going to come and bite you in the ass some day," Naruto dead panned, squatting down near Jiraiya. Said pervert opened his uninjured eye and sluggishly regarded the teen.

"What's it to you if I don't?" He demanded, sitting up.

Naruto's eyes became walls of ice as he responded in a monotonous tone, sending shivers down Jiraiya's spine, "I am sure Tsunade-sama hates perverts with a passion similar to mine, ero-sennin."

"_**Flesh-bag, he is the one your father was trained by. Get him to teach you the normal Rasengan and the body flicker jutsu. They will be useful in the future."**_

'_Yes, Kyuubi-sama.'_

Naruto watched Jiraiya's face become paled as the blood rushed from his face. A look of pure terror entered his eyes as he asked in a low whisper, "H-How do y-y-you kn-know a-about Tsunade-h-hime? P-Please don't t-tell her! I'll do anything!" Jiraiya begged, getting on his knees.

Naruto chuckled darkly and replied, "You have to teach me the normal Rasengan and the body flicker jutsu. And I mean _teach_ me not tell me what to do and disappear. I also want your summoning contract."

"**_Your punishment is negated for now, flesh-bag. That contract will be useful in the future,"_** Kyuubi remarked calmly, thinking about a certain _snake_.

Jiraiya looked shocked at most, but complied quickly. Naruto nodded and did a certain seal, resulting in his hands glowing both red and green. Jiraiya was curious for a moment, but understanding clicked in his head when he saw all his wounds healing in a matter of seconds.

"Where did you learn that?" Jiraiya asked, getting up and feeling invigorated. Naruto's hands returned to normal and he regard the Toad sannin with a collected look, "I met up with Tsunade-sama a while back and she taught me the basics of the medical field. With her and Kyuubi-sama's tutelage, I advanced quickly. I am not on par with Tsunade-sama's skills as of yet, but pretty damn close."

Jiraiya nodded, his respect for the kid growing exponentially. "Well, with the control you have, I don't doubt you will be able to get the Rasengan and the body flicker down in a week or two," He thought a moment. "How the heck did you know about the Rasengan and the body flicker in the first place? You've never had schooling."

"**_What an idiot. Did he really forget I am sealed inside your navel? You look like a freakin' fox for crying out loud! Sometimes I wonder how he ended up being a sannin, a legend, known for quick thinking, their repertoire for jutsu's and their great chakra reserves."_** Kyuubi kept his rant going.

Naruto's eye twitched from annoyance, but didn't dare try to tune out his master. He simply replied, "You don't have much of a brain do you?"

Jiraiya frowned at this, "Why is that, you brat?"

All eight of Naruto's tails flared up and became denser. Jiraiya paled once again and backed up, "Brat? Who are you calling a brat? You just asked me how I knew those specific jutsu's and you forgot that I am the vessel of the mighty Lord of Demons, the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Only a real brat would forget important facts like that! Be glad I am not in the mood for ripping your eyes out!" Naruto growled menacingly.

"**_That's the way you are supposed to act, flesh-bag. Make him cower!" _**Kyuubi exclaimed giddily.

Naruto kept the charade up until he thought that no more fear could appear on the sannin's face. "Know your place, pathetic mortal. Now, teach me those jutsu's before I changed my mind!"

Jiraiya nodded and wearily walked into the forest. Naruto followed, his chest swelling with pride for making his master proud of him. **_"Now, if only you would act like that all the time. People would think twice before crossing you again. That reminds me, you need to stop thinking about that pink loud mouthed wench before I gag."_**

Naruto's face grew stern for a moment, the expression unnoticed by the scared witless Jiraiya leading the way to a suitable clearing.

'_Why can't I think ab-'_

"**_Are you questioning me?"_** Kyuubi demanded harshly, making Naruto visibly wince.

'_No, I'm not, Kyuubi-sama,' _Naruto replied somberly, giving into his master's wishes.

"_**Good. Now hurry up and catch up to the idiot."**_

'_Yes, Kyuubi-sama."_

Naruto hurriedly caught up to Jiraiya and kept pace.

_A small boy was sitting on top of a huge mountain, watching the beautiful sunset go down. He sighed happily, feeling peace and serenity enter his small, pure heart. No one could hurt him here, because no one knew how to get up here. Well, the ninja of the Village could, but none of the abusive villagers can._

_Despite the late season, it was still very warm, and the small boy found himself lying down on the ground. He didn't need to go back just yet, and he needed some of this peacefulness to stay a bit longer. He needed this peacefulness to stay, he needed it like a life line, and in some ways, it is. This is what kept his sanity in check from the harsh realities of life that most kids are protected from._

_Oh, how he longed to know who his parents were, what they looked like. What they smelled like and how warm they felt in a hug. How he longed to feel what a hug actually feels like, what a kiss on the cheek feels or praise from the person you loved most. He never had anyone that closely resembled someone he could trust, and he didn't know, in the least, what love was. He never received anything besides scorn, hate, pain, betrayal, and being shunned for reasons nobody ever elaborated._

_With a sigh, the boy got up and walked back down the hidden path that led up and down the mountain he was on. It didn't take long to get to the bottom and staying as silent as he could, he began his trek back to the orphanage._

_Each time he went back to the orphanage, his loneliness, fear, sadness, angry, remorse, confusion and pain would come back, suffocating him. None of the other orphans ever played with him and the adults only gave him tattered, dirty clothes. He never had any friends, he's never known the nice feeling you get in your chest when you've met someone special or made a new friend. All he has known is pain and loneliness._

_Accidentally running into a drunk villager, he quickly begged the villager's forgiveness. He was not getting off so easily. The drunk began to beat on the little boy with a beer bottle, and soon, blood was dripping and streaming off of his face. Many other villagers's joined in on the fun, kicking, and beating the innocent little boy into the ground. After what seemed like an eternity, the entire mob left and in their wake was a battered, bruised, bloody, innocent blonde that wearily got back up. His usual spiky blonde hair was now a deep crimson color and was stuck to the top of his head. His normally sky blue eyes that held spirit, innocence, purity, and serenity, were now dead of all emotion. They were just dead, nothing came from their depths._

_He quickly, but carefully entered the orphanage and head straight for his room. He knew he would get anything else from the adults concerning food, so he didn't bother. All he had for a room was a broom closet, but even so, he was glad he had something, and didn't have to share a room._

_His room was very small, with the lumpiest, dirtiest, moth-eaten bed in the entire building, a small, small pile of tattered, filthy rags that no where near resembled clothes and a bunch of newspaper as blankets. The shelves were empty and dusty. He didn't dare set anything up there, because the adults would take them away and burn them. He kept the few possessions he had in a small box that was hidden under the bed._

_There was a small bucket of water in the corner full to the brim with dirty water. The boy went over and lapped up some to drink, since he had no cup to use. After he was satiated, he wiped his wrist on his mouth to get rid of the water there and dunked his head in. He scrubbed out his bloody hair and carefully rung it out. After that was done, he retrieved the box under his bed and opened it._

_There was a strangely shaped rock that resembled a cracked heart, a shell of some kind, a small book full of pictures of animals and their matching letters, a small stick that was able to make marks on his walls, a bit of paper with small drawings of three stick people holding hands, with the one in the middle being the shortest, and a small picture of the most beautiful woman the boy had ever seen. She had long brown hair that was swaying in the wind, wide, innocent lilac eyes that held warmth, love, laughter, happiness, serenity, purity, confidence and beauty._

_She was in a beautiful meadow that was bursting with color and she was holding her swelling stomach, a look of pure, unfazed happiness on her face. Her smile made the boy feel warm inside, even though he knew that the smile wasn't meant for him. She was surrounded with swirling leaves and flower petals, her simple, yet lavishing kimono dancing merrily with the wind. The boy sometimes felt a connection to the woman in the picture, but he didn't know what it meant, so he brushed it aside._

_Sighing, the boy carefully set the picture aside and brought out the book to read, well, browse. He was so caught up in his browsing that he failed to hear the foot steps until they were right in front of his door. The door flew open and startled the boy so badly that he dropped the book where it was and backed up quickly, resulting in the picture of the beautiful woman dropping on the floor. Some newspaper followed, covering it up, and the boy was hit repeatedly when the adult found out what he was hiding._

_After a good beating, the adult grabbed the box and left, closing the door behind her with a bang. The boy cried silently to himself, asking over and over again, 'why?' What did he ever do to them? Why did they treat him like this, why did they take away what ever happiness he had?_

_After a bit, the boy somberly reached over the side of the bed to pick up his only source of warmth, and didn't notice the picture that was in between newspaper to slip out and in through the floor panels. He didn't notice that his only source of happiness was under the floor boards, waiting to be found. All he felt was loss, pain, betrayal, confusion, and anger towards the adult that took his precious box away; he knew that he was never going to see his box again, the only thing in this that he liked._

_From then on, he knew that he was never going to be truly happy. He was never going to have a family, a friend, someone to converse with, someone to cry on, and someone to love him. No one was going to love him, care for him, make sure he was going to be okay, make sure he ate enough. He couldn't trust anyone, no one, only himself. He didn't know the feeling of happiness, of love, of peace, of serenity, of warmth from another human being. All he knows is anger, pain, loss, confusion, sadness, emptiness, and the unmistakable, hard to miss, feeling of being totally, and utterly _lonely.

_That's all he ever felt. He was always alone, always isolated, and always, always lonely._

Naruto woke up, his face covered with sweat, and his clothes were soaked completely through. His breathing was ragged and tears were streaming down his face.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, right beside him, concern apparent on his ever stoic face.

Naruto didn't answer right away, trying to sort out his thoughts. Kyuubi-sama was asleep, he could tell, so he could tell Sasuke of his dream.

"I… I think it was a… Dream…" Naruto tried to calm his breathing down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked, backing off a bit, his mask ever so slowly slipping back into place.

"Yeah, sure… In the kitchen, please," Naruto replied, getting up. Sasuke nodded and followed him into the kitchen and sitting down at a chair. Sasuke had to get steal chairs at some point, since his new weights had gotten so heavy, all of them broke. Naruto sat down opposite of Sasuke and relayed what his dream was.

Sasuke let his mask drop again and a look of confusion, anger and understanding entered his handsome features. When Naruto was done, he felt a lot better. The sun was just starting to peek over the eastern wall and the boys decided to have breakfast, and get cleaned up, since it was morning anyway and they couldn't get back to sleep.

Before they left the apartment, Naruto spoke up, "Thanks Sasuke, you don't know how much this means to me."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a slightly surprised expression, but recovered and said, "Hn. Let's go meet up with Sakura."

"Yeah."

Naruto left first, and walked down the hall leisurely. Sasuke stayed a moment and followed, thinking, _'You are the closest thing I have to a brother, Naruto…'_

**(A/N: How was it? I need to know! The dream, was of course, from his past, and was one of his worst memories. Having to relive it almost made him break down, but luckily, Sasuke was there. Heh... Right? Anyway, here are the voting results!**

**Kakashi X Anko 7 votes**

**Kakashi X Kurenai 1 vote**

**Kakashi X Rin 2 votes**

**Kakashi X Tsunade 0 votes**

**Kakashi X Icha Icha Paradise (someone actually voted for this one!) 1 vote**

**Keep the votes coming! After a couple of chapters, I will save the top three and eliminate the rest. Not literally! Anyway, review please! And keep voting! Oh yeah, don't forget to check out my newest story, Desugakure: Village Hidden in Death. I'm a bloody hypocrite and you can say so in your reviews! Jaa!)**


	18. Reliving the Past: Part Two

**(A/N: Sorry if it took so long! I had school work, Writer's Block, and other stuff preventing me from writing. I enjoyed the reviews and about the mistake on the last time. Sorry if I confused some people, but at the time, I did not know that the body flicker jutsu was used by all. I seriously thought that the body flicker was the Yondaime's prized jutsu, but obviously not. I meant the Thunder Flying God jutsu, the one that gave the Yondaime his other name, the Yellow Flash. Also, I meant 'Kyuubi no Youkai' in the last chapter.**

**Thanks to Kokuou no Shin'en for pointing out those mistakes. **

**Voting results are at the end. There is one more chapter before results end.**

**Here is the next installment of _'Lonely'_.)**

Chapter 18

"Sasuke, you're going to be spending the remainder of the month training with Kakashi-san. Hey can help you further your Sharingan. The Chunnin Exams are coming up soon and you need all the practice you can get with it. Okay?" Naruto looked over at him a moment before leaning up against a tree.

Hn. Whatever. What about you and Sakura? What will you do?" Sasuke asked, going into his 'I'm-too-good-for-you' stance.

"Oh, don't worry about Sakura. I found her a good teacher that will teach her some good techniques. And I will be doing my own training. Now, what say you?"

"Yeah, fine. Where am I supposed to meet him?"

"Well, you were supposed to meet him at Training Grounds Seven fifteen minutes ago, but, well, we all know how tardy he can be. We should go and find Sakura to get some ramen," Naruto smiled gently, reminiscing about a steaming bowl of miso ramen he had only yesterday.

Sasuke sweat dropped and his eye twitched. _'Is ramen all he thinks about these days?'_ Sasuke asks himself. Then, something hit him, "Naruto, who the heck is Sakura's teacher?"

"Don't get jealous, but Tsunade of the legendary Sannin is going to teach her more chakra control and medic jutsu's. I sent for her a week ago and should be here today sometime. After the Chunnin Exams, I'm going to get Jiraiya to teach you for a bit. Maybe a couple of months."

"Why just a couple of months?" Sasuke asked, a bit peeved about being left out.

"Because Jiraiya wants to take me on a training trip for about a year. And Tsunade would stay here and make sure you get a good tutor, maybe teach you herself." Naruto replied, hoping to any God, known and unknown, that Sasuke would take this well.

"Humph, fine. You didn't tell me your teacher."

"I told you that I would be training on my own," Naruto murmured, already headed to Ichiraku's for some ramen. Before Sasuke could answer, someone cut him off.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" Sakura yelled out as she came to a stop beside Naruto and immediately latched onto his arm.

"Hey Sakura-san up for some ramen before training begins? We don't have any missions today." Naruto asked, smiling slightly.

"Sure Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily, slightly drooling over the prospect of ramen. Yep, she became slightly obsessed over ramen and was now her favorite food.

"Great! Let's go. We have an hour before we have to meet up with one of my old senseis. She should meet us in the Hokage's office." Naruto explained, leading them to Ichiraku's.

Sasuke just 'hn'd', and stayed stoic. He was wearing his new training clothes that consisted of loose, black shinobi pants that had bandages at the bottom hems, to make sure they didn't get in the way, and had his weapons pouch on his right leg. His arms were completely covered up past his elbows and another weapons pouch on his right forearm. He wore a navy blue shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back, and his forehead protector was, of course, on his forehead. He also wore black fingerless gloves and black combat shoes that came up to the middle of his calve, not that anyone could see. He wore his weights on his wrists, ankles, upper arms and upper legs. They all weighed forty-five pounds.

Sakura was also in her new training outfit, which consisted of a dark red tank top, accompanied with a black undershirt. Her black shinobi pants were rolled up to her knees and held there with bandages. On her right hip was her weapons pouch and was the only one on her at the moment. She wore her now black forehead protector like a bandana that covered most of her pink hair. The only bit of hair that was visible was what came down in gentle waves down her back. She wore dark red fingerless gloves, the same shade as her tank top and black combat boots that only came three inches past her ankle. She had her weights in the same place as Sasuke, but they only weighed thirty pounds each.

Naruto, well, what he was wearing could be considered training clothes, but he wears them all the time, even when out on missions. His outfit consisted of a semi-skin fit black t-shirt with the kanji for 'Fox' on the back, in bold blood red letters. He wore dark green shinobi pants with two belts criss-crossing on his waist. His arms were bare, showing off his well toned muscles, and his pouch on his right leg and left hip On the opposite hip was another pouch filled to the brim with necessities like a small first aid kit, just in case, extra bandages, and other stuff. He had thick black combat boots on, making his feet weigh fifty pounds each, and on top of that, his weights weighed one hundred each. He weighed a good ton, and he needed to up the weight soon.

His face still had the whiskers, but they were darker and more defined than before. Since the day he had gotten his eighth tail, Naruto had an 'ethereal god' look about him. His chin was chiseled perfectly, his cheekbone high and prominent, his canine teeth longer, effectively scaring away children with a single smile. His ears were pointed and the nubs of soon-to-be fox ears were appearing on top of his head. Though his long, sun-kissed hair hid them well, it was only a matter of time before they were showing. He had his hair in a low tie, that went down to the middle of his back and his eyes were warmer, since comparing them to his old eyes deemed it so. His eight tails swished daintily behind him, since now he had complete control of them.

With his sharp hearing, he picked up curses from the villagers. He ignored them, however, since what they thought didn't really matter to him. Not since he ran away. Oh yes, he did remember the Village, but didn't feel hatred towards it. For some strange reason, the longer he stayed here, the more he fell in love with it. The same went with the pink-haired beauty latched onto his arm, chatting away. Of course, being Naruto, he isn't aware of his growing feelings just yet.

They entered the now flourishing Ichiraku Ramen Shop and sat down in their usual spot. They placed their orders and sat there. Not long after, several more people came in and these people were the rest of the genin. When Ino saw Naruto, she gave a small squeal and ran up to him. Tenten gave a blush, and so did Hinata.

"Billboard brow! Move so I can get to my Naruto-kun!" Ino demanded, standing with her hands on her hips in front of Sakura, and a angry expression on her face.

"Sorry Ino-san, but our order is here. Why don't you join your team mates there?" Naruto cut in, pointing her to her team, consisting of the newly formed InoShikaCho group. Their old team mate was sent back to the academy when they found that his skills were less than mandatory level for genin rank. How he managed to pass was completely beyond them, but some were glad that he wasn't in their hair anymore.

"But I want to sit by you, Naruto-kun. Just move Billboard brow!"

"Shut it Ino-pig, go away before I lose my patience with you!" Sakura huffed, and turned her attention to her bowl of shrimp ramen.

Naruto tuned them out, already on his fifth bowl. How he managed to pack it all away is a complete mystery, but no one, not even an Akamichi could beat him when it came to eating ramen. That's how he becomes friends with Chouji after he was moved to Shikamaru's team. They had an eating contest, with Naruto winning by several bowls within the time limit.

Sasuke ate silently beside him, on his second bowl when Naruto moved onto his seventh. After Ino finally decided to give up, Sakura got her second bowl started.

After his fifteenth bowl, Naruto decided to call it quits, his stomach filled contentedly. Paying for all their food, and a little extra for a nice tip, all three of them left. Right after them were three others.

"Billboard brow! Fight me and whoever wins will get Naruto-kun's heart!" Ino declared, confident that she would be able to win no problem. Naruto rolled his eyes, unaware of Sasuke doing the same thing.

"You're on Ino-pig! And if I win, you have to admit I'm better than you and leave me alone!" Sakura replied, smiling smugly.

"Fine! Training grounds ten. Be there in ten minutes, or else you forfeit, Billboard brow!" Ino stomped away.

"Naruto-san," Someone said behind Naruto. He turned around and saw a Hyuuga, standing there looking at him with a slight glare.

"What is it, Hyuuga?" Naruto asked, not fazed at all by a pathetic glare.

"I challenge you to a fight. Training grounds ten, in five minutes."

"Fine, I could use a warm-up. See ya in ten, Sasuke." Naruto called back, walking down to the specified training grounds with Sakura walking beside him. Tenten, who had just walked out, went back in immediately to tell the others.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I also challenge you to a spar. Same place, but after Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun's fights are over," A green spandex clad boy challenged.

Sasuke just nodded and walked to the same place, a bit of excitement bubbling in him. He couldn't wait to show the rest of the loser's his real strength, now that he was getting close to three commas in each eye.

The rest of the genin walked out of the ramen shop and followed, eager to see what Naruto was all about.

Naruto and Neji were about to start when everyone else arrived. Neither of them seemed to notice their audience.

"I'll go easy on you, since it's your Fate to lose, Naruto-san," Neji stated monotonously. Lee and Tenten sweat dropped at this.

"Awe and I thought you were going to be at least a challenge for me too, Hyuuga-san." Naruto whined slightly, getting irritated at the 'Fate' freak.

"Why should I? With these eyes of mine, I can see Fate, and what she has in store for all of us. It is your Fate to lose this match and acknowledge your superiors." Neji smirked, getting into his Jyuuken (sp?) stance. Naruto got into an unfamiliar stance, even to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now, now, Hyuuga-san. I wonder if my future is actually set in stone, like you say it is. If it was, all of you would be dead, and I would also be too, for my inner beast does not like humans at all," Naruto said cryptically, scaring a few in the small audience. "But underestimating your opponent is the worse thing _anyone_ could do, ninja or not."

"Do not presume to lecture me, fool. All I'm here to do is prove that I am your superior, as Fate wanted me to. Now, let's get started."

Neji charged forward, a determined, yet bored look on his face. Naruto stood there, a little impassive. When Neji was half a foot away from him, he lazily stepped to the side and Neji ran past, a startled look on his face. Before Neji could regain his lost momentum, Naruto stepped up behind him and hit him on his pressure point on the neck. Neji's eyes closed immediately and he fell forward. Naruto quickly caught him and set him on the ground, disappointment etched in his features.

"Sad," Naruto mumbled absentmindedly, standing up straight. "Maybe now he will shut up about Fate, because in my eyes, she's none-existent."

"Whoa," Tenten and Lee said in unison, eyes wide. This boy, whom they had never really gotten to know, or really seen before just defeated last year's rookie of the year, and in one hit no less.

"The winner is Naruto-kun!" Sakura jumped up and down excitedly. Their small audience was also wide-eyed, mouths hanging open.

"How the hell did that happen?!?" Kiba yelled out, fist pumping in the air.

"How did what happen?" Naruto asked, walking towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"How the hell were you able to defeat Hyuuga Neji that fast? He was last year's rookie of the year!" Kiba yelled out again, very confused. Naruto winced at that moment at the loud sound.

"Would you bring your tone down please? I'd rather not go deaf," Naruto asked, his pinky scratching his ear. "Anyway, he underestimated me. I understand that underestimating your opponent is the worse thing you can do."

"Did I ever learn my lesson," Someone said behind them. They all turned around to see a blonde woman with a big bust and a small jewel in the center of her forehead standing there, smiling.

"Tsunade-sama, how nice of you to show up, it's been a while," Naruto smiled and walked up to her.

"What? This is Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin?" Tenten asked bewilderedly. Everyone else was the same way.

"Yes, I am Tsunade. The brat there asked me to come to Konoha to teach someone. I'm only here because I owe him several favors," Tsunade smirked, knowing that was a downright lie.

"A few favors? Try several hundred. I am the only reason why you aren't in debt anymore, Tsunade-sama," Naruto stated, standing in front of her.

Tsunade smirked again, clearly amused, "Fine, fine. Whatever, now where is my student?"

"She has a fight to start now. Wait until she is done to see what she's got. I trained her pretty well and should take out her opponent easily," Naruto smiled, motioning for Sakura and Ino to start.

"Fine, but if she ain't good enough, I'm leaving, despite the amount of favors I owe you. By the way, where is that perverted team mate of mine?"

"Probably doing what's best. Doing _research_ at the nearest source, if you catch my meaning," Naruto answered, ignoring all the looks directed at him.

"He never learns, does he? I'll just have to pay him a visit later to see how far along he is. If he is still where you say he is, I'm gonna castrate him."

All the men cringed at the thought and their hands crept closer to their 'packages' to make sure it was still there. Naruto on the other hand, stepped away from Tsunade with a fearful look on his face.

"I take it he isn't going to get off easy, is he?" Naruto asked beads of sweat on his forehead.

Tsunade grinned sadistically, one that looked absolutely terrifying on her face, "You never know, will you Naruto-kun?"

**(A/N: Well, Tsunade is now in the picture. Next chapter will have a flashback of Naruto meeting up with Tsunade and how he 'brought' her out of debt. Here are the voting results.**

**Kakashi X Anko 8 votes**

**Kakashi X Kurenai 2 votes**

**Kakashi X Rin 3 votes**

**Kakashi X Tsunade 1 vote**

**Kakashi X Icha Icha Paradise 5 votes**

**There they are. Looks like Anko and Icha Icha is in the lead. I wonder who will win? Please review!)**


	19. Shocking Revelation

**(A/N: Sorry about the long wait! But I seriously didn't feel like writing and had a bad case of Writer's Block. And now, I'm sick. Anyway, the voting results are in and are posted at the end. Hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 19

Sakura and Ino finally recovered from their shock and faced each other in the training grounds. Ino had a smirk in place, confident that she would be able to kick Sakura's butt like nothing. She was certain, from all the teasing and competing she did against Sakura in the academy that from her infatuation with Sasuke, that she hadn't improved at all. How terribly wrong she was.

Ino was cut out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke up, "Sakura, there is no need to take them off."

"Fine, Naruto-kun. You ready Ino-pig? 'Cause I'm not going easy on you!" Sakura announced, dropping into the stance that Naruto taught her. Because he was more powerfully built and had his own style of fighting that couldn't be copied, Naruto taught her one that he picked up from watching a group of genins with their sensei. She had perfect chakra control, and her store of chakra was steadily increasing. She had recently reached the level Naruto was at when he turned four. And that was bordering on chunnin.

"I was ready the day I was born! All I'm wondering is if your ready to get your ass handed to you, Billboard-brow?" Ino challenged, dropping into her family taijutsu style. And that wasn't anything important, and very well known.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go with my new teacher," Sakura stayed still, observing her opponent. Ino was the impatient type, so she charged after the first couple minutes. Sakura was ready, and blocked her punch.

Ino looked surprised and openly gaped. Sakura wasn't supposed to be this good!

Taking the advantage, Sakura cocked her fist and drove it into her stomach, resulting in the breath being forced out of her. Ino doubled over and tried to catch her breath. Sakura didn't give her a chance and quickly kneed her face. Ino flew up into the air, her back arching slightly before landing back on earth with a loud _thump_.

Sakura jumped back four feet and dropped back into her stance. Ino coughed a bit before getting up and wiping her mouth free of the blood. She glared at Sakura and said, "Okay, enough playing around. I ain't going easy on you anymore! I WILL prove that my love for Naruto-kun is far more pleasing than yours is, Billboard-brow!"

"Bring it on!" Sakura challenged once again, smirking. Ino charged once again and kicked Sakura. But Sakura brought her forearm up and successfully blocked it. Recovering quickly, Ino brought her foot down and twisted around, bringing her left foot up for a roundhouse kick to the face. Sakura leaned backwards, easily dodging the offending foot.

Before Ino could try anything else, Sakura lashed out with her foot and caught Ino in the ribs. She stumbled backwards a bit, and Sakura took the advantage to do a leg sweep. Ino felt her legs sweep out from under her, but before she could land, Sakura put her arm behind herself, crouched neatly and then twirled around, viciously delivering a low roundhouse kick to her stomach.

Yet again, Ino had the air forced out of her and she was sent three meters away, and rolled about another two. Sakura stood up from her current position and stood there, waiting.

When Ino didn't get up after a few minutes, Sakura walked up to her and rolled her on her back. She was out cold. Sakura smiled and performed the healing jutsu Naruto taught her. When she was finished, she picked Ino up and walked to the group.

"Excellent job, Sakura-chan. But what was all that stuff about me?" Naruto asked, clapping a bit. Sakura blushed, a deep red color for two reasons. One, Naruto added the suffix –chan to her name and, two, he heard Ino proclamation. Not that she was surprised, but she kinda hoped he was too intent on the fight to really notice.

"It's nothing, Naruto-kun. It's just some crazy idea Ino came up with to challenge me," She turned to Sasuke. "Good luck Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Naruto sweat dropped. The typical answer of the great Uchiha Sasuke out in public. Naruto briefly wondered how the people would react when they found out that their local _demon_ was able to get their beloved Sasuke to open up and smile. He seriously doubted that they would believe him. After all, who would believe some _demon_?

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Chouji asked, still eating his chips. "Ino has the best taijutsu in our group. We seriously thought she was going to win."

"I learned that style from Naruto-kun. He's been teaching me and Sasuke-kun for a while now, actually, a few days after that invasion."

"That was three and a half months ago. Were you even going all out?" Shikamaru asked lazily, yawning.

"Nope. If I was, she'd be down in thirty seconds flat." Sakura smiled, and turned to watch the next fight. It was between Sasuke and the weirdo with caterpillar eyebrows, bowl shaped hair and green spandex jumpsuit.

Tsunade looked over at the girl she was requested to teach, slightly impressed. She was even more impressed with her chakra control and knowledge of medical jutsu's. Obviously, Naruto taught her a couple of them to heal Sasuke of any major injuries after training. She turned to Naruto and said, "Fine, brat. I will train Sakura for the remaining two weeks. After this fight, why don't we hit the casino? I wanna see if Lady Luck still favors you."

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I have something to do after this. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't want to lose my luck because you want some more spending money. Or are you in debt again?"

"No, I'm not in debt. Shizune is actually happy that we aren't. Now she can further her training faster than before." Tsunade informed him before paying attention the spar. Naruto followed suit, and just in time, for they began just then.

Sasuke, still being the ever impatient type, charged first and cocked his fist for a punch. Lee brought up his left forearm to block, but at the last second, Sasuke pulled back his fist, making Lee confused, and dropped to the ground in a low crouch. Before Lee could comprehend what happened, Sasuke shifted his position and delivered a foot upper-cut to Lee's chin. Lee flew upwards, but recovered quickly and did a quick back flip, landing gracefully. Sasuke didn't give him a chance to retaliate and ran at him.

Lee did recover enough to block Sasuke's side kick, and tried to punch him in the face. Sasuke quickly moved back and dodged it. He pushed his right leg back and bent his left to a ninety degree angle before twisting around and performing a powerful chakra enhanced kick that connected with Lee's thigh. Lee stumble to the side before sweeping around and his right foot connected with Sasuke's chest. Sasuke flew back a few feet before executing a back flip with his hands and immediately dropped into his taijutsu stance.

Lee charged quickly, his fist ready. Sasuke couldn't dodge in time, so he quickly lashed out with his leg and caught him in the chest. Lee managed to kick Sasuke in the face as he was flying back. Sasuke careened back, his nose bleeding. He scowled and ran back at Lee.

Lee managed to land on his feet in time to block Sasuke's flying kick, quickly grabbing it, and flung Sasuke away. Not giving him any time, Lee went after him, delivering a punch to his ribs. Sasuke took it with a small grunt and threw a punch at Lee. He caught his hand in a surprising grip and squeezed. Sasuke's scowl deepened and kicked Lee in the side. Lee caught his leg with his free hand and kept it there.

Sasuke smirked and pushed off the ground with his free leg. Lee was surprised and was unable to do anything when Sasuke arched over his head and wrapped his free leg around Lee's neck. With his equilibrium out of balance and the extra weight, Lee fell to the ground, face down. Sasuke's leg was still around his neck and getting tighter.

"Forfeit or I will force you into submission," Sasuke panted.

Lee had no choice, he was starting to lose consciousness, "Fine, I forfeit."

Sasuke nodded and let Lee go. He slowly got up and winced at the pain in his nose. Lee got up too and scowled slightly, a look of determination entering his eyes.

"Alas! I have a new rival! I will not stop training until I beat you Uchiha Sasuke! I will start out with two thousand pushups and if I cannot do that, I will run around Konoha two hundred times. And if I cannot do that, I will-" The rest of his proclamation was ignored.

Sasuke's smirk never left his face as he walked back to the group.

"Good job, Sasuke. But don't let it go to your head. That would be worse than underestimating your opponent," Naruto told him, patting him on the back.

"Hn, whatever. I'm going to train for a bit. You coming?" Sasuke asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Can't, I have to do something. Kakashi-san will meet you at training grounds seven at seven sharp. And don't worry about him being late. I'm holding his Icha Icha Paradise collection hostage, so he wouldn't dare be late for anything. I'll see ya later," Naruto waved good-bye before poofing off. Sasuke shrugged before walking away from the training ground he was in.

The rest of the rookie 11 dispersed, some shocked at the amount of improvement they went through, some pissed about losing, and some in awe. Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "Sakura, please come with me, we have a lot to talk about."

Sakura smiled before replying, "Okay, Tsunade-sensei. Lead the way!"

Tsunade smiled back at her before leading the younger kunoichi to her apartment.

Naruto reappeared in front of the orphanage he lived in before leaving. He walked in, his tails swaying lazily behind him. There were no children around and he was thankful for that. He never really did like kids, but held a small area in his heart for the lonely, sad, abused, and all around unwanted ones. He snuck past the manager and followed his memories to his old broom closet.

It took ten minutes but he finally found it. His shaky hand came up to the door handle and opened it. It was exactly how it looked when he left, except covered in dust. The bed stank badly, and the papers were rumpled with yellow spots all over. Naruto carefully moved them out of the way and lifted up the floor board. With his strength, it came easily and he set it aside.

He saw the aged picture exactly where it fell. He picked it up tenderly and stood up. The small broom closet was small for him when he was younger, but now, he could barely fit. He still had to slouch. He slowly backed out of the small room and closed the door with a small click. He quietly walked away, and when the stench finally disappeared, he stopped and examined the pictured.

It was exactly how it looked in his dream- no, memory. From her lilac eyes, to her simple, yet beautiful kimono and brown hair, it was the very same picture. He felt that connection he did when he was younger form in his heart. He needed to know who she was.

He quickly exited the building and teleported to the Hokage's office. When he arrived, Sarutobi looked up with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"What brings you here, Naruto-kun?" He asked, setting his pen down while his clones scribbled away.

'_So, he did take my advice.'_ Naruto walked up to his desk and set the picture on top of the papers. "I want to know who she is."

The Sandaime looked at the picture in curiosity and almost choked. Naruto frowned and asked, "What is it, old man? Do you know who it is or not?"

Sarutobi nodded, looking up at Naruto, "Before I answer your question, I need to know. Where did you find this?"

"Oh, yeah, I kinda found it under your desk when I was two and kept it. She was very pretty and I enjoyed looking at the picture," Naruto answered.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He looked back at the picture and asked, "Do you feel anything when you look at her?"

This confused Naruto, "Yeah, sometimes I feel as safe, loved, wanted. Sometimes, I feel sadness that I didn't know who she was. I felt that if she was alive, I could personally meet her, and thank her. Do you know who she is?"

Sarutobi sighed and picked up the picture. "Yes, I know who she is and regretfully, she died in the Kyuubi attack. She had birth complications and died from blood loss. Her child was alive though, and that's what mattered to her."

Naruto was beginning to get frustrated, "Can you just tell me who she is?"

He looked at Naruto with solemn eyes and stated, "She was your mother."

**(A/N: Ooooh! Anyway, here are the results of the voting.**

**Kakashi X Anko 9 votes**

**Kakashi X Kurenai 2 votes**

**Kakashi X Rin 4 votes**

**Kakashi X Tsunade 1 vote**

**Kakashi X Icha Icha Paradise 11 votes**

**Looks like Icha Icha Paradise won. Looks like I won't be able to write about Kakashi being whipped like a dog and leashed like one. Figuratively speaking of course. Anyway, I can't make any promises about the next chapter, but I'll try.**

**There is one more thing, what do you think I should do with an upcoming date between Sakura and Naruto? I have a few ideas, but they are all kinda pathetic. If you have an idea, tell me via review or PM. The idea I use will have the next chapter devoted to the one who suggested it!**

**Oh, and one more thing. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I might just update faster. ;) 'Til next time!)**


	20. Inheritance

**(A/N: Yay! I finally got around to writing it! Anway, this chapter ain't much, just a bunch of descriptions and stuff. I hope it ain't that boring. The date will be next chapter, and it will be more action packed than the last couple chapters, promise.**

**I'm still deciding whether or not to have a lot of fluff, or just a bit. I need ideas!**

**Now, without further ado, the next installment of _'Lonely'_.)**

Chapter 20

Naruto's breathing became erratic, and his heart beat faster. _M-my mother? Th-that girl in the picture was my ow-own mother?_ Tears gathered in his wide eyes. He just couldn't believe it… At all! How did this happen? Was he meant to go through his life, wondering if his mother was still alive somewhere? Now, that hope was squished, crushed, ripped up, and thrown away.

Sarutobi looked at him with worried eyes and tentatively asked, "Naruto?"

Said person promptly fainted.

Sarutobi sighed deeply, putting the picture down gently. He stood up and went to his personal safe, to which only he knew the combination code to. After putting in the very long code, it popped open and he carefully set things aside to get to the object he desired.

After five minutes of searching, he found the object, an old scroll, and brought it out with him. After leaving his safe, he promptly locked it and sat back down, waiting for Naruto to wake up.

It was ten minutes before he finally came to. The aged Hokage tensed when he saw Naruto's now dead eyes, his somber expression, and slightly hunched form. The boy who usually held such life in his eyes, the boy who always had a straight back, chin up high, to show the world that nothing could get him down, the boy who always used to smile brightly, lighting up even the thickest of darkness was now gone.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and began, "I am really sorry you had to find out like this, Naruto-kun, but for your safety, you were not to be told. Both your mother and father had a lot of enemies, most from the last Great Shinobi War.

"When the Kyuubi no Yokai attacked that day, your mother was in labor with you. She was having some birth complications, and bled to death right after naming you. Your father, as you know, took you and sealed the Kyuubi into you. The result was his soul being taken as payment.

"Before you begin to grow resentment against your father and mother, let me explain a few things. Do you really think that if the Hokage wanted to protect their Village, that they would be willing to sacrifice their own child? Why would the Kage of a Village be willing to sacrifice something as big as this, without being willing to use their own? Your father was stuck between losing his home, and losing the only family he had left. He couldn't allow it.

"You were meant to be the hero for unwillingly caging the Kyuubi and keeping this Village, and all the other Villages, safe from such a malevolent creature. But the Villagers were too stubborn, consumed by grief for their lost loved ones, and their anger towards their murderer. They were… Are too blind to see what you really are. To see the hero you were meant to be, the hero the Yondaime wanted you to be seen as.

"I'm deeply sorry for how things turned out, and if I could turn the hands of time, I would have made your life better. But such things are impossible now, and we can only move forward. This scroll here is from your mother. She wanted you to have it when you found out about her." The Sandaime lightly threw the scroll to Naruto, who quickly caught it. He bit his thumb and spread his blood along the seal. It glowed a lilac color before disappearing altogether. Naruto calmly opened it up and began to read.

_To our dearest child:_

_As of this moment, we are getting ready for the arrival of the Demon King Kyuubi no Yokai. I do not know if you are going to be a girl or boy, but know this; I love you with all my heart. Your father loves you with all his heart, and he doesn't say that often._

_You may already know this, but your father is the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi, last of the Kazama's. My name is Doragon Kintaru, one of the few Doragon's left alive. We have a dragon contract that can only be used by a Doragon by blood, meaning that no one else can sign it._

_Arashi sealed a scroll in this one that contains all of his finished and unfinished jutsu's. Most of them can only be used by someone who has the wind element. The others are simple enough, but just as deadly. He also sealed his specialized kunai, his favorite clothes as a genin, that he knows you'll fit, and his bank information. You are to have access to your inheritance the minute you finish reading this scroll. As for the amount in the bank… you'll find out._

_Near the top of this scroll, there should be a couple of seals. Those are mine, and they have the Dragon contract, my bank information, my photo album, my journal from my genin years, some family jewels that you can wear, if you want, and my sword, Doragon no Rairakku_ (1)_. I fully intended for you to learn my kenjutsu style, and I expect you to now. It is a very ancient and very powerful kenjutsu style that has no counter to it._

_Ask Sarutobi for Arashi's history and family tree if you are curious. If you want my history and family tree, then you have to seek out your grandparents. I sent everything of mine, minus the things sealed in this scroll, to them. I don't want my child's only inheritance to be lost due to my enemies, and those who want to be close to history._

_When you become a jounin, you may take up your real family name. Until then, stay safe and don't go blabbing off who your parents are, no matter how tempted you are. You may tell it to some of your closest and most trusted friends, but no one else. There are ears everywhere._

_If you have any questions, ask Sarutobi. He should be able to answer any question you throw at him. If not, ask your grandparents, they should be able to answer those questions that Sarutobi shouldn't be able to._

_And one more thing, in the very back of my journal is an address to a tattoo parlor. I want you to go there and ask for a man named Jasu. Once you get him, say to him, Rairakku Kintaru and he'll give you a tattoo for the Doragon clan. This tattoo is has special properties to it, and only he is skilled enough to apply it. Get him to explain what those properties are._

_Now, my child, I must bid you a goodbye. The Kyuubi is only an hour away and I must prepare. I can only hope that you are safe, and happy. I never wanted anything like this to happen, and I might not even get to see your face. I will be in your heart, forever, and so will your father. He may be a charming bugger, but I can tell he loves you as much as I do._

_My only regret would be if you ever got your father's ramen addiction. That alone cost half his fortune. And if you ever meet a man by Jiraiya, DO NOT turn into a pervert, or I will chase you down when you die, and make sure your life after life is as bad as it can be. I WILL NOT have a pervert for a child. You are practically royalty, and royalty are not perverts._

_Love you with all my (and your father's) heart,_

_Doragon Kintaru_

_P.S. I also sealed a note for Kakashi-kun. I would like you to deliver it to him for me. Thank you._

Tears were rolling down his face when he finished reading. He chuckled weakly and bit his thumb again, unsealing the precious items inside. He put the journal, photo album, jewels, which were a solid silver necklace in the shape of a dragon, a solid gold necklace with the Kazama symbol on it, another necklace that a kunai that was shaped from a Sapphire gem, a platinum ring with the Doragon symbol on it, some other less important rings, some bracelets, and a weird head thing with the Kazama insignia on the center, in his items pouch.

He tenderly grabbed the sword with his right hand, and slowly pulls some of it out. It slid soundlessly from its sheath, and strange carvings were engraved near the hilt. There were several lilac colored jewels adorning the hilt, all different sizes, that were put into a flower design. The hilt itself felt as if it was made for his hand. He gripped it gently, yet firmly, and pulled the rest of it out.

The blade was five feet long, obviously used in a longer range kenjutsu fight. The strange designs continued down the length of the blade, ending about a foot from the end. The blade itself was the purest form of silver found. This pure silver was practically indestructible, making the blade worth even more. Pure silver is the hardest substance to find, anywhere.

The sheath was a mix of lilac, black, and silver. The lilac designs on the sheath were in a flower arrangement that couldn't be arranged by the best florist. They continued three feet down the length where they were stopped by a silver dragon that was wrapped around the remaining two feet. The head weaved into the floral design, and had a passive expression on its fearsome face. It was a Chinese dragon, the whiskers wrapped further up the sheath. Wherever there was a crevice, the black of the sheath would show.

Naruto silently marveled at the beauty of the sword. He briefly wondered if he could find his grandparents to get them to show him how to use it.

And then he was excited.

He had family after all.

All this time, he had grandparents. He had long since given up on the prospect on having living relatives, but he silently hoped that he did. Hope that was kept at the barest minimum.

He carefully set the sword aside, bit his thumb, and spread it along his father's seals. He glowed a bright yellow before fading completely. With a _'poof'_ several items fell on his lap. He picked up the special kunai first and examined it. It had three prongs with a single seal on the handle. The tips were very sharp, but the sides were relatively dull, sharp enough to impale someone, but dull enough not to cut skin. He set the set aside, which was around fifteen kunai.

He picked up the scroll next and decided to open it somewhere else. Next was his father's clothes as a genin, which looked like it could fit him reasonably well. The black shirt cut off at the shoulders, making it something like a muscle shirt. At the base of the neck, in the back, was a small seal that he guessed would be for self-repairing. If his clothes got damaged, it would repair itself in no time. It had the Kazama symbol on the back, which was the kanji for Kazama in a sapphire color with four three-pronged kunai behind it, in the shape of a shuriken. Blue flames danced at the hems of the shirt that went all around his waist. Above the flames were kanji that said, _"Inarguably, ramen is the food of the Gods."_ If he remembered correctly, that was his father's favorite saying. He totally agreed.

The pants were more like long shorts that cut off a bit below the knee. It had many pockets, and some hidden ones. Like the shirt, they had blue flames dancing at the hems of each leg. On his right hip, was the same seal as on the back of his neck, on his shirt. He picked up a black belt with a shining blue buckle. The buckle was ordinary, and Naruto guessed that his father wasn't one to really show off. He picked up the last item, which was a black leaf forehead protector. He looked at Sarutobi and he nodded, understanding the unasked question.

Naruto took of his old one and replaced it with his father's, this time, on his forehead. The fine silk felt nice on his forehead, and the metal shone with renewed vigilance.

"Is there clothes near here where you can get more pairs of these?" Naruto asked, folding the clothes carefully.

Sarutobi shook his head and replied, "Your father already has many pairs of them already. They are all in his house, which was hidden even when he was alive. He wouldn't risk letting anyone, but his closest people, know where it was. Kakashi and I are the only ones who know where it is now. Not even your grandparents know, simply because they never liked your father. He never agreed to anything they said, and they in turn were perfection freaks. Almost anyway. Your father was a constant klutz and they hated him for that just for how many precious things he broke. I, for one, am glad you inherited your mother's grace."

Naruto laughed. It was weird how different his mother and father were. One was a klutz, and one was graceful. One was carefree, and the other was somewhat of a perfectionist.

"How did they meet?" Naruto asked, putting the clothes aside for now.

"It was quite funny actually. Your mother was here on business. She wanted to talk to me about becoming a Konoha jounin and taking a cell. Before she met with me, she went to Ichiraku's to get a quick bite. She didn't really like ramen, but it was good on occasion. She sat down next to your father, and ordered miso flavored ramen. Arashi had just finished his ninth bowl when he ordered a miso ramen, at the same time as Kintaru. Once they had their order, Arashi ate his like he normally did, which was quite loud.

Kintaru moved her and her food another stool over to make sure he didn't spill ramen juice all over her. It didn't work. He caught on and once he was finished his ramen, he ordered another one.

"As soon as he ordered it, he moved over and greeted her. She greeted him back and they did a bit of small talk. Once she was done, she ordered one to go. She stood up and waited, Arashi finishing his off quickly. Just as the order came, he had set down the money owed and offered to carry it for her. She declined, but he insisted. They began to fight over the ramen. And then, the take out broke and ramen landed all over them.

They were both shocked for a long time, and Kintaru was about to blow up when Arashi began to laugh. Kintaru asked what was so funny and Arashi answered with a, "Well, I love ramen a lot, but I didn't think I would love it so much as to go so far as to wear it." Then Kintaru began to laugh.

"Since that day, they were very close. Two years later, he proposed to her. The Kyuubi attacked nine months later." Sarutobi finished with a faraway look in his eyes. Naruto nodded.

"I am practically a jounin; do I have to take a test to prove it? Or can I get my vest right now?"

Sarutobi thought a moment, and then stood up, putting up his forefinger for a second. Naruto sat still, waiting. The Sandaime opened the door in the corner of the room and went in. He emerged five minutes later with a bunch of dark green vests with the Kazama symbol on the back. He handed them to him and said, "Yes, from this moment on, you are officially a jounin."

Naruto smiled at him, and set all but one to the side. "Can you pull out my real birth certificate? I want to take my family name now."

Sarutobi nodded absently, already sitting at his desk.

"Is there a bathroom near here where I can change my clothes?" Naruto asked, grabbing his father's clothes.

Sarutobi pointed to the room he just came out of, and Naruto nodded. He went in, quickly changed his clothes, and emerged with them on. The Sandaime looked at him and then nodded a fond smile on his face. He gestured to Naruto and pulled out a pen. Naruto sat right in front of the desk and took the proffered pen. Sarutobi pointed to a line on the paper and said, "Sign here, and you can take up your family name."

Naruto signed quickly and dropped the pen on the desk. Sarutobi slipped the paper in a folder and said, "You are now Doragon Kazama Naruto, and you are a jounin of Konohagakure."

Naruto bowed and turned to his stuff. He bit his thumb one more time and slid it across a small seal in the top right corner. A small envelope fell out and Naruto pocked it. He took out the gold, silver, and the kunai necklace out and placed them all around his neck. He then took out the platinum ring with the Doragon symbol on it, and put it on his left ring finger (2). He sealed everything else away in a blank scroll.

"See ya later, old man," Naruto waved vaguely, and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Naruto-k-"

"I will defeat you this time, old man!" Proclaimed an eight year old, running into the room with his scarf trailing behind him. Naruto grabbed the end of the scarf just as it past him and the eight year old stopped in his tracks. He fell heavily on his ass, and Naruto let the scarf go.

"Owie, what happened?" The eight year old asked, standing up and rubbing his sore butt. Naruto snickered while Sarutobi sighed.

The eight year old whirled around and pointed a small finger at Naruto, yelling, "You did that! Apologize right now!" He stomped his foot for effect.

Naruto crouched down to his level and opened his mouth to speak. The young boy opened his mouth slightly and was fully expecting an apology. He wasn't expecting the older boy to bring up his hand and up chin him. _'Tap.'_

"Why would I apologize to a spoiled brat?" He asked, standing up and leaving. The younger boy only stared at him in awe.

"Konohamaru, what did I say about your little assassinations?" Sarutobi asked tiredly. Konohamaru wasn't even listening.

"Konohamaru?"

He spun around and asked, "Grandpa, who was that?"

The Sandaime smiled and replied, "That was Naruto. He's a jounin."

"HE is a JOUNIN? WOW! SO COOL!" Konohamaru exclaimed, jumping up and down. Sarutobi chuckled as Konohamaru left excitedly.

Sarutobi sighed again and glared down at the evil paperwork.

Naruto went to Ichiraku's to get a couple bowls of ramen. All the villagers he passed were staring at him openly, most in shock. Some of the village girls were looking at him like a piece of meat, and Naruto decided right then and there, that he didn't really like the way they were looking at him.

As Ichiraku's came into view, Naruto spotted a familiar head of pink hair. He smiled and jogged the rest of the way. Teuchi looked up at Naruto to sound a greeting when he gasped and dropped his ladle.

"Y-Yond-daime-sama?" He asked eyes wide and bulging. Sakura turned around and began to openly drool. Ayame came from the kitchen and when she caught site of Naruto, dropped the bowls she was carrying.

"I don't look that much different, do I?" Naruto laughed, sitting down at the counter.

**(A/N: Like I said, next chapter is the date. So sorry if it was boring, but if I didn't cut off here, I wouldn't have been able to stop for a long while. The next chapter should be out by the end of the week, if I get my ass moving.**

**And another thing, should I just give Sasuke and Sakura a small test to become chunin, or should I just send them through the Chunin Exam?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.S.: I have a surprise for Kakashi in the next chapter too. Since I couldn't get a single person on the list to be with him, I'm having a Harem! Yay! What do you think? Them all being villagers, or all kunoichi? Kunoichi would be so much more fun to write about! Villagers would be somewhat fun, but I can work with it!**

**(1) It means Lilac Dragon... I hope. If there is a mistake, please tell me!**

**(2) I dunno if that is the wedding finger or not.)**


	21. Rebellion

**(A/N: Okay, I know I said I would have Kakashi in this chapter, but I just wanted to get it out. It took a great deal of forcing myself to write it, since my motivation is seriously lacking. and I need motivation to keep this story up!**

**The invasion is next chapter, and if I can handle it, the start of Kakashi's 'women' problems.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **icedragon967** and** Kokuou no Shin'en**. Thanks for the ideas!**

**And finally, the long awaited chapter of _'Lonely'_)**

Chapter 21

Sakura was pretty happy with how things turned out with her new sensei. She was going to learn a lot more medical jutsu's, Tsunade's monstrous strength, and the human anatomy, along with using senbon later on. And now that her training regime has been set, she was on her way to Ichiraku's to eat.

Now, she had to admit that she was now addicted to the stuff and she was slowly gaining weight. No, she wasn't getting fat, but she was getting to a healthy weight. Naruto once told her that he liked girls who didn't care how they looked. It was their personality and how they acted is how he judged people. Sakura was ecstatic, and confused at this. How can he not care about how you look? He's like a walking sex God, and he didn't really care how a girl looks?

She sat down at Ichiraku's and ordered a bowl of shrimp ramen. Teuchi smiled warmly at her before setting to work on her order. Sakura returned the smile, and hummed happily to herself. After a couple of minutes, Teuchi turned around to give Sakura her bowl. Once it was set before her, he looked up and dropped his ladle, stuttering out, "Y-Yond-daime-sama?"

Sakura saw his amazed face, and followed his gaze to Naruto, who looked differently, and sexier than before. She couldn't help but drool. She sensed Ayame coming out in front and heard the breaking of glass.

"I don't look that different, do I?" Naruto laughed at their obvious surprise, and sat down next to Sakura. That seemed to snap Ayame and Teuchi out of their stupors. Ayame gasped, and kneeled down to pick up the glass shards, while Teuchi bent down painfully to retrieve his ladle that he dropped.

Naruto noticed his stiffness and said, "Hey jiji, you should retire soon. It doesn't look like you're in your prime anymore."

Teuchi just laughed and retreated into the back room. Ayame soon followed suit. Naruto suddenly got tense, looking extremely nervous.

"Umm, Sakura-chan… I want to ask you something."

Sakura paused from her eating and faced him with a puzzled expression on her face. Naruto breathed in uneasily, and tried to settle his nerves. How did guys find this so damn easy? Who ever tells him that asking girls out for dates he is going to murder them and then burned their bodies with a well place Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu.

"Uhhh, well… Ummm, will you…" He sighed, steeled his nerves and blurted out. "Willyougooutwithmetomorrownight?"

By the perplexed look on her faces, Naruto sighed again and repeated, much slower this time, "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"_**What in seven hells are you doing you worthless worm! What did I say about that pink haired banshee! Why are you-"**_

"I would love to Naruto-kun!" Sakura cut into Kyuubi's rant with ease, which shocked Naruto so bad, he resembled a gaping fish right then.

"R-Really? You will? Great! How does seven sound?" Naruto was inwardly whooping for joy. She nodded enthusiastically, paid for her ramen, and said a quick goodbye before running downtown.

"_**What did I say flesh-bag? Are you trying to make me mad, or are you trying to piss me off, because it's working! What the hell were you thinking!"**_

Naruto's mood suddenly mellowed. _"No, Kyuubi-sama, I was only trying something out. I… I think I love her._

That certainly caught Kyuubi's attention. This couldn't be happening! He needed to speed up the process just in case his container decided to do something stupid, like mate. He shuddered at the thought. Damn it! He _needed_ to get his container under control again! The only way he could think of was to get him to leave, but by examining the memories he's gotten while being here, there ain't one chance of leaving. Especially when… That's it! That pink haired idiot will help him, but how?

"_**What did I tell you about her? I had forbidden you from seeing her! Are you undermining my authority?"**_

That hit Naruto hard, but also made him think… All the times he ever disobeyed Kyuubi, which was so rare, you would have better luck finding a needle in a haystack, all Kyuubi did was rant his mind 'til it was numb. From what he knew of Kyuubi, he always kept his promises, so why hasn't he killed Naruto many times over? Heck, why is Kyuubi so frightened of Naruto being happy without him? Naruto also knew that Kyuubi was a big control freak, which would explain the Kyuubi attack years ago. He probably wanted to have complete power over it. But why?

Now that Naruto really thought about it, why is Kyuubi pushing him this hard? Why did he become his friend in the first place? Why does he listen to Kyuubi? Has Kyuubi _ever_ fulfilled his promise of taking away his power? No, all he has done is threaten, threaten, threaten, and… Oh yeah, threaten. Was Kyuubi really going to keep giving him power to destroy his enemies, and in return have his, Naruto's, body?

Naruto had a sneaky suspicion that Kyuubi wasn't what he said he was, and was going to keep his side of the bargain. If Naruto did get the Kyuubi sealed inside him, he wouldn't have been shunned, hated, ignored, beaten, and glared at by the villagers. He would probably be loved, like all the children in Konoha were. He would probably have a loving adoptive family, who taught him the shinobi ways, bought him ice-cream, tucked him in at night, told him that they 'loved him' and would hug him.

"_**Well? What do you have to say for yourself, flesh-bag?"**_ Kyuubi growled, knowing that Naruto would submit to him once again.

Imagine his surprise when he is suddenly thrown into the back of his cage, tied down, and a nuzzle put on his face. Naruto appeared in front of him, head down, his face cast into shadows, rendering Kyuubi unable to tell what is going on in his head at the moment. He growled animalistically, something he doesn't do these days, and bared his teeth the slightest in warning.

"**What the hell are you doing? Let me go worm!"** Kyuubi screamed so loud, the metal walls surrounding him shook with his rage. Naruto didn't even flinch, unmoving, like a statue. His fists were clenched tightly with barely suppressed rage, and confusion.

"_**Answer me!!"**_ Kyuubi bellowed, squirming like there was no tomorrow.

After several minutes, Naruto raised his head, and stared at Kyuubi with a glare that Kyuubi never knew he had.

"Guess what Kyuubi-sama? I'm taking back control. I'm not taking orders anymore! I will be with whomever I want to be! And you! You will sit down, shut up, and leave me alone! I am YOUR jailor, and YOU will LISTEN to ME! And since you will die when I do, you will NOT keep me from using your chakra, got that, fur ball?" Oh god, that felt so good. Naruto didn't think that he had it in him to stand up to the one thing that gave him a future, but now, he felt that he had no choice. This… Entity… Continues to try to control his future. Well, not anymore!

Kyuubi was so shocked, all he did was nod dumbly before Naruto disappeared from his sight. It took a while for Kyuubi to recover, but when he did; he chuckled lightly, which soon turned into a full blown laugh. The water in the room vibrated with the sheer force of the laugh.

"**We shall see kit. We shall see."**

Naruto felt like a million ryou. No, more like a billion! He was free, free from any restraint that he felt, kept him from feeling happy. It was a weird emotion, happiness, for he was filled with the urge to kill, courtesy of the Kyuubi and his influence. He decided at once, that he liked it. A lot.

Headed towards the apartment he still shared with Sasuke, his head filled with ideas for what to do for the date. When he finally did get to the apartment, he already had the whole date planned out. How he could wait for tomorrow, Naruto had no idea, but he decided that it was late enough, so to bed it was.

His dreams were full of different scenarios of him and Sakura enjoying themselves.

The next day, 5:00 pm

Another day full of training. He almost got the Rasengan down, since he already knew the version Kyuubi taught him, all he needed to do was use his chakra, and not the Kyuubi's, which was hard since he used it most of his life. Jiraiya had also gotten him to practice his taijutsu, which wasn't bad, but needs improvement. Practice makes perfect.

He set to work on the food portion of the date, taking time and care to get it right. Once it was all done, he grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and set the food on top of it. He wrapped it up and put it aside for later.

Stretching a bit, he walked into the bathroom for a shower.

After the shower, he quickly dried himself off and dressed in a blue hakama and yukata that had a red dragon on the back. He tied a red obi around his waist, and tied his hitai-ate around his neck. Instead of brushing his hair, he shook it a bit and it fell into place on its own accord. The ears that he had a sneaky suspicion about were showing over the top of his head. They would be completely grown in another day or so. They twitched occasionally.

Deeming that his appearance was okay enough, he left his room and grabbed the food he packed. He left via window and ran all the way to a special place he had found a while ago.

Once he got there, he set the blanket out and the food on top. Deeming that everything was set, he ran as fast as he could to Sakura's house.

He jumped down from the roof of a nearby house and in front of hers. He rung the doorbell and waited.

A middle aged man with emerald green eyes and black hair answered the door with a slight scowl. He had stubble on his face, but that didn't seem to bother him. He looked down to Naruto, and asked gruffly, "I assume you are Naruto?"

Naruto bowed and answered, "Yes sir is Sakura-chan ready?"

He studied Naruto for several minutes before moving aside and calling in, "Sakura! Your date is here!"

Naruto waited patiently, not wanting to start up a conversation in the slightest. He heard a call from within and minutes later, Sakura appeared in the doorway. She gave her father a hug and grabbed Naruto's arm.

Naruto couldn't really take his eyes off of her. She had a cherry red kimono on that had sakura blossoms all over, giving the effect of them blowing in the wind. She had an emerald green obi around her waist, tied in the back in a big bow. Her hair was tied up in a bun with senbon holding it there. Her bangs hung down the sides of her face, framing it.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, giggling at the cute blushed that adorned his face.

"Yes, very much Sakura-chan. You look awesome!" Naruto managed not to stutter, which led to Sakura blushing. The color complimented her hair.

"Thank you. So, where are we going, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, hoping to go someplace romantic.

"That is a surprise. You're just going to have to wait."

She suddenly pouted, "Just one little hint?"

He laughed and replied, "Okay, okay. We're going to a special place I found a while ago."

Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. They walked for about twenty minutes, talking about random things, until they finally got to the place Naruto set the stuff out.

When Sakura laid her eyes upon the location, it took her breath away.

It was a relatively small clearing that had a small stream nearby. The reds, oranges, and yellows that came from the setting sun reflected off the waters surface, giving the clearing a radiant glow. The grass was soft, there were a few stones placed near the rivers edge, and farther up the stream was a small waterfall. Right beside the river was a blanket with a box of food in the middle. All in all, the location was as romantic as Sakura could ever have imagined.

"Naruto-kun, this place, it's so beautiful!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Yeah, I found it a while ago. It's kinda my quiet place, for me to come to, to relax. Watch."

Naruto whistled briefly and waited, looking to a spot just to the left of the waterfall. Sakura followed his line of sight and uttered a small squeal when three baby foxes appeared, apparently not shy for they bounced right up to Naruto like he was their mother.

"They come to visit me every time I come up here. I named all three of them," He pointed to the first, which was a rusty red color. "He is Yougan." He then pointed to an orange one with a red tipped tail. "He is Taiyou. And finally," He pointed to a white one. "She is Rikka."

They all looked up at her, curious. She carefully knelt down and scratched them all behind the ears. They all licked her hand in appreciation.

"They are so cute!" She giggled, standing up again. Naruto smiled and nodded. He then gestured to the awaiting food and they dug in. Through it all, they had a conversation on how she was doing with Tsunade as her teacher, how her lessons were going, and other such stuff.

Time passes quickly, and soon, the moon was peaking over the treetops. The three young foxes were asleep, Rikka and Yougan were curled up on Sakura's lap and Taiyou was on Naruto's.

Naruto carefully set the sleeping Kitsune on his lap, to the ground beside him in favor of moving closer to Sakura. She blushed lightly from the close contact.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… I have something to tell you…" Naruto became nervous again. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but I need to tell you."

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Sakura was puzzled now. What could be so bad that she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore?

"Well, over a decade ago, the Kyuubi no Youkai attacked the village. The only way to defeat the great demon was to not defeat it in battle, but to seal it away in a new born child, a child whose chakra system was not developed yet. It needed to be a new born because then, the demon's chakra and the child's chakra would mingle and mix to become one. That child that the Yondaime gave his life to seal the Kyuubi away into was… me. I am the vessel of the Kyuubi…" Naruto finished, closing his eyes shut tight, ready for the disgust that he was certain was to follow.

A few minutes past before he heard rustling, and tears began to form behind his tightly closed eyelids. His eyes snapped open when he felt Sakura embrace him from behind and whisper into his ear with an understanding tone, "Contrary to popular belief, you are not the Kyuubi. You may have some qualities, but you are not the fox. I still like you for who you are Naruto-kun, don't forget that."

Tears of joy spilled from his eyes as he jumped up and hugged Sakura tightly saying, "Thank you, Sakura-chan. You don't know how much this means to me…"

Sakura hugged him back, rubbing his back soothingly.

He pulled back a bit and stared into her gorgeous green eyes. She stared back. Slowly, ever so slowly, their faces got closer, closer. Right when he was about to kiss her, a ground shaking explosion cut through the silence and they sprang apart, eyes alert for danger.

"What was that?" Sakura asked loudly.

"I don't know, but you need to go home as fast as you can to change. Their might be an attack on the village, and you can't fight in that." Naruto replied. She nodded and they both fled the area, wondering what was happening.

**(A/N: Okay, I'm not sure about when I will be able to get the next chapter out. It will all depend on how much motivation I get from now until then. The reviews certainly do boost my motivation, but we will see.**

**The reason I haven't updated for a while was that I was busy, I went to the Exhibition a while after I got back and stayed with a friend for about a week, and I just didn't feel like writing, at all. Sorry to you all who were waiting for me, but it's kinda hard to write something you just don't have the passion for anymore.**

**The three foxes names are as translated: Rikka is Snow, Taiyou is Sun, and Yougan is Lava.**

**If you have any suggestions for the invasion, they would be nice. Who ever has the best idea will have the next chapter, and the chapter after that dedicated to them.**

**See ya for now!**

**And please review!!)**


	22. The Invasion: Part 1

**(A/N: I'm so sorry for the really late update, but my time was cut down so much, I only have, like, an hour. I don't know when the next one will be out, but the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **reaper978** and **Kokou no Shin'en **for the awesome ideas.**

**Without further adue, the next installment of _Lonely_)**

Chapter 22

Naruto watched Sakura go her own way for a brief moment, before turning in the direction of the explosion. He quickly made his was there, but was stopped by someone jumping down in front of him. The trademark Akatsuki cloak gave him away right away.

"Uchiha Itachi," Naruto spat glaring angrily. Itachi didn't move an inch, his Sharingan active, silently studying Naruto to see if he could find any weaknesses.

"What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha? Come to finish off your Clan?"

"Hn," Itachi murmured, tensing. In a blink, Itachi was in front of Naruto, ready to bring his kunai down. Naruto uttered a curse and grabbed a kunai for himself, blocking the assault. Itachi jumped back two meters, in a defensive position. Naruto took off after him bringing out another kunai and engaging Itachi in a taijutsu fight.

Naruto brought his left hand down, the kunai in a reverse grip and tried to swipe at Itachi. Itachi blocked it with a bit of difficulty but managed to nick Naruto on his left forearm. Naruto didn't even notice the nick and proceeded in his assault. Itachi swung a punch, but missed as Naruto crouched down and then shot his leg out. He managed to kick Itachi in the shin, hard, and Itachi stumbled back slightly. He ignored the pain and shot at Naruto again, this time throwing the kunai before completing some seals and uttering, "  
Shadow Kunai no Jutsu."

The kunai multiplied into many and Naruto was hard pressed to block all of them, which he did. He didn't expect, however, for Itachi to follow up with a Fire Release: Searing Dragon no Jutsu. Cursing loudly, he crossed his arms in front of himself and let the jutsu hit.

Itachi landed on the ground, seeing Naruto get hit with his jutsu, and wondered if he was out or not. Just as he was about to go and check, the flames went out rather abruptly and there stood Naruto, his tails flared and dense. He growled animalistically, and shot forwards at impossible speeds. Itachi didn't even have time to blink when he was suddenly shot backwards, through three trees before he tumbled to a stop. He struggled to breathe, and got up rather slowly.

Naruto was breathing hard, how he hated Itachi! Before he went after Itachi again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sasuke there, his Sharingan activated. Naruto could see the final stage of the Sharingan, just one below the Mangekyou, and it was burning in hatred at the site of his elder brother.

"Let me and Kakashi take care of him, Naruto. Your needed elsewhere. Orochimaru must have caught wind of this invasion and decided to put his own two cents into the equation." Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off his hated brother.

"So?" Naruto wiped his mouth free of the dribble of blood that came from the corner of his mouth. "Lady Tsunade and ero-sennin can take care of him."

"They are busy with the other Akatsuki, and besides that…" Sasuke paused, suddenly wary of something. Naruto had a sinking feeling. "I'm afraid for Sakura. She's not as strong as us and is at risk with Orochimaru around. He might use her for bait. You should go and find her, make sure she's okay."

Naruto nodded and leaped off right away, but not before giving Sasuke a grateful look. Sasuke almost completely ignored him and concentrated on Kakashi, who put his book away and slid his hitai-ate up.

"You ready?" Kakashi asked, getting a kunai out.

"Hn," Sasuke answered and shot off, Kakashi right behind him.

Sakura exited her house, her fighting clothes on and her weapons pouch on her hip and around her leg. She cracked her knuckles before jumping onto the roof and following the unmistakable chakra signature of Tsunade.

When she found her sensei, she was fighting head to head with Orochimaru. The smirking snake was having no problem keeping up with her.

Without even glancing at her, Tsunade yelled, "Sakura! Go help the others! I've got this traitorous snake!"

Sakura was a bit reluctant, but complied and was about to jump away when her whole body froze up. She could no longer feel her body, and she crumpled to the ground.

"Hurry Kabuto! I need that girl!" Orochimaru yelled, keeping Tsunade busy.

"No, Sakura!" Tsunade screamed. She looked to Jiraiya, who had just arrived, and screamed at him to get to Sakura.

Kabuto picked up Sakura's limp body and teleported out of there before Jiraiya had a chance to move. Jiraiya cursed and began to assault Orochimaru when he, too, disappeared, slinking into the ground. Before the duo could try to pinpoint Orochimaru, three members of the Akatsuki appeared.

"Hmm, this should be fun. What do you think, Hidan?"

"I agree Kakuzu. Deidara?"

"My art wants to play. Let's go," The blonde replied, smirking. Mirroring his smirk, Hidan and Kakuzu shot forward, already activating their jutsu's.

Naruto was easily defeating one of the lower members of the Akatsuki. The nin was from Grass Village, A-rank, his had no real specialty, so he was easy to pick off. After slitting his throat with an already bloody kunai, he created fifty shadow clones, and gave them orders to help out anyone in need. They all nodded and left, save one, who stayed with Naruto as he ran and slit another throat of a low level Akatsuki grunt.

Impatiently wiping some blood away from his eyes, he scanned his surroundings with quick, inquisitive eyes. His anger rose to unprecedented levels when he saw Kabuto smirking at him with a limp Sakura in his arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as Kabuto jumped away.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed back, taking off after Kabuto, his eyes bleeding red. Naruto stopped abruptly when two Akatsuki members jumped down in front of him, one with red hair, and one with scaly blue skin.

"_**Move or die!!"**_ Naruto screamed in his demon influence state. Red chakra swirled around him madly, and tails dense, and his ears, fully grown, were flat against his head. Unconsciously, the two stepped back, the killing intent bearing down on them in tsunami sized waves. Both of them blinked, and at that moment, the redhead gasped. The blonde had appeared right in front of him, and was smirking.

Frowning, he looked down, and saw what he was smug about. Naruto's hand was through his chest, and grasping his heart. He whipped his head up, eyes wide as saucers. Naruto's smirk grew, and he squeezed. The redhead screamed in pain, feebly clutching Naruto's arm, trying in vain to get the intrusion out of his chest. Naruto smiled sadistically and pulled his arm back, earning a shrill cry from the redhead. In his hand, was a still beating red organ, sprouting blood. The redhead's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Sasori!" The blue skinned missing nin yelled, grounding his teeth in pure rage. He pulled the wrapped item on his back, and held it out in front of him.

"This is Samehada, it doesn't cut, it shaves!" He announced and hurtled forward, anger guiding his actions. Naruto waited there, eyes closed, and his fist crushing the now still organ. Right before the blue nin bore his sword down on him, Naruto disappeared. The blue nin stopped, flabbergasted before whirling around. Naruto was there, but in his right hand, was a thin katana, which was raised above his head. Before the Mist nin could do anything, Naruto asked, **"What is your name?"**

The Mist nin blinked before smirking and replying, "Kisame Hoshigaki, why brat? Want to know the name of your killer?"

Naruto returned the smirk, excruciating pain and death promised by it, and he answered, **"No, I want to know the name of my prey!"**

Killer intent like none Kisame had ever encountered paralyzed him on the spot. He looked on in fear as Naruto slowly got closer, his death promised smirk still on his bloody face. Naruto raised the katana further and Kisame closed his eyes, sure he was going to die.

…

_Shing!_

Kisame opened his eyes to see, to his surprise, that Naruto put the katana back into its sheath. He tosses it away and turned to leave, not letting the killing intent go.

"Hey!" Kisame yelled, angry. "You coward! Don't you dare run away from me!"

Naruto didn't even turn, he just stopped and stated, **"You are already dead."**

Kisame was confused. He's still talking, and if this stupid killing intent that damn blonde bimbo was emitting, he would be able to move and kill him!

"Hey! I'll show you! Just let me move, and then we'll see who's dead!" Kisame yelled, smirking. Naruto shrugged one shoulder and the killing intent went down considerably. Kisame's smirk grew wider as he took the first step. Then, the smirk mutated into a look of terror, and confusion before Kisame peeled straight down the middle, both sides sprouting blood. Naruto didn't even stop, he just kept going. Once he got to the forest, he jumped into the trees, and sped up his pace, leaving behind two mutilated corpses.

The younger Uchiha was panting, almost out of chakra. Kakashi was currently busy keeping Itachi busy while Sasuke rested, and that he did. He was almost peeved about getting help, but he realized soon into the fight that he would never be able to win no matter how hard he tried, so now, he welcomed the help.

He watched the fight intently, knowing that Itachi had the upper hand, no matter how hard Kakashi tried. Even with only one Sharingan, a well trained one at that, he can not land a direct blow on Itachi. Sasuke thought quickly, trying to think of a way to defeat Itachi.

That's it! But there is no way he can get it.

He'd have to think of a different way.

But… how?

Kabuto landed in a clearing some distance from Konoha, not too far, but far enough for no help to show up unless other circumstances occurred. He ran up to Orochimaru, who smirk and did some hand signs, ending quickly, and putting his forefinger to Sakura's forehead. She fell unconscious, limp in Kabuto's arms, whilst Kabuto was surrounded in what was left of the Sound Four.

There were only three of them, and they all created a triangle-shaped barrier, with them inside, making sure there was no way anyone could get in and rescue their hostage.

"Good work, stay there for further orders. And if something happens to our guest, you will pay with your lives." Orochimaru said silkily, adding the tiniest hint of venom to the words. They all gulped and nodded.

Not long after, Naruto landed in the clearing, blood covering his body from head to toe, and radiating bloodlust. His tails were stat icky, twitching, his ears flat on his head, whisker marks defined, more so than before, crimson slit eyes burning in rage, fangs bared in a barely held back snarl, and fingernails, sharpened to perfection, were poised and ready. He stood in a half crouch, lowering himself down to the ground, and snarled at Orochimaru before spotting his target.

He almost let down his guard when he saw she was fine, beside being out of it. His eyes swiftly returned to Orochimaru when he suddenly shot forwards, a huge smirk on his serpentine face.

Naruto snarled and also shot forwards, running on all fours. Red chakra swirled around his body as he swiped at the snake. Orochimaru stopped short, and held his arms out, snakes shooting out of his arms and around Naruto's body. Most of them bit him, in hopes of paralyzing him, but he was too far gone in rage.

Flinging all of them off, killing most, Naruto dug his claws into the ground and propelled himself forward, subconsciously creating many clones to help. He was not going to lose the only thing that loved him for who he was, and did not hate him for what he bore!

Sasuke was on one knee, glaring hatefully at his elder brother. Itachi was also panting, but not as hard as Sasuke.

"You have gotten better, Sasuke, but it is not enough. Where is your hate? I want to feel your hate for me, your longing to claim revenge against me, for our clan. Don't you love our clan?" Itachi asked monotonously, casting a fleeting glance at the copy nin who was kneeling on the ground, looking at a spot on the ground. Itachi had gotten him with the Mangekyo, and now, most likely, his mind was lost, somewhere, until he either brought himself back, or someone healed him.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, his hatred increasing with every word he said.

Still looking at Kakashi, Itachi continued, "You remember when you always wanted to be like me, Sasuke? Always wanting attention from our Otou-sama? Tell me foolish little brother, why did you want to be recognized by him?"

Sasuke froze. Why did he want attention from his Otou-sama?

"Because you were always getting the attention! You were always so perfect! All everyone talked about was how much honor and respect you were bringing the Clan! Why didn't Otou-sama pay attention to me, the one who wanted it, needed it, craved it!?" Sasuke yelled, clenching his fists.

Itachi just smirked and didn't answer. He just kept staring at Kakashi intently, ignoring Sasuke completely. That's what he hated the most, being ignored. But being ignored by the person you hate the most is just something Sasuke couldn't handle.

He shot up and swiftly charged at Itachi, his Sharingan whirling madly.

Neither of them noticed the rapidly approaching chakra signatures.

Not even Itachi, who was taking a walk down memory road, something he rarely did.

Not even Sasuke, who was so far in his anger and rage, the need to avenge his clan clouding his senses.

Not even Kakashi, who's mask was slowly darkening from drool.

Right before Sasuke got to his target, a black blur flew out of the forest, elbow imbedded into the back of Itachi's neck. The black blur then bounced off the now still body of Itachi and flipped over, landing roughly on all fours. Orochimaru jumped out of the forest, forcing Naruto to jump out of his landing site. Orochimaru smirked as he slowly drove Naruto back, and Naruto snarling animalistically.

Sasuke, who's instincts took over a moment before Naruto flew out of the forest, jumped back, out of the way, and watch in fascination as Naruto defended himself against the snake sannin. Jealousy bubbled up in him for a moment before he quickly squished it. He had other matters to deal with.

An evil smirk wormed its way onto his porcelain features. Oh, this was going to be fulfilling.

Naruto snarled again when Orochimaru landed a hit on his left shoulder. He had various cuts and gashes all over his body, but he was still good to go for a few hours. He realized with a smirk that Orochimaru was sagging slightly and panting heavily. He certainly wasn't going to last longer.

Orochimaru lunged forward again, many of his attacks missing due to exhaustion and the fact that Naruto was simply faster than him. None of that mattered right at the moment. All that mattered was shepherding his target into his trap, which was just a little farther ahead. He continued with his unrelenting attacks. Sure, he was tired, really tired, but as soon as his prey was in that trap of his, he won't have to worry about it anymore.

Naruto figured something was wrong, Orochimaru was indeed exhausted, but instead of retreating like he usually did, he kept attacking. His attacks were becoming ridiculously easy to dodge, and it was even easier to hit him. Naruto was about to finish the battle when he felt something grab his arms and legs.

'_What the hell?'_ He thought as he flew back and hit a tree. Something was wrapping around his body swiftly, binding him to the tree. He struggled wildly, but it bore no fruit. He looked at Orochimaru and saw his smug expression. His throat plummeted into his stomach.

"Kukuku looks like I've gotten my prey after all," Orochimaru purred, calmly walking to Naruto, who was still struggling. "Don't worry, his won't hurt… much, and you'll have a much more… interesting life afterwards. Especially with you following my every command until I am ready to take your body."

"You bastard," Naruto choked out, trying to get out of his predicament. How could he be caught in such a cheesy trap? Oh right, because it's so damn cheesy! "Let me go!"

Orochimaru tsked, "I don't think I'll be doing such a thing. As soon as you're under my command, I will use that pink haired bitch in an experiment. That's all she's ever going to be useful for."

Naruto froze for a moment, all his struggling ceased. Orochimaru smirked and advanced, doing the hand signs for his newest curse seal.

'_No, he didn't just say that.'_ Naruto's rage was building. Through his rage, he saw Orochimaru advancing on him, making the hand signs for something.

'_No…'_

He never liked to be bossed around, even when Kyuubi was doing it.

Orochimaru got closer, his smirk growing with every step.

'_No…!'_

If Orochimaru succeeded, he would eventually be taken over. He will cease to exist.

Closer, Naruto could see his fangs grow longer.

'_No!'_

If Orochimaru succeeded, Konoha, the Village he has come to love, will be nothing but rubble.

Closer, Naruto could smell his foul breathe.

'_No!!'_

If Orochimaru succeeded, Sakura, his beloved cherry blossom, will be used in a sick experiment.

Closer, Naruto feel the heat radiating off the snakes body.

Sakura… her screams of pain echoed in his head, Orochimaru's dark, maniacal laughter cutting through her screams.

"_**You can't do this without me, boy."**_

'_I know, please, help me so I can save Sakura, so I can save Konoha! I don't care what happens afterward, I don't want Sakura to die!'_

Something stirred in deep within Kyuubi's chest. Long forgotten memories surfaced, he was forced to remember…

He closed his blood red eyes as he remembered…

The pain filled cries of his mate and kit…

The pain that came after their death, the sound of his heart ripping itself apart.

The reason why they died…

Kyuubi's eyes shot open.

Naruto's eyes shot open.

Both screamed with all their might.

"**NO!!"**

Red chakra exploded out of Naruto's body. Orochimaru, who had, unfortunately for him, grabbed Naruto's shoulders a moment before the chakra exploded, held on. He screamed in pure agony as his skin was burnt away from the demonic chakra. He tried to pull away, but his hands were stuck. His screams only got louder, more pain filled as his blood boiled away from the high temperature, his muscles burning to a crisp, his organs shriveling up…

Suddenly, the chakra reigned itself in, and Orochimaru's blackened body broke at the arms, where they stayed, and the rest of his body crumbled. Calmly, Naruto walked forward, uncaringly stomping on the remains. His left arm came up, grabbing the arm carefully, as to look at it a moment, before squeezing and it shattered into ashes. He did the same to the other arm, before heading back to the one he loves.

'_Sakura…'_

"What now, foolish little brother?" Itachi mocked, obviously being a bad idea, seeing as he was tied tightly against a tree.

Sasuke smirked, pulling out a kunai, and advanced on him. Itachi eyed him almost wearily, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Sasuke's smirk grew as his fully developed Sharingan activated. He knelt down in front of Itachi, looking at a spot just below his eyes, so he wouldn't be caught in that cursed eye. He brought the kunai up and traced Itachi's jaw line, murmuring, "I wonder just how well you'll cope when all your necessities suddenly vanish…"

Dread creeped up Itachi's spine at what his younger brother just said. What did he mean…?

Sasuke smirked, "Just think about it for a second, older brother. In the mean time, I'll think about what to remove first."

Itachi did think about it, and then, when he realized what Sasuke was talking about. Oh no, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

The even bigger smirk on Sasuke's face told him otherwise.

Naruto finally made it back to the place where Sakura was taken before he began the fight with Orochimaru. Kabuto was still there, glaring at him, Sakura in his arms. Oh, he knew that Orochimaru was dead, seeing as the Sound Three were writhing on the ground in pain, clutching their necks.

Naruto kept his face passive, but his eyes would not leave Sakura's body. Kabuto smirked and moved his hand near her neck, stroking it lovingly. Naruto glared at him and growled, something that made him shiver subconsciously. He repressed further urges to shiver and said, "Such beauty, don't you think. I have a few ideas how to taint that beauty, one of which would be very… fulfilling."

The growl grew louder, and Naruto went on all fours, stalking towards Kabuto and the barrier he was behind. Kabuto smirk and laid Sakura down, rubbing her leg. Naruto snarled as he jumped at the barrier, but was repelled immediately. He tried again, but was repelled again, his hands steaming.

Kabuto laughed cruelly as Naruto tried again and again to get to his love, but no matter how hard he tried, he will never get in.

"Give up Naruto, and I'll make sure to be gentle. If you don't, I'll kill her."

Naruto stopped a moment, his eyes wide. Then, he glared and started up again. Kabuto only smirked and moved both his hands up to her throat, squeezing. Naruto tried harder, but to no avail as Kabuto squeezed harder.

Stopping for a brief moment, Naruto asked Kyuubi, _'If I give you my body, will you save the one I love?'_

"**Yes, I will."**

'_Fine, it's all yours.'_

Grinning, Kyuubi immediately took control of Naruto's body, shoving Naruto into the farthest regions of his mind. A huge surge of chakra burst forward, coating Naruto's body. A tenth, and final tail grew, this one completely black, with a white tip. Naruto's eyes darkened, turning completely read with a single black slit in the middle, his nails grew sharp, his fangs elongated, and his whiskers darkened. All in all, he looked just like a demon.

Kabuto stared at him in horror, drawing a chuckle from Kyuubi, **"Now you'll know what happens when you taunt a demon."**

Sakura forgotten, Kabuto stood and backed away, fear eating away from him.

"**Die!"**

**(A/N: Only a couple chappies left!! Please review!)**


	23. The Invasion: Part 2

**(A/N: Hello, this was out sooner than expected, but I got hit by inspiration, and I just couldn't ignore it. Sorry this chapter is so short, but there is only one more chapter. I couldn't get anymore done without writing the next chapter at the same time. I hope you understand.**

**This is the official last chapter, and the epilogue will be up when I get loads of reviews. I at least want 15 reviews. If I can get that much in a couple of days, expect the epilogue in that same amount of time.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Kokuou no Shin'en **and **reaper987 **for the good ideas.**

**Now, for the next installment of _'Lonely'_.)**

Chapter 23

Sasuke's head shot up at the massive spike in chakra. No, it was beyond massive; no human could possibly have that much chakra. He turned back to Itachi, his face bloody from his bleeding eyes. Yes, Sasuke had taken away what made Itachi so famous, so hard to beat.

Sasuke had gouged out his eyes.

Itachi had screamed in pain, and Sasuke enjoyed it all. He smirked maliciously, kneeling in front of his brother, tiny whispered groans escaping his lips.

"Itachi, tonight, you die, and I shall avenge what you took away from me. I took your eyes in payment of the pain you made me endure, made me relive what I couldn't escape, made me live my life in an unsightly way. But for the last part, it didn't work as well as you planned. Naruto. Naruto gave me a future. Naruto trained me, without holding back. Naruto treated me as Sasuke, not as an Uchiha. Naruto, who understood more than anyone, the simple, yet painful feeling of being alone. Naruto is my true brother, not you."

Sasuke cocked his hand back, in it, a single kunai, aimed for Itachi's heart. He took a deep breathe, and brought his hand down… And stopped. He couldn't. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't he kill the one who made him suffer? Why? Why?! WHY?!?

Taking in a shuddering breathe, Sasuke fell on his ass. He threw the kunai away, as if it disgusted him. Why couldn't he kill Itachi like he was a proper enemy? He could kill, yes, he could kill because that was the life of a Shinobi. It was revolved around killing. So why does he feel so disgusted at the thought of killing another enemy?

It hit him like a ton of bricks. His mind, without his permission, relayed what Naruto had told him, many months ago…

_Flashback_

"_Okay, you guys, that's good enough for now. Make sure to jog back, and no walking or taking to the trees! I'll be right behind you." Their temporary sensei said._

_Sakura nodded and began to jog back, Sasuke was about to follow her._

"_Actually Sasuke, I need to talk to you, alone."_

_Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and looked back at his sensei. Sakura looked back a moment, and then nodded, and kept going. Sasuke walked back to Naruto, who was sitting on a rock in the middle of their training field. He stood next to him for a while until Naruto patted the space beside himself. Sasuke took the offer after a moment._

_Naruto sighs, and kept looking at the scenery in front of them, "I ask you as your sensei, Sasuke, that you will bear no grudge against me or lose your temper at what I am about to talk to you about. Just bear with me until we are finished."_

_Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and nodded, almost miniscule. Naruto still didn't look at him, "I know what happened with you and your Clan, and I ask you to please let go of your hatred for your brother."_

_Sasuke bristled, but kept listening, a deep scowl on his face._

"_I am not saying to forget what your brother did to you, and the pain that he's cost you, but please, forget about the hatred that's eating away at you. I don't know how your parents raised you, but I am certain they would not want you to hate your brother with the passion that you do. They would have wanted you to live your life happily, reviving the Clan, and raising your own family. No parent could want their siblings at each other's throats, for family is all your going to have. You can't pick and choose who your family is, no matter what anyone says. Your always going to have one brother, whether or not he is your only family left, and the fact that he left you alive says something."_

_Naruto paused a moment, letting the information sink in. Sasuke felt his anger slowly dying, and understanding take root. Before he could say anything, Naruto continued._

"_I know I have no right to say things like this, for what would I know? One who does not have any family whatsoever, one who does not even know if he has siblings, aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, a mother, a father. One who has had to take care of himself all his life, only relying on few people to help along the way, and for the most part, relying on only himself, trusting only himself. But I know what I told you, that you cannot choose your family. You can only cherish what you have, and live life the only way you know… Happily."_

_Sasuke soaked all this in, suddenly gaining a new respect for his sensei. He knew, better than anyone, what it was like to rely only on himself, to be alone. Again, before, he could say anything, Naruto continued._

"_And if you do not agree, think about this. Do you think you will be any better than Itachi if you carried out your revenge on your only living family?"_

_With that, Naruto got up and left, leaving Sasuke there to ponder his words._

_End flashback_

Sasuke smiled at the words that remained in his mind, echoing over and over.

"No, I will not kill you Itachi, for that would make me sink to your level, and that's something you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted me to go mad with the guilt, and kill myself, successfully ending the Uchiha name. Well, your not going to get the satisfaction of seeing me do that, you bastard."

Sasuke laughed, long and hard, tears of mirth streaming out of his eyes.

"No, you shall live, and be placed in a cell for the rest of your life, and live with the guilt of our Clan's death on your bloody hands."

Just as he finished his sentence, he felt another spike of chakra, from the same place. Deciding quickly, he made sure Itachi was tied extra tightly to his tree, knocked him out, and left for the spot where the chakra came from.

Kyuubi chuckled, seeing the bloody body of Kabuto shake uncontrollably. Both his arms were gone, one of his legs was ripped out, he had deep gashes all over his body, and his left ear was missing.

"Please, just kill me. Please… Please…" Kabuto begged. Kyuubi chuckled again, and shot his arm into Kabuto's stomach.

"**Your death shall be slow and painful. Your annoying Bloodline will not help you now, pathetic mortal. I hope to see you in hell, so I may be further amused by your screams."** Kyuubi thoroughly enjoyed the look of utmost horror and fear on his face before he walked away. He heard a final gurgle before all was silent.

He heard something land behind him and sensed a high amount of chakra. Not nearly as much as his, but enough for a amusing battle.

He turned to see a man with a weird orange and black mask, with one spot for an eyehole, and other guy with a lot of piercing on his face, and ears. Kyuubi scowled, and crouched, watching them carefully. They smirked, not even processing the fact that this wasn't Naruto, but Kyuubi was in control. They were either stupid, or just completely blind.

"Come quietly, brat, or we will force you." The one with the piercing said.

Kyuubi smirked, **"I am afraid that the human that used to jail me is no longer available. I shall enjoy devouring your flesh for daring to even look at me with such disrespect, you pathetic mortal!"**

Sasuke reached the place he felt the massive spikes in chakra. He quickly scanned the area with his Sharingan, and spotted Sakura a few meters away. He swiftly ran to her and sat her up, "Sakura? Sakura, wake up. Sakura!"

Her eyes fluttered open, and then she bolted up straight. Sasuke narrowly missed getting head butted.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun, where's Naruto-kun? We must find him! It was all a trap, I hope he is okay!"

Sasuke helped her to stand and said, "Slow down, Sakura. Don't get panicky, that won't help things. Now, I felt a massive spike in chakra a little bit ago, maybe ten minutes, and it didn't feel like any human chakra, besides the fact that there was way too much for a single human to possess. Do you know anything about it?"

Sakura thought a moment, before understanding dawning on her features, "Yes! That's Naruto! Can you te-"

Another massive chakra spike, one that made them drop to the ground wheezing, made itself known. Once again, it disappeared and as soon as she was on her feet, she was headed in the direction it came from. Sasuke was right behind her, hoping that Naruto was okay.

In no time at all, the two that opposed him were dead in front of him, their glazed over eyes staring up into the heavens as if asking to be let into their celestial presences. Kyuubi licked his bloody hands, shuddering in ecstasy from the kill and the taste of his prey. He sensed people behind him and grinned. More prey.

Imagine his surprise when the two people Naruto cherish come barreling into the clearing. He smirked, and stood tall.

They stop short when they see him, and both of them knew, almost instantly, that something was wrong. Their suspicions were proven correct when Kyuubi shot towards them, killing intent bearing down on them in waves.

Kyuubi reached Sakura first and grabbed her throat, lifting her up into the air. He grinned when her face went from surprise to confusion, to finally fear. Raw fear.

"Sa-Sakura! Leave her alone, weakling!" Sasuke screamed, ignoring the massive amount of killing intent and standing up on both legs. Kyuubi looked at him oddly, and dropped Sakura, calmly walking towards Sasuke. Sasuke backed up unconsciously as he came closer.

"**Awww, it's nice when my prey has some guts left to die fighting. Too bad for you, boy, that, that weakling flesh-bag jailor of mine is no more. He has kindly given his body to me to save that pink thing over there, but… he didn't say anything about keeping her alive! And for calling me, the Kyuubi no Youkou a weakling, you shall die first, nice and slow. There isn't any room in my new realm for weakling humans such as yourself."** Kyuubi barked in laughter, still advancing. Sasuke tripped over a rock, but before he could land, Kyuubi shot forwards and caught him by his throat.

"**Pitiful, you disgusting humans always seem to think that nothing can stand in your way, that you are the highest in the food chain. Well, listen well, for you are not the highest, but among the lowest, like rabbits, rats, worms. You aren't worth anything, and your arrogance has gone on long enough. My brethren shall come out of hiding as soon as your greedy and haughty race has come to it's end."**

Sasuke gasped for breathe, one hand on Kyuubi's that was around his throat. He managed to choke out, "You will never be able to do that, Kyuubi, do you know why?"

Kyuubi only smirked, **"Why, O mighty Uchiha."**

"Because we are protecting the ones we love, and something like you will never be able to understand that. Die!"

Right as he said that, a sword protruded through his chest, piercing his heart. Kyuubi howled in pain as he dropped Sasuke to the ground. Sakura immediately let go of the sword and ran to Sasuke, helping him stand up. They both backed up rather swiftly, not sure what was going to happen.

_Mindscape_

_Naruto was tied to the very back of the cage, his hair limp, his eyes dim. He watched Kyuubi face his friends and watched as he tried to kill them. Anger welled up in his chest, how dare Kyuubi not keep his promise? Foxes were supposed to be honorary, not backstabbing. He began to struggle out of the bonds that kept him tied there. _

_He felt shooting pain in his chest, and struggled to breathe. Suddenly, Kyuubi appeared in front of him, his breathing labored._

"_H__e kept going, mumbling curses towards the mortals he hated so much. Naruto finally broke free from the bonds and ran at Kyuubi. Kyuubi wasn't aware of anything, just kept mumbling. He looked up just as Naruto was about to kill him, his eyes full of pain from the memories that invaded his mind. Naruto hesitated, and brought his sword down, Kyuubi's head rolling away._

_Just like that, the cage disappeared, and Naruto felt himself being pulled out of his mind._

_Outside mindscape_

Sakura ran to Naruto's prone form, tears streaming down her face. She collapsed near his body, and broke down on his chest. Sasuke went on his other side and let his long with held tears fall freely from his eyes.

Just then, several other figures entered the clearing, and surrounded Naruto's body. Everyone was crying for the loss, everyone was asking, 'Why?'

Sakura sat his body up and hugged him tightly, still crying. Everyone was about to turn to give them some alone time for the last time, before they all heard a quiet voice.

"Sakura-chan, I c-can't bre-breathe."

**(A.N: I want reviews! Arigato, and the last chapter will be up when I get lots of them!**

**And I'd like to thank Kokuou no Shin'en for the corrections, and help. Thank you very much!)**


	24. Epilogue

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I can't believe I finished this story! I really believed that I was going to drop it anytime, so thank you for the motivation!**

**This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who read my story and liked it. I will have another one up sooner or later, but right now, I'm focusing on my other story, Desugakure: Village Hidden in Death.**

**Now, the final chapter!)**

Chapter 24

_Several years later…_

A woman with bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes is watching her child playing with the other kids on the playground near the academy. They were playing a simple game of tag, yet, no one could catch her child, seeing as he was smaller, therefore, has much more speed and agility. She was proud of her child, whose hair shone like the sun, mismatched eyes that sparkled like a sapphire and an emerald, whisker marks on each cheek, cute little fox ears on top of his head, which twitched every so often, and a dainty little tail that was the same color as his ears, orange, with rusty red tips.

She remembered the day well when he was born, like it was yesterday, when in reality, it was six years ago. Her husband was so nervous, barely able to sit still, she was later told. Her mentor, Tsunade, now the Godaime Hokage for almost twelve years, had delivered her child, and wouldn't allow him in the room while the baby was being delivered. By the time she saw him, he looked like he'd been to hell and back. But when he held his son, he looked like a delighted child with a new toy, he was that happy, and in awe.

She was abruptly snapped out of memory lane by her loud mouthed son screaming, "Mummy! Mummy! Look what I found! Look, look, look, look!" He stopped right in front of her, waving around a dull and rusted shuriken. She smiled and kneeled down in front of him, holding out her hand, "Next time you find one of these, make sure to give it to an adult okay? These are not children's toys, there for ninja. Do you understand, Minato (1)?"

Minato nodded and handed her the shuriken, a solemn look on his face. Quite suddenly, his eyes lit up in excitement and he asked, "Mummy, do you think I can become a ninja just like dad? Do ya, do ya, huh, huh, huh?"

Sakura just laughed, and nodded, putting the shuriken in her pocket and picking her son up, "Of course, Minato-chan, you can do whatever you want when you get older. Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you."

He held onto Sakura's shirt tightly in one hand and bounced in her arms, "What is it, mum? Can you tell me, what is it?"

Sakura laughed again, "I can't tell you or it's not a surprise!" She lightly touched his nose with her forefinger. He giggled and grabbed her finger, finding it extremely fascinating at the moment. She giggled again and made her way out of the academy grounds, towards the Hokage Tower. They briefly stopped at an ice-cream vendor for two popsicles, and then continued on their way.

Once they reached the Tower, Sakura went in without hesitation, following the same route to the office of the Hokage. Several voices came from the door that was guarded by two ANBU, one with a bear mask, the other with a pig mask. She smiled at the both of them, offering a small nod, before entering the office. There, Tsunade was talking to another blonde, who was crossing his arms irritably. Beside him, was Sasuke, who had his mask, which was a wolf, tied at his waist. He looked irritated also, but only because the two blondes would not stop arguing. He gave Sakura a small smile and wave, but otherwise, stayed still.

"Fine, you win Granny. What do I have to do?" The younger blonde caved, slumping slightly.

"Oh, don't worry about that now; there are other things that require your attention right now." Tsunade smirked, pointing behind him. He turned, and blue eyes widened in slight shock and happiness at seeing his wife and child there to see him.

"Daddy!" Minato screamed, making Tsunade and Sasuke cringe from how loud it was. Naruto just laughed and knelt down, arms open. Minato scrambled out of his mother's arms, and ran to his father, who was laughing and twirling his son around. Minato was laughing and shrieking in delight. When Naruto finally stopped, Minato rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, his arms around his neck.

Naruto turned to Sakura and gave her a one-armed hug, pecking her quickly on the lips.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun. How did the mission go?" Sakura asked, resting her head on his other shoulder, with his arm around her waist.

"It went great, too easy. Nothing can stand up to me and Sasuke." Naruto boasted, grinning foxily. She giggled.

"Now, Granny, tell me what you want me to do so I can go home with my wife and kid." Naruto scowled slightly at having to do be in charge of something, of course, he is ANBU captain, but still, that's enough work in itself.

She opened her mouth to reply when the doors burst open and a haggard Kakashi came in, his clothes ripped, his hair matted with sweat, and his breathing irregular. On top of that, his mask was missing.

His eyes found Naruto rather quickly and he ran towards him, hiding behind his form, "Please, help me Naruto! Their evil! And they won't give up! Their evil! Evil! Their-"

He cut off abruptly when Anko, Shizune, Kurenai, Ayame and several villagers came crowding in the office. Kakashi uttered a whimper and tried to make himself smaller.

"Kashi-chan, come on out, we only want to talk… We won't bite… Hard…" Anko grinned, stopping right in front of Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, mind giving us Kashi-chan?" Anko asked innocently.

"No, Naruto, be a good friend, please don't let them get me. I beg of you!" Kakashi wept anime tears, clutching Naruto's pants. Naruto thought a moment, and then grinned rather devilishly.

"Oh Kakashi… I do recall you reading a certain orange book in the presence of my son, so I don't think I can spare you. And besides, I think they'll maul me if I protect you, and I'd rather stay in one piece." Naruto smirked and let go of Sakura's waist to move out of the way. He went and stood safely in the corner, holding in his snickers.

Quite suddenly, the room was filled with killing intent so powerful, Sasuke's legs buckled from under him, and he broke out in a cold sweat. Every girl in the room emanated killing intent towards Kakashi, who was paralyzed with fear.

"What's this? Reading that stupid porn book in front of Mina-chan?" Shizune growled, and the girls began to advance on him. Kakashi chuckled nervously before craning his neck towards Naruto and screaming, "YOU TRAITOR!!"

All at once, they converged on Kakashi and carried him out, Sakura joining the group, murder in her eyes. Naruto and Minato began to laugh hysterically. Minato was only laughing because his uncle Kakashi was going to get beat up by a bunch of girls, and Naruto because payback was sweet.

Tsunade coughed to get their attention, and Naruto slowly calmed down. Once he was done, Tsunade placed her hands on the desk and said, "Now, the thing I want you to do is simple…"

Outside, Sakura was clapping her hands together and making her way back to the Hokage's office when she heard a scream that made the whole Tower quake, "WHAT!!!" And then, a thump. Worried, Sakura ran the rest of the way and when she got there, Minato was poking Naruto in the face, asking, "Daddy?"

She looked quizzically towards Tsunade, who only smirked and said, "He is the new Rokudaime-in-training. And he got the news; you should know what I'm talking about. I swear, the brat can make his enemies go deaf with the volume of his voice." Tsunade stuck her pinky into her ear and cleaned it.

Sakura began to laugh, "I wonder how he would take it, heh, I didn't expect him to faint!"

Sasuke chuckled and went up to Naruto, kicking him in the ribs. Naruto groaned and sat up, holding his head.

"Daddy! You're alive!" Minato hugged his father, smiling.

Ignoring Minato for the moment, Naruto said, "I had the weirdest dream! I dreamed that Sakura-chan was pregnant again!"

"I am, Naruto-kun, your going to get a baby girl." Sakura said laughing as Naruto's face changed from confusion, to awe, to a dead faint.

"Oh no! Daddy's dead!" Minato screamed, and ran to Sakura, tugging on her kimono. He pointed to Naruto and screamed, "Mummy, daddy's dead! What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" He began to run in circles around Naruto's body. "Daddy, daddy! Mummy, heal daddy! Who is going to take me out for ramen if he's dead?!"

Everyone burst into laughter at his antics. Naruto groaned and sat back up, immediately laying back down when Minato tackled him, crying, "Daddy! You're alive! Will you take me out for ramen? Please, I'm hungry after that life and death expery-experien-" He tumbled over the word.

"Experience, Minato-chan." Sakura corrected, still laughing.

He nodded vigorously, "What she said!"

Everyone laughed again, and Naruto smiled, and nodded. Minato began to jump around in glee, letting Naruto stand back up. He immediately went to Sakura and embraced her.

"I can't believe I'm getting a baby girl! A girl! This calls for ramen!" He announced, picked up Minato, and paraded out the door, Sakura following behind.

Tsunade shook her head, and smiled.

**(A/N: This was sooo fun to write, and make sure to review lots for the last chapter of my beloved story!**

**1) Minato is the name of Naruto's father, NamiKaze Minato, or Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage. I thought it was a good name, personally. Minato means port, or dock.**

**-Gives hugs to all reviewers, and hands out cookies- Make sure to read my other stories!**

**Ja ne!)**


End file.
